Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja
by BigCC
Summary: Naruto's life was starting to look up until he was attacked the night before the Genin exams and experience something unseen for centuries: The First Change. Werewolf bloodline Naruto. NaruHarem. NarutoXHarem. Naruto X World of Dark Werewolf the Forsaken.
1. The First Change: Rebirth of The Forsake

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

Note_: Inspired by __**Naruto the Forsaken Clan**__ by __Fenrir187_

_Note: A slight change in the ages of the character is that the Genin Exams take place at 15 instead of 12 like in the canon._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Speech in First Tongue"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Chapter 1: The First Change and Revelations.**

It was a dark night in Konoha as a crescent moon glowed above the rooftops on this starless night. On this night a 14 year old boy was walking home from a day at the academy and an evening of practice with his favorite senseis. The boy was slightly short for his age and skinny, he had bright sun-kissed blonde hair, bright cerulean blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek. This boy was none other than one Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and, unknown to him, last of the wolfblooded.

Naruto was in a good mood this night, which was a rarity recently. Normally the blonde was always in a good mood no matter what happened to him, but recently he had been feeling odd. His temper had grown much shorter, he was constantly irritated, and he could swear all his senses were going crazy. When he had tried to ask Iruka-sensei about these changes, he had to sit through the dreaded "birds & bees" talk about _*shutter*_ puberty. This had thrown Naruto for a loop. I mean, does everyone start noticing people more by their scent than looks? And what about those odd shadows he constantly sees out of the corner of his eye? However, Naruto pushed these troublesome thoughts aside until later, he was in a good mood and he would be damned if his hormones were going to get in the way of it. Why was he in a good mood you ask? Because, tomorrow was the Genin exams and he was sure he was going to pass thanks to Iruka-sensei and the others helping tutor him over the last year since he had failed his first attempt last year. Though he still acted like the same knucklehead in class he had grown immensely in the last year. He was glad that he had told the old Hokage about why he hadn't passed last year. When he had been brought to the Hokage's office to talk about his recent failure at the exams and had explained to his surrogate grandfather about how the teachers always refused to answer his questions or sent him out of the room for no reason the old man had been infuriated. He had called for a full investigation into the academy and assigned the boy three private tutors to help the boy catch up after years of being sabotaged. A few moments later two men and a woman entered the office: one was an odd man with a bowl-cut hairdo, giant eyebrows, and a green spandex bodysuit, the woman was wearing a short skirt, and overlarge trench coat and had purple hair, golden eyes and proportions that made the teenage ninja's head feel light, and the last had a pineapple shaped haircut and a large scar across his nose. The last one Naruto recognized as his favorite academy teacher, because the man had actually attempted to help Naruto, Umino Iruka, and the former two was introduced as one Maito Gai, a top jonin in the field of taijutsu, and Anko Mitarashi, a tokubetsu jonin, specializing in ninjutsu, weapons and torture. After Sarutobi had explained the reason why Naruto had failed all three became extremely irritated, Gai began spouting about "extremely unyouthful behavior" and Iruka and Anko developed deep scowls. After the explanation Sarutobi requested all three help tutor the boy. Both men happily agreed, and the woman gave a curt nod. Then Naruto's life became a whole lot more interesting.

Granted all three were difficult trainers but Naruto excelled under both. Under Gai-sensei he learned a great deal about taijutsu and helped increase his physical conditioning. He and the odd man had become quite close over the year, and when Gai had told Naruto that he would be taking on a Genin Squad this year and that he was personally requesting Naruto and his two friends Lee and Tenten for his team Naruto had be ecstatic. He and Lee had become great friends since Gai had introduced the two earlier in the year since both were constantly underestimated. Gai had compared the two saying that they were both "geniuses of hard work," and that statement had cemented the two into a strong friendship/friendly rivalry. Tenten had become friends with him after he had stood up to group of their fellow classmates who were insulting her hair buns. Though he constantly joked with her about them, calling her "Mousy-chan," she always blushed since Naruto had described them as really cute. The three had become close friends over the year and Naruto couldn't wait to graduate with them. Anko-sensei had, at first, scared the living daylights out of the young blonde, but over time the two began to get to know one another and found that they had both been treated as outcasts by the villagers, though Naruto still didn't know why he was treated so poorly. After Anko had told him about how her former sensei had betrayed her and how she was treated because of her sensei betraying the leaf, the two had become as close as could be. Anko's training had greatly improved not only Naruto's weapon use & jutsu skills but also his stealth and tracking skills and he had even learned the basics of sealing. Anko had even found the problem with his Clone technique. Due to his unusually high chakra reserves and relatively low chakra control Naruto simply overpowered his clones so they couldn't work. She had taught him, with the Hokage's permission, the Shadow Clone technique that solved that little problem. She had also tested Naruto's elemental affinities and had been shocked to find that the boy had not one or two but three affinities for lightning, water, and wind. After finding this out she taught the blonde a few basic jutsu from each element. Lastly, Iruka-sensei's training helped increase Naruto's knowledge in everything from History to Science & Chemistry, which surprising Naruto found very useful in his pranking including a new stink bomb recipe, to Ninja Facts and Information. He had also helped Naruto's chakra control which, while still not good enough to match his supply, grew to an acceptable level by teaching him the leaf and kunai balancing techniques. During their time together the already strong bond between the two had grown greater still, into a bond like that between a younger and older brother.

Yes, all in all Naruto was having a great year. He was quickly growing into a proper ninja both physically, thanks in no small parts to Gai's training, dietary adjustments, and "Youth Shakes" which were actually quite tasty to the blonde, and mentally. He would be able to pass the test easily, now that Mizuki-teme couldn't interfere with his test again. He would be on a great team with his strong, though admittedly odd, sensei and his two dearest friends. Sure both his friends were a year older than him but that didn't matter to Naruto. Yup, life was good for the young Uzumaki until….

_SLAM!!!!_

Naruto found himself thrown across the street into a nearby alley by a tackle. As he regained his footing his body instantly went into an "Iron Fist" stance as Gai-sensei had taught him and faced the three men that attacked him. As Naruto examined his attackers he instantly recognized all three. They were three of the academy teachers that had been removed from their posts half a year ago after the Hokage had uncovered not only their interference with his training but also taking bribes in order to "aid" certain students along. The one in the center Naruto recognized quickest of all; it was none other than Mizuki, his former teacher with Iruka-sensei and one of the most adamant Naruto-haters in the academy. The man had gone so far as to sabotage Naruto's tests in order to ensure his failure. After the information came to light Mizuki and half-a-dozen other teachers had been put on a permanent suspension of duty without pay. "What the hell do you and your little friends want Mizuki-teme?" Naruto snarled at his former instructor.

"Payback monster," spat on of the former teachers, "Payback for losing us our jobs, ruining our careers, and stealing our futures away from us!"

"HA!" barked Naruto. "You threw those away yourselves when you accepted bribes and sabotaged an innocent student's training."

"Innocent? You? Don't be absurd. This village should be thanking us for ensuring that the demon remained weak," spat the other instructor. He then grew a cruel sneer, "and they'll praise us as heroes once we eliminate you once and for all."

"What is with everyone calling me a demon? I just don't get what you pea-brains are thinking." Naruto snorted in an annoyed fashion, a bored tone in his voice. He may not be able to beat three chunin in a fight, he wasn't that good yet, but he could at least hold them off until help arrived.

The two other instructors sneered at Naruto's remark and tone, but Mizuki developed a sinister smirk on his face. "Naruto," his voice filled with mock-sincerity and kindness, "would you like to know why the entire village hates you. Why they insult, degrade, and attack you? Why they will never accept you?"

"What are you yapping about now Mizuki-teme?" Naruto growled at the man, though his eyes widened as he heard Mizuki speak.

"Mizuki are you sure about this?" questioned one of the other chunin instructors. "Telling him could get us all executed."

"Silence fool!! I know just what I'm doing." Snapped Mizuki before returning his attention to Naruto. "You see Naruto, do you remember the story of how the 4th killed the Kyuubi and saved the village?" At Naruto's nod Mizuki continued his voice growing louder and more deranged as he continued. "Well you see that's a lie. The 4th couldn't kill it so he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby and the 3rd made a law so no one could tell the younger generation about it. You are that baby NARUTO! YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED DEMON FOX!! NOW DIE KYUUBI!!! As Mizuki nearly shrieked the last part as he and the other former instructors leapt at Naruto to kill the boy.

As Mizuki finished his rant Naruto's eyes widened. It all made sense now. The attacks, the constant whispered insults of "Fox Brat," "Demon Child," and "Monster;" the attempts to hurt or hinder him in every way, shape, or form; they all made sense now. As the information sank in, a number of different emotions sank into the young boy's heart. First came sadness, then despair, then anger and finally cumulating into a fierce rage. _'It's not fair'_ Naruto mentally screamed. '_I never asked for this to happen to me. I never asked to contain the Kyuubi. I never wanted to hold it. I never deserved the glares and insults and attacks. It's not fair!!' _IT'S NOT FAIR!!" the final part came as a part scream part roar that caused the chunin to stop before they even reached the boy.

After his release Naruto started to feel pain coursing through his body, not like that of the previous beatings he'd endured, but something new. It felt like his body was melting from the inside and reshaping itself. He also started to feel something besides the pain; power and excitement, as if a lifetime's worth of adrenaline had been pumped into his body. His senses also changed, the increases he'd been feeling come and go for nearly a year now had finally settled in and then intensified. His vision began to flash between normal and a bizarre twisted version of the area surrounding him filled with strange being which seemed to glance toward the boy in confusion before returning to their business. Naruto finally collapsed to his knees as the shock and strain of this change became too much for him to handle and he howled like a wolf to the heavens above.

During this the three chunin stood in shock of the boy's outburst they watched as the boy's body started to shift and change. His hair grew longer and thicker across his body one second only to recede another, or cover one area only to recede and cover another, until at last his body was covered in light brown fur with dark golden blond streaks throughout the head and back. The boy's nails changed into fierce claws and his teeth sharpened into knife-like fangs, and his face lengthened into a wolfish snout. His muscles expanded and he grew until the former 5'3" blond stood 7'9." Lastly were his eyes they retained their bright cerulean color, but an equally bright yellow sheen seemed to overcast them. Mizuki screamed, "The demon has taken control! Kill it now!"

As the two other chunin leapt at him; Naruto's clawed hands shot out. One pierced one of the foolish chunin in the shoulder and the other ripped through the other man's gut, killing him as he watched his own insides spill onto the pavement below. The, now wounded, other chunin attempted to slash the former blonde's chest with a kunai and struck home. A shout of victory died in his throat as the wound healed in an instant, fur and skin replacing the formerly deep cut. The man didn't even have time to scream as the newly changed werewolf grabbed the man's head in both clawed hands and with a sharp jerk, a twist, and a sharp crack broke the man's spine and killed the man in an instant. Mizuki seeing both of his "comrades" die in an instant after attacking the former blonde did the first smart thing in his life. HE RAN AWAY AS FAST AS HIS LEGS COULD CARRY HIM! In the distance as he fled the only thing Mizuki could hear outside his own heartbeat was a howl that seemed to fill the night. If Mizuki had looked up he would have sworn that the moon shimmered for a second, like it was laughing.

After releasing a final howl of victory Naruto slowly reverted to his normal form and collapsed, his clothes shredded after the transformation, to the street below. Mere moments later the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, arrived on the scene, a squad of Anbu at his side. After hearing the howl he and all the nearby Anbu ninja had come to find out what had happened. After he saw the remains of the two former chunin instructors, his eyes fell on Naruto and his shredded appearance. "Cat. Dog. Bear." He shouted instantly three Anbu in the respective animal masks appeared in front of the old kage. "Get Naruto to the hospital immediately. Make sure whatever did this didn't hurt the boy." As the three Anbu bowed and Bear picked up the young blonde the Hokage had only one thought in his mind_. 'What the hell happened here?'_

_XXXXXX_

_Drip….Drip…..Drip…._

Naruto was lying on his stomach, body aching over every single inch.

_Drip….Drip…..Drip…._

Naruto began to stir awake.

_Drip….Drip…..Drip…._

'_Damn it, I'm going to have to fix that damn faucet again.'_ Naruto's still addled mind thought with a grimace.

_Drip….Drip…..Drip…._

'_Wait a minute. How did I get home? Last thing I remember I was attacked by Mizuki-teme and those other prick teachers. Then Mizuki-teme told me I was the Kyuubi. Then I got angry...Angrier than I ever thought I could be. Then….Fangs….Claws.....Fur?'_ Naruto thought confused. As the memories of last night came flooding back to him he remembered: his transformation, his vision of the strange world, the power he had felt as his body had reshaped himself, and the way he had killed those other two teachers. '_What the hell happened to me?!?'_ was Naruto's mental scream as his eyes shot open.

As Naruto hastily got up off his stomach and began to look around his first thought was, '_How did I get in a sewer?_' The place Naruto now found himself could only be described as a giant sewer if not for a few oddities. First, was the sheer size of the place, the Hokage tower couldn't even reach the roof of it, and it seemed to stretch on for miles. Second, were the pipes that covered the sides of the tunnel. Normally this wouldn't be that odd, but these pipes glowed in a number of different colors; nearly half in a bright incandescent blue, a few less in a ghostly silver, and the remaining few a bright, vicious red. Lastly was the fact that the entire place was filled with a weird red light, the color mimicking the pipes only a few shades darker, with no visual source for it at all.

As Naruto considered his strange new surroundings he heard a strange a sibilant whisper, **"Come. Come young Uratha. We have much to speak of. You, I, and another have much to discuss,"** As Naruto heard the voice and he felt compelled to follow it as his mind began to swim with the memories of his transformation. It had felt weird but, at the exact same time, felt so very right. It was like he had been living in a shell his entire life and, in the moment of the transformation, he had finally been set free. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same tame. His mind then went to the two chunin he had killed. At first he suddenly felt sickened and saddened that he had taken not one but two lives, but these emotions soon passed as he remembered the sneers on both of the men's faces as they had attacked and attempted to kill him. It was like Iruka-sensei had taught him,_ "A ninja's life is one of danger and strife. You must be ready to kill in order to survive. Just remember, killing doesn't make you a monster. Only when you enjoy murder are you truly a monster."_ Naruto remembered the speech with a smile; maybe Iruka had told him that for a day like today. He didn't enjoy the fact that he had killed those two, bastards though they were, but he did not regret it for saving his life.

As Naruto's thoughts ended he found himself outside a giant gate that seemed to reach high into the tunnel, beyond the shadows that blocked the roof from sight. The gate was wrapped in chains that all seemed to connect to a single paper seal. As Naruto leaned in to study the seal above his head a pair of blood red eyes, as big as the young man stood tall, suddenly snapped open and stared at blonde. Naruto instinctively jumped back as he heard the same whispery voice now greatly magnified into a tremendous roar spoke, "**Greetings young Uratha. Do you know who I am?"** As the words were spoken a giant fox head with blood red fur appeared out of the shadows of the gate.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and recognition before narrowing in rage. "Yeah I do!" he shouted. "You're the reason I've been hated my whole life! You're the Kyuubi!"

The Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock **'**_**Pup isn't nearly as dense as most think**_**.'** Kyuubi thought before its eyes softened into a tearful look as it remembered the abuse the child has suffered because of it. The voice had softened as the fox spoke again, **"You are correct. For what it is worth I'm deeply sorry for the pain that my imprisonment ment has caused you. I truly am."** The fox finished with soft sob nearly hidden in its voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sorrow he felt and saw in the, so called, King of Demons voice and eyes. An idea suddenly hit Naruto. "You never wanted to attack Konoha did you?" It was more a statement than a question.

"**No"** the Kyuubi stated, **"I was placed under a powerful genjutsu that threw me into a deep rage by a man with unusual red eyes and a man who smelled of snakes."** The Kyubbi sobbed out, and then looked at Naruto with a curious look in its large, sad eyes then asked, **"How did you know?"**

Naruto shrugged, "I just could feel it. Must be because we're linked through the seal. By the way where are we Kyuubi? I thought Mizuki-teme said you were sealed inside me?"

"**We're inside your mind young Uratha**." the Kyuubi stated.

"Great, just what I need. My mind is literally a sewer." Naruto stated with an exaggerated sigh and slump of his shoulders causing the Kyuubi to snicker. A thought suddenly hit the young blonde. "Hey why do keep calling me that weird word? What the hell is an Uratha?" Naruto questioned.

"**I believe I should explain this question young Kitsune**." stated a new voice. The new voice was strong and matronly like a stern grandmother or the mistress of a powerful estate.

"**As you wish"** Kyubbi said with a bow of its head.

"**Good, but first I need to introduce myself**." The voice stated as a new figure appeared out of the shadow. She was a tall, matronly woman with pale but weathered skin. Her hair glowed like liquid moonlight as she looked down on the boy with silver. She wore robes that seemed to be woven out of pure silver and white gold with images of the moon in its different stages woven across it in a darker shade of silver. She then spoke to the young blonde, **"Greetings young Uratha. I have gone by many names in my time. This nation's people have called me Tsukiyomi but I prefer the names your people gave me many years ago Luna or Mother Moon."**

"You're a goddess?" Naruto asked, awestruck by the appearance of the powerful figure.

Luna smiled down on the young blonde, **"You are both correct and incorrect at the same time. While I am actually referred to as a goddess by many cultures, I am, like the Kyuubi here, actually a spirit. Admittedly, I am one of the most powerful ones, but a spirit none the less. The same is true for the Shinigami and a good deal of other 'gods' in your myths. However I believe we are losing focus here. You wished to know what an Uratha is correct?"**

"Oh right, sorry" Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed by his loss of focus.

"**It's quite alright."** Luna stated before clearing her throat**. "The name Uratha is linked to an ancient story. Once eons ago the world was united into a single state called Pangaea. The physical world and the Shadow Realm stood united without any barriers between."**

"Um, sorry to interrupt but what is this Shadow Realm you just talked about?" Naruto asked.

"**The Shadow Realm is the world of spirits and their kind. It is a reflection of this world both physically and metaphysically, and before you ask," **Kyuubi explained**, "that means that the Shadow Realm is shaped by both a place's physical features and the emotions that surround and fill that region. In other word an ugly place filled with positive emotions and memories will seem brighter and more cheerful, and a beautiful place filled with negative emotions and memories will seem darker and more dangerous or sad. Now please do not interrupt Luna-sama again."**

"**Thank you Kyuubi, now as I was saying. Pangaea was a paradise protected and policed by one of the mightiest of all the spirits. Father Wolf. As time passed on and father wolf aged he brought forth children from himself to keep the world in balance. These children were part spirit and part mortal. They were the first Uratha."** Naruto's eyes widened at this statement but he kept quiet until the end. As Luna continued, **"These children aided Father Wolf for centuries but as the ancient spirit grew old and began to feel the pain of his countless battles the young Uratha took it upon themselves to end their ancestral father's pain. In a single action they ended their father's life in a final moment of glory, but their actions had dire consequences. In his final moment Father Wolf let loose a single howl that shattered the bonds of the world and split it into the current physical world and the Shadow Realm. In their guilt over the consequences of their actions swore an oath to protect the balance of the world. I, being one of Father Wolf's oldest lovers and friends, took pity on the young Uratha and took them under my protection."**

**After many millennia of acting as stewards of the world and Shadow an event occurred that wiped out all the Uratha, or so I believed, in a manner of years. This event, known as the Great Human-Demon War, shattered the barrier between the worlds almost completely, and now spirits may pass into the world without much effort. It also unlocked an ability long dormant in humanity, the ability to use, as your people call it, chakra. This has allowed humanity to defend itself against the dangers of the Shadow, and has allowed a new balance to take the place of the old." **As Luna finished, she turned her gaze to Naruto and spoke in a calm manner. **"Now you, young Uratha have a choice. I have decided to grant you the powers of your ancestors now that you have experienced the First Change, and even turn it into what your people now call a kekkai genkai, or bloodline. However, there is a cost you and all your descendents must do as your ancestors did and swear the ancient Oath of the Moon to me as your ancestors did many years ago."**

Naruto's eyes were the size of dinner plates as Luna finished her story. As all that she had said sank in he asked her a question. "What does the Oath of the Moon entail, if I may ask Luna-dono?"

Luna looked at him and smiled, "**The oath is very simple." She stated calmly. "All you must do is vow on your name and spirit that you will follow seven oaths. First, **_**Urum Da Takus**_**, 'The Wolf Must Hunt.' This means that you and your descendents must do all that they are able to crush any of the ancient evils that infest the physical world and the shadow, this doesn't mean all your clan must be warriors, but merely cannot aid these evils and do what they can to stop them. Second, **_**Imru Nu Fir Imru **_**'The People Do Not Murder the People.' This means that your clan must never slay a member of its own without just cause. Third, Sih Sehe Mak; Mak Ne Sih 'The Low Honor the High, The High Respect the Low.' This means you must show respect and honor to those that have earned it, and must return respect that is given to you by those below you. Basically, you can't develop a superiority complex like some other bloodlines**. (AN: *_coughUchihacoughHyuugacough_***). Fourth, **_**Ni Daha**_** 'Respect Your Prey.' This rule means as long as you hunt you will show your prey the respect all creatures deserve after death. Fifth, **_**Uratha Safal Thil Lu'u**_**, 'The Uratha Shall Cleave to the Human.' Basically this means you will not mate with other Uratha or wolves; though spirits in human form are allowed.**" Luna added the last part while sending a wink to Kyuubi, who blushed.

Kyuubi's sudden blush caused a reaction with Naruto and he shouted, "Kyuubi you're a girl!? Why didn't you mention that earlier?"

"**Heheheh. Must have slipped my mind."** The Kyuubi stated with a snicker and in a sudden flash of red she was gone. In the Kyuubi's place stood a beautiful young woman in her late teens, with fiery red hair and blood red eyes. She was dressed in only a crimson kimono decorated with fox images in deep black and gold. She had a heart shaped face, at least C maybe D cup breasts, and legs that didn't stop. Atop her head stood a pair of fox ears and nine long crimson tails flowed behind her. To put it simply, she was drop-dead gorgeous. She winked at Naruto and said, **"So, how do you like my human form Naruto-kun?"**

As Naruto blushed and mumbled "pretty", Luna grinned before saying sternly, "**Now that your flirtatious moment is over do you mind if I continue my explanation Kyuubi."**

"**Of course, forgive our interruption Luna-sama."** said Kyuubi with a "Sorry Luna-sama" from Naruto.

Luna nodded and continued, **"The sixth oath states: **_**Nu Hu Uzu Eren**_** 'Do Not Eat the Flesh of Man or Wolf.' This rule is pretty self-explanatory. The last rule formerly forced you to keep you power hidden from normal mortals to prevent an effect called 'Lunacy' that affected those who see you in your altered state, but with humans developing chakra they have become immune to it. Given the fact I shall create a new oath. **_**Sehe Tume Nata Iduth **_**'Honor your word and the vows you swear on the moon.' This means you must always do your best to keep your promises and honor you vows made under my name. This can be overruled if you are deceived when you make the vow. Each broken oath will bring a severe punishment upon the oath-breaker"** As Luna finished her speech she looked at Naruto and waited for his answer.

Naruto appeared to think for a moment and decided that most of the rules were common sense stuff for him. He then said, "I, Naruto Uzumaki, take upon the Oath of the Moon and swear upon my name and spirit to honor it for all of my days." He stated while bowing to Luna who nodded sagely.

"**Very good Naruto-kun."** Stated the ancient moon spirit with a small smile on her face. "**Now I will explain to you about the power you have now inherited. The basic powers include increased senses, the ability to communicate with wolves and other canines, and increased regeneration but you should be warned these gifts come at a price. Silver now burns your skin like fire and poison and cancels your regeneration. The more advanced powers are your auspice, forms, and the ability to wield essence to fuel spirit charms. The first power is the power of the auspice. This power varies depending on the phase of the moon during your first change. First are the children of the full moon, the Rahu and their auspice is called the **_Warrior's Eye_**. They are warriors first and foremost, and their auspice allows them to take the measure of a foe, gaining knowledge on their strength and abilities. By merely looking at a foe they can tell if the person is stronger or weaker than them and the difference in their abilities. Next are the children of the gibbous moon the Cahalith, and their auspice is called **_Prophetic Dreams_**. They are the planners and strategists of the Uratha and their power allows them to gain brief insight into the future. All they must do is meditate upon a problem and fall into a deep sleep and they can gain a prophetic dream that will give them new insight into whatever problem they were meditating upon. Sometimes, if a great threat is coming they will receive visions even without the meditations. The third auspice is the children of the half moon, the Elodoth, and their auspice **_Spirit Envoy__._** They are diplomats and negotiators before being warriors, and their auspice increases their natural ability to negotiate with spirits. Next are the children of the new moon, the Irraka; and their gift is the **_Pathfinder's Sense_.** They were the scouts, spies and assassins of the Uratha, and their auspice allowed them to sense when spirit influence was involved in matters better than most Uratha. Lastly is your auspice young Uratha. The children of the crescent moon's, the Ithaeur, auspice was called **_Ritual Master_**. All Uratha are allowed to perform powerful rituals that grant them numerous abilities, but the Ithaeur were true masters of that craft using and learning them with greater ease. This auspice probably also increased your intellect a little after awakening.**

Naruto nodded as he thought of his own auspice and, though he would have preferred being born under Rahu or Irraka, the ability of the Ithaeur sounded extremely interesting. He'd have to ask about these rituals later, but first he had to let Luna finish her explanation.

"**Next is the power of your forms. The first form is called Hishu the 'Man.' This is your default form, the one you were born with, although when you awaken you might find that the change has caused some slight improvements. Next is Dalu or the 'Near-Man.' In this form you remain humanoid, but gain a bestial aspect, with your normal and body hair growing thicker and longer, nails and teeth sharpening, and body growing & gaining some extra muscle. This form offers a slight increase in strength, stamina, size, speed, and sensory abilities. It is best for when you want to gain some power while keeping a degree of subtlety. Third is Gauru the 'Beast- or Wolf-Man.' This is the form you assumed when you were attacked earlier. It is a blend of both human and beast, and is best used for raw power. It offers full fangs and claws as weapons, massive increases in strength, stamina, speed, size, and sensory abilities, minor boosts in your agility and reflexes, and a thickening of the skin granting a thin form of armor. Next is the Urshul or the 'War-Beast.' This form is resembles a gargantuan wolf easily twice or triple the size of a normal wolf. It is the fastest form and has exceptional sensory boost, so it is best used for high speed combat, hunting, or for escapes. In addition to a massive increase in speed and perceptive abilities this form also provides a large boost in strength, agility, stamina, and reflexes, and a slight increase in size. The last is the Urhan or 'Beast' form. In this form you appear as a normal wolf. Combat wise it is not an effective form compared to the Urshul form since it reduces your size, but it is very quick and has the best senses of the five so it is best used for tracking. It addition to the sensory and speed boosts it also provides a major increase in agility and reflexes and a minor increase in stamina**. **To change your form you need to only concentrate on the form you wish to assume and allow the change to occur."**

Naruto was extremely excited about this ability, and he couldn't wait to test the abilities of each of his forms to see what they could do.

**The final ability is the ability to wield Essence and use spirit charms. First, Essence is the power of the Shadow Realm, and it is similar to the chakra that you ninja use to create your jutsu. The key difference is that while ninja use hand signs to mold chakra into jutsu, spirits focus Essence through imagery to create the effects of charms. Most spirits are linked to charms that comply with their nature, like a fire spirit could only use charms related to fire, but Uratha are different and can use nearly any type of charm if it was taught to them. To learn a charm you will have to complete a task or challenge assigned to you by a spirit. It may be difficult since a great deal of the spirit world views the Uratha as meddlers, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Different charms are rated at levels 1-5 and you won't be able to learn any higher level charms until you grow stronger. Currently the best you could wield would be a lvl 1 or maybe lvl 2 charm. An important note is that you do not regain Essence as quickly as you do chakra. It could take weeks to restore your Essence pool through meditation and rest alone, but there is a way to regain it faster. All you need is a locus, a sort of Essence spring, and meditate nearby and you will regain Essence rapidly and fully restore it within an hour. **

Naruto nodded these charms sounded just as amazing as jutsu, and since only he could use them that was even better. Finding one of these loci may be difficult but he was sure he could do it.

"**Now I believe that ends our little discussion but before I leave Naruto I have a few things to give you." stated Luna as she examined the boy. "First I'd like to present you with a few charms. They are: **_**Two-World Eyes**_**, **_**Wolf-Blood's Lure**_**, **_**Partial Change**_**, and **_**Soundless Strike**_**[1]. As she finished she touched Naruto's head and, in a flash of silver, the knowledge of the charms was imprinted into his mind. "The first is a power of your auspice domain so only a Ithaeur can use it, the next two are gifts directly from both Father Wolf and myself respectively, and the last is called a lunar front charm, a charm derived from one of the moon's aspects, in this case the stalker aspect." **Luna explained**. "The next gift will be waiting in your home after you awaken. Lastly, I have some advice for you, the five wolf brothers will seek you out. Respect them and offer all five the honor of your clan in the future and you will gain strong allies and teachers. That is all I have to teach you. Farewell young Uratha, but worry not. I have forgotten my adopter children for too long and I will not do so again." **Luna stated cryptically as she prepared to leave.

"**Before you leave Luna-sama, I have a request for Naruto-kun, and would like Luna-sama to oversee it." **Kyubbi stated quickly before the moon spirit could leave.

"What is it Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked her curiously. Luna merely looked at the fox spirit with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"**I would like to become Naruto-kun's personal totem spirit."** stated the Kyuubi. Luna nodded and Naruto looked confused.

"What's a totem spirit?" questioned the young blonde.

"**A totem spirit Naruto is a spirit who, in exchange for a price, grants an Uratha certain powers and abilities."** Luna answered the blonde.

"**My benefits for you Naruto-kun would be granting you a few of the spirit charms I know, acting as your advisor throughout your career and life, and granting you access to my chakra. As for my price, I have two conditions. First, I am allowed to experience your senses as long as we're joined. Second, if you find a way to free me, without killing or harming either of us, I request that you do." **explained the Kyuubi looking at the blonde with hope filled eyes.

Naruto merely smiled at the fox spirit. "Kyu-chan," he grinned at her, "I would have done those things for you even if you didn't offer this totem thing. I know you weren't in control when you attacked Konoha so you don't deserve punishment for it." Naruto stated simply.

"**Thank you Naru-kun."** sniffed the Kyuubi with a warm and happy look in her eyes.

"So how do we do this?" asked our blonde wereninja.

"**Remove a corner of the seal and I'll do the rest."** stated the Kyuubi. As Naruto complied, red chakra suddenly surged around them both and she felt the link between them grow stronger. After he was done the fox placed one of her tails on the blonde's forehead and gave him the _Call Element_, _Feet of Mist_, and _Speak with Beasts_ [1] spirit gifts. After that she let the young ninja drift off and leave his mindscape with a whispered, **"I look forward to working with you Naru-kun."**

_XXXXXX_

As Naruto began to awaken yet again, he took in his surroundings before even opening his eyes. With his newly enhanced senses he could smell the familiar stink of disinfectant, medicine, and death, and he could hear the soft beeping of different machines surrounding him. _'Great, just great. I'm in the hospital. I hate the hospital.'_ The blonde mentally groaned. Then the blonde noticed a familiar scent by his bed and he released a small growl. _'Just the person I need to have a long talk with.'_ the blonde thought angrily. "Hello Ojiji," stated the blonde as he opened his eyes and looked at the old kage, "we have some stuff we need to talk about."

The Hokage's head jerked up suddenly, startled by the blonde's sudden awakening as well as the boy's cold tone. As Sarutobi looked at his surrogate grandson and noticed the cold look the blonde was giving him he stated, "That we do Naruto. That we most certainly do."

**XXXXX**

[1] Normally I'd explain each gift after it is given but since there are so many bunched together I decided to wait to the end to give an explanation of each. So here are the gifts

_Two-World Eye_: Level 1 Gift of the _**Crescent Moon Gift Tree.**_ (Gift Trees will be explained in either chapter 2 or 3). Through focusing the mind and concentrating on images of both worlds overlapping the wielder of the wielder can see through the Gauntlet that separates the two worlds and look either into the Gauntlet's corresponding location in the Shadow Realm, if used in the physical world, or physical world, if used in the Shadow. Usually only takes concentration to use but grants only sight. If Essence is channeled along with it the user can send his sense of either hearing or smell across the gauntlet as well.

_Wolf Blood's Lure_: Level 1 Gift of the _**Father Wolf Gift Tree.**_ Constant Effect. Usually dogs and other canines, except wolves, are afraid of the Uratha but this charm alters the werewolf's pheromones and character to make him appear as one of the pack. This causes most canines to become extremely friendly toward the Uratha. Also affects other animals to a lesser extent.

_Partial Change_: Level 1 Gift of the _**Mother Luna Gift Tree**_. Allows the wielder to change only certain parts of his anatomy into another form while keeping the remainder in Hishu. Examples include: Uhran's nose to track without being noticed as a wolf, Gauru's claws for an instant weapon without revealing true power, or Urshul's legs for a major speed boost. Usually takes a moment of concentration and envisioning the required limb without Essence, but by channeling Essence can cause the change to be instantaneous.

_Soundless Strike:_ Level 1 of the _**Stalker's Moon Gift Tree.**_ By focusing his will and channeling his Essence throughout his body while envisioning a starless and moonless night, the werewolf can silence all sound that takes place in a 100 yard radius of him for 30 seconds.

_Call Element_: Level 1 of the _**Elemental Gift Tree**_. Through calming the mind and focusing on a certain element the werewolf can create a small quantity of the given element in the palm of his hands. He could create a few cups of water, a small amount of fire, a small breeze of fresh clean air, a few handfuls of dirt, of a small charge of electricity. While the amounts are not enough to be highly useful in combat at this level they provide useful utilitarian purposes: water to quench thirst, fire to start larger flames, air to provide oxygen in a confined space, dirt to fill in areas, and electricity to charge a small machine.

_Speak with Beasts:_ Level 1 of the _**Nature Gift Tree**_. Constant Effect. Though normally a werewolf can only understand the language of wolves and canines, this gift allows the Uratha to comprehend the languages of all living creatures. The Uratha can both understand them and speak to them; though understanding the meaning of the communication can be quite different in the cases of drastically different creatures like insects or fish.

_Feet of Mist_: Level 1 of the **Stealth Gift Tree**. By channeling Essence through his body and using images of mist or fog, the user wipes away any scent that his body gives off making tracking him by scent virtually impossible.

**End Chapter 1: Read and Review**

**Next Chapter: Explanations, Encounter, and Exploration.**


	2. Truths Revealed and Decisions Made

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_Notes: A few quick notes on the setting for my Naruto story. 1) Uchiha clan is still alive and corrupt, 2) Itachi is female, renamed Itari, and is 20 (will be in harem) 3) Technology level is, mostly, at about the early 1900s (I dislike how there are technology suddenly springs up in some stories) No TV but radios and movies do exist, Cars are a new development, Steam boats are in good use in river traffic and smaller boats, but are deemed ineffective on the larger oceans, refrigerators and stoves exist but no microwaves. Firearms do exist but are not used much in the elemental countries since they are ineffective against a shinobi's speed, and the gunpowder used has more practical applications for ninja. Phones exist but only older models and no cell phones. Cameras exist, but only old fashioned, no digital. Only exception is computers and some modern security, medical, and scientific features, developed due to ninja needs and influence in the development and have spread into the common world._

_Also to correct my previous misstatement Genin exams are at 16 Naruto is currently 15 at the start of the story. _

Now for a new area inspired by some of my favorite stories: **REVIEW RESPONSE**.

**Irishfighter**: Thanks for the support

**Fenrir187**: Thanks, while your Werewolf the Forsaken is great, I just though mine could use a grittier and wilder feel to help get the image of the feral power that is evident in Werewolf the Forsaken. There'll be a lot more charms coming in the next few chapters as well.

**pyro357**: Here you go.

**BNGwarrior**: Thanks and let me assure you there will be serious Werewolf kicking arrogant bloodline-user ass in the future.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Speech in First Tongue"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Now that that's out of the way, LET……THE…..FIC……BEGIN!!!**

**Chapter 2: Explanations, Encounters, and Exploration**

Naruto sat in his hospital bed, his eyes cold as he stared at the man he had thought of as a grandfather for many years. "How long was I out?" asked the blonde coldly as he slowly examined his now greatly changed body. _'When Luna-sama had mentioned that there would be some physical changes she wasn't kidding.'_ thought the blonde as he studied himself. He had grown over half a foot from standing at a short 5'3" to a new whopping 5'11". What little bit of baby fat that Gai's training hadn't removed had disappeared to be replaced with lean and wiry muscle. He was still skinny but now instead of looking scrawny he now looked lean like a greyhound. His physical features hadn't changed much except that his teeth and nails were sharper, his features had gained a wilder or rugged look, and his hair had become thicker. **"Yeah, but they are definitely an improvement." **answered the Kyuubi through their newly established mental link

"About two weeks." the old Hokage stated solemnly. He was nervous about the sudden change that had overtaken his adopted grandson. The boy had never spoken so coldly to him, and had never had such an icy glare in his eyes before. He needed to find out what had happened that night, but first he need to get Naruto to open up.

"I take it that means I failed again?" asked the blonde. When the Hokage only nodded, Naruto slammed his fists into the nightstand beside his bed, nearly cracking it in half. "DAMN IT!!" shouted the angered blonde, "I worked so hard but I still can't catch a break!" he shouted in frustration.

Sarutobi was saddened to see his grandson in such a way. He knew how hard the boy had worked over the past year, and how excited he was about being placed on a team with both his friends and one of the few adults he trusted. Truthfully, Sarutobi wanted the boy to remain back a year so he could make friends his own age, but the Hokage was still saddened by his grandson's state. "Naruto," he stated in a sad and comforting voice, "I'm sorry, I know how much it meant to you to be on Gai's team with your friends, but who knows you may make even better ones this year since you'll be in a class with kids your own age." The Hokage then reached out to place a comforting hand on the boys should only to have the blonde knock it away.

"Don't" he growled.

This action merely added to the old man's shock and fear. "Naruto," he asked "what happened that night? Why are you treating me like an enemy?"

"You want to know what happened Hokage-_sama_." Naruto growled out the -sama suffix causing the old man to flinch. Naruto had never addressed him by his title without adding –jiji to the end. "Fine I'll tell you what happened." Naruto then told the old kage about what had happened two weeks ago. He explained how Mizuki and the other two teachers had attacked him and how Mizuki had told him about the Kyuubi. How he experienced the First Change and killed the other two ex-teachers while Mizuki had fled. He explained his meeting with Luna, leaving out the parts involving the Kyuubi, he didn't trust the old man enough to talk about his relationship with her anymore. He explained the basics of his powers and how they were now a kekkai genkai.

At the end of his explanation Sarutobi was shocked. Naruto had learned about the Kyuubi, killed two ex-chuunin, met a goddess, and gained an extremely powerful kekkai genkai. His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's cold voice.

"So Hokage-sama were you ever going to inform me about my little tenant?" asked Naruto with a cold glare leveled at the Hokage.

The Hokage gulped at the ice in the young man's voice. "Naruto," the old man started, "I understand your feelings right now, but …" the old Hokage tried to explain only to be cut off by a bark of laughter from the blonde.

"You understand? HA! Do you _understand_ what it's like to be constantly hated for a reason you don't even know? Do you _understand_ how it feels to be constantly attacked and find only yourself to blame? Do you _understand_ what it feels like to find that one of the few people you've ever truly trusted completely has been lying to you for your entire life? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANY OF THAT OLD MAN!?!?!?!" Naruto finished with a roar.

The old man stepped back at the sound of the pure hurt and anger in the young man's voice. "Naruto I…."

"Save it. If that's all your questions Hokage-sama, I'd like to be left alone." Naruto interrupted in an emotionless voice.

Sarutobi wanted to say more, to explain to the boy his reasons but he knew, in his current state, Naruto wouldn't listen. Besides he knew he had no excuse, so he merely nodded and turned to leave. As he was about to exit the door he spoke softly, "Naruto I know you probably hate me now, but I was only trying to protect you. I truly am sorry my boy."

Naruto heard him and responded in a soft voice. "I know Hokage-jiji. I know, in your own foolish way, you were trying to protect me from the truth. That's the only reason I can't hate you now. I just…I just can't trust you anymore." Naruto finished, shaking his head sadly.

The Hokage only smiled and nodded as he left the boy's room and headed for his office, a determined look plastered across his weathered features. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to earn back his grandson's trust.

_XXXXXXXXX_

(Later that evening)

The sun was setting as Naruto had just left the hospital, fully recovered and was heading home. As he walked Naruto felt the glares of the villagers and heard the muttered insults, the same as any other day he had lived. However this day was different for one reason. Naruto knew why they muttered and glared at him. Instead of feeling sad and lonely, the way he used to feel when he received this treatment, he began to feel hot anger course through his veins. _'These idiots can't tell the difference between an ancient fox spirit and a 15 year-old?'_ Naruto growled in his mind. **"Hey who are you calling ancient?"** demanded Kyuubi. Naruto mentally flinched _'Sorry Kyuubi-chan, forgot about the mental link, and you're not ancient, you're a beautiful mature vixen.'_ apologized the wereninja, getting a blush from said vixen.

As Naruto continued to speak with Kyuubi his new and improved ears caught the sound of an incoming rock. Moving faster than most though the blonde possible, thanks to his improved Uratha reflexes, Naruto caught the incoming projectile easily in one hand. Looking behind him he caught sight of the thrower; a short, slightly pudgy man with pink hair, that he immediately identified as a Haruno. The Haruno clan was a clan of merchants that ran a large number of the shops in the Hidden Leaf Village, and all of which were the top offenders when it came to throwing Naruto out. He had heard that the clan head's daughter had joined the ninja academy in hopes of expanding the families influence into the ninja circles. Naruto gripped the stone in his hand before cocking his hand back and returning the rock to its thrower, right onto his pudgy nose. With an audible 'CRACK' the stone connected smashing the overweight merchant's nose. The crowd was shocked. They had all come to expect the 'demon' to take their punishment with the same sorrowful looks or happy grin he always wore. How wrong the fools were.

"Listen up you bunch of moronic asswipes." snarled out the blonde. The crowds focus was then riveted on Naruto. What was this creature which had replaced their submissive demon punching bag? This was the thought shared by the majority of the crowd. "I've been taking your abuse for most of my life and I'm damned sick of it." the blonde growled. "I know about the fox and the reason you morons hate me," this caused many a gasp to fill the crowd, "and I'd like to state this once and clearly. I'm not the fox. If I was, do you idiots honestly think I'd have let you get away with all the shit you've pulled on me?" silence filled the street. "I didn't think so. Now I'm giving all of you this one warning so spread it. The next idiots who try to fuck with me again will get the same treatment returned on them with double the force. You throw a rock at me; I'll throw it right back and break your skull. You try and beat me; I'll break your arms. You try and poison me, I'll stuff it back down your throats" finished the blonde. With his peace said, the blonde turned and left, heading for his apartment, and leaving a gaping and murmuring crowd behind him.

"**Nicely said Naruto-kun,"** came Kyuubi's voice, **"I especially liked the 'double the force' part of the threat. Very alpha-like."**

'Wasn't a threat." the blonde growled, "I meant every word I said. I'm through being those bastards' punching bag. I've got pride now, and I don't intend to lose it."

"**As well you should,"** the Kyuubi agreed **"you're an Uratha, not to mention my container, you deserve your pride. Not to mention that kind of behavior impresses the females, myself included**." Kyuubi finished with a lecherous grin, getting a blush from our favorite blonde werewolf.

A few moments later Naruto reached his apartment complex. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It had four rooms: a main living room, a kitchen/dining room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was relatively well kept, a few small bits of clutter laying around, but all in all the place seemed well kept with a homey, lived-in feel to it. The place used to come under constant attack by angry shinobi hoping to get to the blonde by attacking his home. This stopped soon after, since the apartment complex was also home to a few jounin who were friendly to the boy and disliked seeing his home being attacked. After a several gangs of pillaging villagers were found strung up, beaten, with a sign saying "Apartments are protected by more than their residents" that attacks on his home had stopped. As Naruto looked around his home he noticed the lack of dust and thought that the Hokage must have sent someone to keep it clean while he was in the hospital. He remembered his discussion with old man earlier and felt a twinge of guilt for how he had treated the old man but soon shook it off. The old man had made a big mistake in lying to him about Kyuubi and he needed to understand that. _'Besides,' _Naruto thought with a grin,_ 'maybe this will get the old man to actually do something about the village. Hell knows he needs to do something. The Uchiha clan's superiority complex alone is starting to cause problems. I wish more of them were like Itari-nee.'_ The thought of Itari Uchiha brought a smile to the blonde's lips. Itari had been one of his assigned guards when she was just made a jounin and the two had bonded quite quickly. Itari hated the arrogance her clan had started to show, and often spoke of her annoyance at her clan's actions. Her only friend from the clan was one Shisui Uchiha, and even he was starting to share his clan's attitude.

As Naruto continued to scan his home to check for any intruders or traps, past events had led him to become suspicious of the apparent safety of his home, he noticed a box lying on the kitchen counter, directly under an open window, that seemed to be sheathed in moonlight. **"Naruto-kun, I believe that is the second part of Luna-sama's gift for you. It has her scent on it and that sheathe of moonlight is her personal mark."** informed the Kyuubi. Naruto nodded and approached the box.

It was large, a good two feet long, and about one and a half feet wide. It was made of a grey metal and the roof was hinged to open without coming completely off. On top of it was a note in a strange script that Naruto instinctively understood. '_Kyuubi,'_ Naruto question his totem, _'how is that I understand this strange language since I've never seen it before?' _Kyuubi quickly responded **"The language and script are called First Tongue, it's an ancient language used only by powerful spirits and the Uratha, and the reason you understand it is because Uratha have an innate ability to read and speak it. Kind of like a reflex language, your mind instinctively knows it."** The fox spirit explained to her young charge. Naruto nodded, it made as much sense as everything else that had happened to him recently. Naruto picked up the box and moved it to the end table in the middle of the living room. As he picked up the note he read:

_Dear Naruto_

_Inside this box are a few gifts to you. Consider them the legacy of the Uratha. Each is a unique fetish. Before you ask fetishes are weapons and tools created by Uratha to aid them. They are ranked like charms and rites from levels 1-5 and are created by binding a defeated or willing spirit into a physical item, thereby altering its shape and giving it unique abilities. Creating fetishes is a ritual that nearly any Uratha ritemaster can do but, it requires training to create more powerful ones. Inside are five items with letters attached to them explaining their powers or uses. This box is also a fetish called the __**Ghost-Keeper Box**__. It is a box that only Uratha are capable of touching and anyone else who attempts to touch or open it will only have their hands pass harmlessly through it. It is protected against most forms of detection without sight. These same properties are also associated with whatever is placed inside the box by an Uratha when the lid is closed. It is a useful item for keeping valuable items out of non-Uratha hands._

Naruto nodded as he read and Kyuubi decided to put her two cents in**, "A useful item, you could use it for security purposes to keep items safe or for transportation purposes to move items around without others being able to take them from you or even sense that you have them with you."** she stated. Naruto could only nod his agreement as he opened the box and removed the first item. It appeared to be a wooden cylinder somewhere between a foot and a foot and a half long, as wide as staff or spear hilt, and wrapped in deep black leather. At each end was a stylized wolf head designed with the mouth closed and clenched in a feral snarl. Naruto opened the note attached to the cylinder and began to read.

_This young Uratha is a fetish weapon, most commonly called a klaive, known as the __**Wolf's Fang**__. It is a double-bladed spear, to unlock it you only need to twist the edge of the handle. The direction you twist determines the type of blade that is released. Twisting upward will release a broad double edged blade, and twisting downward will release a crescent-shaped blade. To reseal the blade simply twist the hilt in the opposite direction. Both ends, once fully extended, are detachable from each other, by twisting both ends in different direction, left up and right down, simultaneously while pulling on the handle. So you could use them separately as short-hand weapons as well. To reattach them merely bring the ends back together quickly and twist them in the opposite direction as separating._

Naruto placed the letter and picked up the klaive. He held it out at arm's reach and twisted the left side of the handle upward. With a barely audible '_SHINK'_ the shaft extended another two feet with the wolf head popping open and a half a foot long doubled edged spearhead popping out. Naruto was impressed as he gripped the other side of the handle and twisted it downward. The same sound and extension of the shaft occurred but instead of opening to reveal a spear blade the wolf's jaw distended like a snake and an open crescent blade spread out about half a foot in each direction. The inside was razor-shard and the outside appeared to be bladed as well past the wolf head. Naruto then gave the now fully extended weapon a practice twirl and a few jabs and slashes with both ends. He then broke the shaft apart as the instructions stated and repeated the procedure with both separated ends. After he finished he reattached them both and let out a low whistle. Being friends with Konoha's weapon mistress and student to a special jounin who specialized in weapons, Naruto had learned the basics to handling most weapons, spears included. Even with his limited experience in the matter Naruto could tell the weapon was perfectly balanced and designed. A true masterpiece as TenTen would say. _'I 'm gonna need to stop by Ten's chop and pick up a scroll on a double bladed polearm style.'_ thought the blonde wereninja eager to start training with his new weapon. Kyuubi nodded within his head, **"A good weapon is useless if you don't train with it."** she stated sagely. Naruto only nodded and retracted both blades before putting his new weapon safely down on the table before placing his hands back into the box to pull out the next item.

When he removed his hands they now held a longbow with a quiver attached to it full of arrows. The bow was made of white ash and had images of the moon going through its cycles carved into it, with the full moon on top and the new moon on the bottom. The string glowed a soft silver gray, but didn't burn Naruto's finger so he figured it wasn't silver. The quiver was made of soft gray leather and held about fifty arrows. The arrows held within had shafts of white ash, like the bow itself, silver feathers, and a dull gray metal head. The most common arrow designs were all shown in the quiver: broad crescent-shaped frog catch arrows, designed for dealing damage to unarmored foes, narrow piercing heads, designed to penetrate armor, rounded fowling head, to incapacitate without killing and standard broadheads. Naruto slowly opened the note attached and read.

_This bow is called __**Moonlight**__, and it is another klaive. Not only do the arrows that it fires fly truer and swifter than others fired from a normal bow, but by focusing your essence into the bow you create arrows of pure essence that pierces solid matter and tracks your opponents no matter how quickly they move or dodge. The quiver is also special and is designed to recreate any arrows fired from it at moonrise, but you can quickly refill it by merely channeling essence into it. The exact number of each type of arrow is determined by you when it is refilled otherwise, it is 20 broadheads, 10 frog catch, 10 fowling, and 10 piercing._

Naruto smiled, bows were pretty uncommon weapons among shinobi since it was difficult to master the art of the bow when combining it with shinobi training, but the few who mastered them were respected since they could attack from farther distances than most shinobi and with an unrivaled deadliness. _'Better add a scroll on __Kyūdō to the list of things to pick up at the shop.' _Naruto told Kyuubi who nodded before adding, _'Man I'm going to need a lot of essence to power all these tools not to mention all the charms I'm gonna learn.' _Kyuubi snickered at this statement before stating, **"I don't think that'll be a problem Naruto-kun." **_'Why__do you say that Kyuubi-chan?' _the blonde asked**.****"Well since you have such large chakra reserves your essence reserves, which mirror them, are quite large as well, not to mention that you can easily convert chakra into essence and vice versa with only a little concentration. So I think running out of either one will be the least of your worries."** the fox spirit explained. Naruto nodded, he knew about his high reserves, but the fact that his essence reserves mirrored them and he could change chakra into essence and essence into chakra with only a little concentration was news to him. He smiled as he pulled back the bowstring and focused some of his essence into it. Instantly an arrow made of jagged silver light burst forth on the taunt string. Whistling softly, Naruto slowly let the bow go slack as the essence arrow disappeared. He then placed both the quiver and the bow beside the Wolf's Fang and reached into the box to pull out the next gift he'd received.

As he removed his hand he pulled out a book. Its covers were made of dull brown leather without a title and the pages were appeared stiff and yellowed with age. Before opening it Naruto picked up the letter attached to the front cover and scanned it.

_This book is a collection of most of the rituals known to the tribes that served under the Oath of the Moon. They are sorted by level and a special enchantment prevents you from reading ones that are beyond your ability to fully control. It also has a list of different fetishes and talens, which are fetishes that can only be used once before they are destroyed, you can create at your level, their abilities, and the type of spirit needed to create them. It should prove very useful to you given your auspice, plus it's written completely in first tongue so most non-Uratha won't be able to use it. _

Naruto nodded, he had needed to ask Kyuubi about the different rites the Luna had mentioned in her discussion of his auspice powers, but had been distracted by all the information she'd given him afterward. He opened the book to the first page and began skimming through the different rituals and fetishes he could create, some seemed very useful in day-to-day life while other seemed to be reserved for special purposes. He noticed that he could use up to level two rites and create up to level two fetishes plus talens. He thought for a moment, but figured it was due to his Ithaeur auspice ability. After skimming for over an hour he put the book down next to the rest of his gifts. He then reached into the box and withdrew his next gift.

He then removed his hand to find a pair of sunglasses with crescent moon shaped lenses. He removed the attached note and read.

_These are called __**Crescent Glasses**__. They are enchanted glasses that allow you to identify the type, rank, and nature of any spirit you see merely by looking directly at them. It is useful for finding out about any spirit foes you face and determining how you rank. Kyuubi can explain about the ranking system of the spirits later._

Naruto smiled as he placed the glasses on his head, and to his surprise they didn't even affect his vision in the slightest even in the dimly lit confines of his home. '_Kyuubi what did she mean by spirit ranks?_' the blonde asked his totem spirit. Kyuubi then cleared her throat and began speaking in a manner similar to a schoolteacher. **"Spirits are ranked into four broad categories based on age and power. These ranks are then again subdivided into two or three subcategories within the rank. First are the Gafflings, the lowest rank, and they are divided into Lesser Gafflings and Greater Gafflings. Lesser Gafflings are the weakest spirits in existence, they are no more intelligent than animals and a trained soldier or academy ninja could probably take one down in a fight. Greater Gafflings are slightly better and are divided into either stronger beasts with no intelligence or slightly stronger beings with normal human intelligence. You, and most other Genin, before the First Change could have taken one down in a fair fight. The next rank are the Jagglings which are also divided into Lesser and Greater subranks. Lesser Jagglings are the strongest you can probably take on now and could put up a good fight to a seasoned Genin or amateur Chuunin. They are about as intelligent as humans. Greater Jagglings could give a seasoned Chuunin or even a Jounin a hard fight, and are also about as smart as humans if not smarter. Next on the power chain are the Incarnae, and these are divided into Minor, Lesser, and Greater subranks. Minor could face down any Jounin or Anbu and probably win, Lesser Celestials are a match for your Kage level shinobi and Greater are the same rank as us Biju. They're all more intelligent than most humans. Lastly are the Celestials, these guys are the gods and goddesses of myth, Luna, Amaterasu, and other great gods all fit in this rank. No living being has the power to face these beings except another Celestial, but they don't appear to lower beings unless they must and they're impossible to summon. They only appear when they want to, like when Luna did it for you. There is also a legendary fifth rank called the Primordials, which Father Wolf allegedly belonged to, but none of them have existed since Pangaea."** Kyuubi finished her explanation and Naruto nodded as he absorbed the information before placing the sunglasses onto the book of rites and fetishes, before reaching in the box again to claim his final gift.

It was a small brown leather pouch with a note attached to the side. It sounded like it was full of something from the rattling sound it made as he moved it, but Naruto decided to read the note before opening it.

_Naruto this pouch and the crystal inside are called __**Spirit Catchers**__. They are special crystals designed to hold and store spirits you defeat and slay in combat, until you can bind them into fetishes or present them to other spirits. They are quite simple to use since they activate automatically when you slay a spirit they absorb them into the crystal automatically if there are any empty ones existing in the pouch. The bag now hold about fifty crystals, which I suggest you move since the bag itself is too precious to be carried around unless you are planning on a long trip. The crystals are destroyed after you use a spirit within them, but you can easily make more. To create new ones when the old are destroyed or, you just need to stock up, simply channel essence into the bag and leave it out in the open moonlight for a full night. Afterward a number of crystals will be fully formed inside depending on how much essence you spent._

Naruto nodded, this would be a useful gift for when he needed to create new fetishes or other tools, but he disliked the idea of killing spirits just to make weapons. Kyuubi, sensing her charge's feelings spoke to him, **"Naruto you don't need to use good spirits, there are a lot of evil and corrupt spirits in the spirit world and it's your job as an Uratha to eliminate them. Plus remember the lowest spirits are no more intelligent than animals so you should think of it as no different than killing a dear so you could eat its meat."** the Kyuubi explained seriously. Naruto smiled, she was right and he knew that as long as he only killed either corrupt or bestial spirits he would be fine. _'Thanks Kyu, I don't know what I'd do without you.'_ he thought softly, causing the fox to blush and state, **"Probably end up dead in a ditch by now."** Naruto could only chuckle. He then removed the crystals from the pouch each was shaped like a gemstone with an octagonal shape and was translucent silver in color. He placed them into a ninja pouch on his belt before returning the original pouch to the box for safe keeping.

Naruto then yawned and looked at the clock, it was approaching midnight. "Time for bed." he said aloud before gathering his new treasures and placing them back into the box and hiding it under a loose floorboard in his bedroom. _'Got a lot of things to do tomorrow don't we, Kyu?'_ he thought to the fox. **"Yup, we need to do a little shopping for some training scrolls for your two new weapons, and we should probably get you some new clothes and other equipment, since your old ones don't fit right anymore, and no more tacky orange jumpsuits."** The fox ordered. _'Never liked them anyway, but they're the only thing those bastard Haruno stores would sell me._' the boy growled mentally,_ 'Lucky for me TenTen's family likes me and owns a supply shop. I was planning on getting new clothes after I graduated anyway.'_ **"Good,"** answered Kyuubi**, "you should also speak to your friends if you can; you know they're probably worried about you. After that we can start searching for a nearby locus, and after those are done we can start training in mastering the basic of your new powers, before we head into the Shadow to start earning gifts." **Naruto only nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow his new life begins.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**End Chapter 2**

**Next Time:**

**Please read and review, **

_**Note**_**: Harem so far is: Kyuubi, Itari, Hinata, Anko, Tenten, Hana, FemHaku, Temari, and Isaribi (Fish Girl from Anime). Leaving three spots open for future decisions.**

**Any suggestions for final three or new fetishes let me know.**


	3. Fearful Truths and Dangerous Encounters

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_Note: I'm including my first ever written fight seen in this chapter so please tell me how I did in your reviews and add any suggestions._

_Two in a row coming at you no reviews so no __**REVIEW RESPONCE**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Speech in First Tongue"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**FIC READY….SET…GO!!!**

**Chapter 3: Shopping X Friends X Encounters**

(The Next Morning)

Naruto woke up early the next morning with some light stretches and aerobics to work out the kinks. After going through his standard morning exercise routine, created by Gai-Sensei: 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, a half hour of jumping jacks, and an hour of crunches and flexes. Gai's routine was designed to help Naruto keep his body in shape. His sensei had flat out told Naruto that his body wasn't built for high power taijutsu, and was build for speed and agility, using his light body to improve his agility, his high stamina to keep moving faster and longer than his opponent, his lean muscles to develop a greater speed, and his natural flexibility to get past an opponent's guard. This had at first disappointed the boy since he wanted to fight head-to-head and not run away. That is until Gai showed him how the boy's combat type fought using a special subset of the Goken. Watching his sensei turn a pile of boulders into rubble using only his speed and momentum and how he moved like a striking beast with his agility had left the boy awestruck. Gai had then sealed the deal by telling Naruto that his body was more designed for that style, so he could be even better at it. This had turned the boy into a training maniac just like his sensei, learning and practicing to increase and use his natural affinities in combat. Gai had then developed a training regimen for the boy that focused on reinforcing his existing muscle mass while allowing him to maintain his flexibility. The process had done wonders for the boy's taijutsu skills and overall physical conditioning. When, just a year ago, Naruto would have fought like a common brawler and relied on his superior healing factor and endurance to win the day; he was now a skilled combatant using his speed to either gain momentum for powerful strikes or release a rapid barrage of blows at foes, and his superior agility and flexibility to get past even the strongest foe's defense to hit with critical blows powered with speed induced momentum. He still relied heavily on his natural endurance in combat, but now it was a trained part of his style that he used just like any other skill. Deciding to hold off on his normal after workout run until later, since he needed to get going if he was going to meet TenTen at her family's shop in time to do some shopping before she left for Gai's early morning practice, that he presumed continued even now that the three had become a genin team without him. The thought of his two friends becoming genin without him filled the young blonde with a sense of sadness and disappointment, but he shook it off. He intended to tell them both about his secret today when they met, along with discussing it with Gai-sensei since the older man probably knew. He wasn't angry at Gai for not telling him since the old man had made it a law that he couldn't, but he was worried about how his friends would react when they found out. As he entered his shower Naruto found himself feeling frightened, _'What if they hate me like the villagers after they find out?'_ he asked himself. **"They won't."** assured Kyuubi**, "those two are true friends Naruto, and they'll accept you for who you are"** the Kyuubi reassured him. Her words helped dull Naruto's fears though they still lingered in the back of his mind. _'Thanks, Kyu-chan.'_ thought the werewolf. The fox only blushed at the nickname while nodding her head.

With his mind now cleared Naruto exited the shower and got dressed. He noticed that his old clothes no longer fit him right due to his growth spurt, but he made do by cutting of the legs and sleeve of an old shirt and pants and adding a slit into either side of the shirt and the remaining legs of his pants, to allow him to move freely without the clothing constricting him. If there was one thing that Naruto hated it was tight fitting clothing, one of the reasons he never wore the spandex bodysuits that his sensei and best friend favored. The result was a slightly tattered pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt that left a small section of his toned stomach exposed. It wouldn't win him any fashion awards, but it looked decent enough for the purpose and was still loose enough for him to move easily. He then removed the **Ghost-Keeper Box **from its hiding place he opened it and removed a few of his gifts. The **Wolf's Fang** he removed and hung it on the small of his back using a special sheathe he found in the box, **Moonlight** and it's quiver were hung over his left and right shoulders respectively for easy reach and use, the **Crescent Glasses** he placed on the bridge of his nose, and the **Tome of Rites **and** Spirit Catcher Pouch** he left in the box for safe keeping, though he did remove the pouch of crystals from the box and hung it on his, now greatly loosened, belt, before returning the box to its hiding place.

Now ready for whatever happened to him, Naruto left and locked his apartment behind him. As he walked through the streets of Konoha he noticed something different about how the villagers treated him. They still glared at him and muttered insults at him under their breath, but besides that they left him alone. He guessed word had spread through the village's gossip lines about the incident yesterday. He wondered if he would get any heat from the stone, but he doubted it. In order to explain the attack to anyone who had any real influence to punish him the fool would have to speak under a truth-detection jutsu, and then reveal that he threw the stone first, and if he did that Naruto could always claim self-defense and the idiot would be the one in trouble. Naruto smirked at the idea, even if he was summoned because of it he could always call for a truth-detection jutsu on his own, and explain the situation; even the idiots on the civilian council couldn't take away his right to defend himself. The thought of the looks on those bastards' faces brought a light snicker out of the blonde's mouth. His good mood was soon ruined by a shout of, "Halt, Demon Whelp." from behind him.

Naruto turned slowly and caught a look at the person who had just shouted. He found three figures standing in the center of the road. Two were large and heavily muscled, with the appearance of laborers, one was a bald man without a shirt and a scar on his right cheek and the other was a hairy faced fellow who was more heavyset then his companion, but still heavily muscled with a sleeveless muscle shirt covering his girth. The third figure stood in between the two giants, he was a scrawny little man with the same pink hair as the idiot from yesterday. _'Just great, another Haruno; he's probably here to, "avenge the honor of his clan," after I broke that other idiot's nose.'_ thought the blonde with a mental sigh.

Sure enough the next words to leave his mouth were, "Demon, I, Kazuru Haruno, have come to avenge the honor of my cousin Shubi who you mercilessly attacked yesterday." he spoke in the typical shrill Haruno voice

'_**Nailed it'**_ thought Kyuubi from within her host.

Naruto snorted, "What honor? He threw a stone at me while my back was turned. As for my 'merciless attack;' I merely returned his stone. Directly to his face." responded the blonde with a grin.

"Silence!" shrieked the Haruno. "You two," he indicated his lackeys, "hold him down while I administer some justice to this demon filth" ordered the Haruno while he pulled out a knife with a wicked look in his eye.

The two goons approached Naruto and expected the young man to run, which was his usual reaction to these attacks. Not anymore. The blonde looked at the two and stated flatly, "Since you two are probably just hired muscle, I'm gonna give you a simple warning. I'm not the same kid who used to run from a fight to avoid causing trouble anymore. If you idiots attack me, I will attack back. Just thought you deserved the warning." finished the blonde as he got into a taijutsu stance.

The two thugs were momentarily shocked by the blonde's statement and the confidence in the boy's voice, but neither backed down. Instead the bald one rushed forward arms spread wide to grab the boy and pin him down so his boss could do his work. Naruto spun around the lumbering charge and brought a heel kick to the man's ankle causing him to fall forward onto the ground with his momentum carrying him skidding forward a few feet.

Thinking the boy distracted by his companion's attack the hairy thug charged the boy with a thick fist cocked back ready to smash the boy to the ground. Naruto easily deflect the blow with a chop the wrist and then continued with a palm strike directly into the man's oversized gut. As the man bended over from the force of the blow Naruto finished with a spin kick directly to the side of the man's head, knocking him out instantly as he fell to the ground.

The man's companion had by then regained his footing and charge the blonde from behind while throwing a punch of his own, Naruto easily dodged the punch with a spin and using the momentum launched an elbow strike into the man's exposed throat. As the man bent forward gagging, Naruto finished him with a knee strike to the jaw sending the man falling backward to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto dusted of his hands before turning to the Haruno with a bored expression on his face and asked, "Is that all?" in a bored tone.

The, now enraged, Haruno shrieked in rage before charging the blonde slashing wildly with his knife. Naruto easily caught the man's wrist and delivered a quick twist to it causing the man to drop his knife. Catching the blade with his free hand, Naruto then delivered a sweep kick combined with throw to send the Haruno to the ground on his back. Naruto then stood over the now downed man with his own knife raised over his head. With a shriek of terror from the now horrified Haruno, Naruto brought the blade down towards his throat.

_THUNK_.

The blade had buried itself hilt deep into the dirt beside the newly fainted Haruno's neck. Naruto sniffed in disgust as he noticed a small puddle that had formed between the now fainted Haruno's legs. "Pathetic." he muttered as he stood back up and continued on his journey the Sumisu shop, leaving the three unconscious men in the street. He noticed that the civilian's had stopped their muttering and now gave him a wide berth. Naruto smiled at this. _'These idiots will soon learn that I'm not gonna take their abuse anymore without payback.'_ thought the young Uratha. Kyuubi only smirked within her cage, proud of her container's new attitude. _**'Naruto,'**_ she thought, _**'you are growing into a true Uratha, a proud warrior who will not be pushed around by anyone, and only shows respect to those who've earned it. You're also starting to show the signs of becoming a worthy mate.'**_ she finished with a nearly invisible lecherous grin while licking her lips.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto soon arrived at his friend's store. It was a red building without any decoration or ornamentation, the only sign that it was even a store was the small red sign above the door that had 'Sumisu' written on it in deep red letters with a single kunai and shuriken replacing the i. This wasn't for lack of effort on the owner's part, but a strategy to attract only the customers the owners wanted. The Sumisu shop dealed only in the highest quality ninja weapons, tools, equipment, and training scrolls. Every member of the Sumisu family was an expert in the art of forging, maintaining, and/or using weapons, and they'd be dead before they would ever let any of their good fall into undeserving hands. So they kept the shop's outward appearance simple, in order to discourage civilians who wanted to have a fancy-looking decoration and not a battle-ready tool. They only sold to actual shinobi, serious academy students, and others like them. The family also refused to deal with any of the Naruto haters among the populace. TenTen's father, Suchi Sumisu, had gone as far as to hunt down and nearly beat to death a shinobi who had bought a sword from the clan and had attempted to use it to harm Naruto. That memory brought a smile to the boy's lips as he entered the shop. He looked around and saw a woman at counter. He smiled and waved at her, "Hyouteki-san, good morning."

TenTen's mother looked like a full grown version of her daughter except her eyes were sea green instead of TenTen's chocolate brown, and her face was a little softer. The woman looked up at the voice and, after taking a moment to recognize the changed blonde smiled and said. "Morning, Naruto-kun, are you here to see TenTen?" she asked

Naruto nodded before speaking "That and I need to do some shopping. I've gone through a sudden growth spurt, as you can see, and need some new clothes. I've also gained a couple weapons and wanted to buy some training scrolls for them." the blonde finished indicating his new bow and the small rod on the back of his belt.

Hyo nodded her head, "Well I'll let TenTen help you with the shopping. She's upstairs right now doing a bit of prep work before she has to go meet her new team in a few hours." the woman looked sadly at Naruto. "I heard about what happened and you not being able to take the exams. TenTen was crushed when she found out you two weren't going to be on a team together." She then got a wary look in her eye. "I've also heard rumors about an encounter with some villagers earlier and you've learned a certain secret."

"If you're referring to the fox, then yes I know about it. I wanted to thank both you and your husband for treating me so kindly despite my condition." said Naruto with a bow.

Hyo simply waved her hand at him, "You're you and the fox is the fox. Anyone who can't see otherwise is an idiot." she explained calmly, and then she asked, "Are you going to tell TenTen?"

"It's one of the reasons I came to see her and Lee today. They're my dearest friends and I only hope they..." Naruto trailed off while looking away.

"They will." Hyo confirmed confidently before turning away, "I'll go get my daughter. Wait there for a minute please." before she headed up the stairs behind him.

Naruto did as the woman instructed and waited for his female friend. His newly enhanced ears caught the sound of Hyo moving up the stairs, brief message to her daughter, and then the sound of much hurrying and scraping as a young woman came barreling down the steps. As she got to the bottom she stopped and stared at the changes that had overtaken her old friend.

Naruto took this moment to look over his female friend. She wasn't that much taller than Naruto before his transformation standing at about 5'5", but she kept her body in good shape and she was very pretty, at least in Naruto's opinion. She had deep chocolate brown eyes, a soft face that showed her heritage, deep brown hair worn into two buns at the top of her head, which Naruto always found cute and would constantly tease her about them. She wore a pink sleeveless Chinese shirt and a pair of deep blue shinobi pants. Across her back she carried a half-dozen scrolls that Naruto knew kept her weapon collection, each one of which she was a deadly master in using. Naruto also noted she wore her new leaf headband across her forehead**. (AN: Physically shippuuden with canon clothes except for the scrolls.) **He always remembered how pretty his old friend looked. Though he would never admit it he had a bit of crush on her, but he wouldn't risk their friendship by acting on it.

TenTen started to speak after a moment and this brought Naruto out of his trance, "Naruto? Is that really you?" she asked

Naruto grinned at her shocked look, "The one and the only Ten-chan. What, do I really look that different?" he said with his characteristic foxy grin.

TenTen smiled at her friend's usual goofy attitude before walking forward and hugging him. This display of affection caught them both by surprise. TenTen blushed before saying, "I...I mean me and Lee were so worried about you after I heard what happened to those ex-instructors and that you were hospitalized. What happened anyway?" She asked with a worried look on her face nearly replacing her blush at her earlier misstatement.

"I promise I'll explain everything to you after we meet up with Gai-sensei and Lee. By the way who was assigned as your third team member?" Naruto asked curiously.

TenTen developed a frown, "Neji Hyuuga." she answered. She had been looking forward to being on the same team as Naruto. She'd developed a bit of a crush on the optimistic blonde when he had helped her in the academy when they first met, and she hoped serving on the same team would allow them to see just how strong their feelings for each other were.

Naruto understood his friend's foul mood. Neji Hyuuga was the rookie of the year in their graduating class and one of the most arrogant pricks he had ever met. The guy seemed to have both a superiority and inferiority complex going on at the same time. He constantly spoke about how everything was controlled by Fate. He often talked down to him and Lee saying their efforts to improve themselves were futile since they were both fated to remain losers. This had earned him Naruto's instant hatred since the blonde never believed in stuff like fate. Some of Naruto's fondest memories of the year were pranking the arrogant ass.

"Ouch. I really pity you two now. You guys have a team meeting today?" questioned the blonde.

"Yeah in about four hours at the usual training ground." TenTen answered

"Good that means we have about an hour before Gai and Lee show up for a 'youthful' warm-up." Naruto stated and TenTen nodded. They had both realized that Gai and, through imitating his idol, Lee always arrived three hours before training officially began. "In that time, would you mind helping pick out some new clothes and equipment? I could really use your expertise." Naruto requested.

"Finally getting rid of the 'kill me' orange jumpsuits?" questioned TenTen, she hated those things and offered to buy Naruto some replacements herself, but the blonde always refused. He said he wanted to hold off until graduation for an image change.

"Yup, they just don't fit anymore, and I'm tired of playing the fool." Naruto agreed before adding, "I also need some help picking a couple new weapon training scrolls. I've recently come into possession of a couple new pieces of equipment that I want to master." Naruto said indicating his bow and then the rod on his back.

"Well, I know we have a couple of training scrolls on Kyūdō in the back, but I've never seen a rod like that before. What does it do?" she asked

Naruto smirked as he demonstrated **Wolf's Fang's** different abilities and functions. TenTen was awestruck by the weapon's versatility, she even asked if she could test it for a moment, and Naruto happily agreed. After going through the motions with the weapons TenTen was even more impressed with the blade. It was perfect in every sense of the word: the blades of both the crescents and spears were razor keen, the shaft was strong and solid without adding extra weight, and the handle fitted perfectly into the wielders hands. When she separated and reattached the staff ends she was even more impressed by the ease of the motions. "This weapon is a masterpiece." TenTen said in awe as she reluctantly returned it to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"I said the same thing when I first wielded it. So do you know of any scrolls that could help me train with it?" asked the blonde

TenTen seemed to think for a moment, before she got an idea, "The thing is that this is a one of a kind weapon, but I know of three different weapons that each resemble part of that one. There's the lajatang, the double-blade yari, and the monk's spade" She then lead the blonde to a wall filled with polearms. The lajatang was a double headed weapon with the same crescent moon shaped blades as his **Wolf's Fang**. The double-blade yari was the same with its broad double-edged spearhead. Lastly the monk's spade was slightly different while one end appeared the same as the crescent blade the other was a flattened bell-shaped blade, Naruto guessed the weapon worked just like when **Wolf's Fang** had one of each head out using the bell head for precision strikes and the crescent head for broad strikes. After Naruto examined each weapon TenTen spoke again, "I think you should study each one so you can master the blade in all its forms. I know we have scrolls on each, and they all take note on separable end pieces/" TenTen finished proudly.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Granted it would take a lot of work to master three weapons at once and then learn to interchange the styles and combine them, but Naruto knew that the best things came from hard work. He smiled before saying, "That takes care of the weapon scrolls. Now all I need are some new clothes." TenTen nodded as she dragged her friend over to the clothing section of the shop.

After spending nearly the entire hour trying on clothes and getting TenTen's opinion, Naruto had made his decision. He had decided to add bits of each of his senseis into his new look. He chose some khaki brown ninja pants, a deep-green short-sleeve shirt, a pair of dark shinobi sandals, and a tan overcoat similar to Anko's. He also chose a pair of dull orange bracers that ended just before his wrists that reminded him of Gai-sensei's leg warmers, and wrapped some bandages on both his lower legs and upper arms near the elbow, like Iruka-sensei wore. When he exited the changing room in his new attire TenTen whistled, the look really worked for him. It gave him a wild look that she thought suited the blonde's personality.

With his new attire decided, Naruto grabbed another four pairs of everything he'd decided for his new look as well as the five scrolls TenTen had selected for his weapon's study. Two were for Kyūdō: one focusing on long ranged sniping and the other focusing on normal archery techniques. The other three were introductory scrolls on each of the three weapons TenTen had shown him. All the scrolls contained a jutsu or two to combine with the new weapon. Naruto paid for his new equipment, though Hyo insisted on him taking the clothing as an early birthday gift, and the two shinobi departed to meet up with Gai and Lee at Training Ground 24.

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto and TenTen arrived at the training ground a short time later. It was a standard Konoha training ground with equal parts forest and open land. It also had a small lake near the southern edge and a large number of training dummies near the center, that were currently being brutally beaten by the oddest pair of creatures one could ever find. The larger of the two was a tall well muscled man about 6'01" with deep black hair cut into a bowl-cut, a pair of gigantic eyebrows, strong hard-cut features, and a toothy smile. He wore a full-body, green bodysuit, a standard jounin vest, blue ninja sandals, a pair of orange legwarmers, and a leaf headband tied around his waist as a belt. The other was like a smaller version of the larger one, standing at about 5'8" with features so similar one would think them father and son rather than student and teacher. The only differences were that the younger man's features were a little softer, he wore bandages wrapped around his wrists and forearms, and his vest was a simple ninja vest without any marks of rank. These two creatures were Maito Gai and Rock Lee. The two turned and looked at the approaching figures. Both instantly recognized TenTen but it took them a moment to realize that it was Naruto walking beside her.

Lee instantly ran forward and greeted his best friend/rival, "Naruto it is good to see you my rival, and it seems your flames of youth are burning even brighter to have caused such a change in your body." Lee shouted happily while entering his good-guy pose and flashing them both a toothy grin.

"Indeed my youthful student, your fellow youthful student must surely have entered a new and more youthful era in his already youthful life." agreed Gai loudly.

Both Naruto and TenTen sighed at the volume of their friend and older mentor. Both had gotten used to the high volume and love of the word 'youthful' that comprised Gai and Lee's way of speaking, but it was still annoying. "It's good to see both of you to." said Naruto before he got serious. "I wanted to explain what happened to me to you three first since I trust you guys plus Anko and Iruka-sensei the most. But first I have a very important secret that both Lee and TenTen need to hear, but I think you already know it Gai-sensei." Naruto said while looking at Gai with a calm yet serious expression on his face.

Gai nodded his head, he'd heard from the village that Naruto now knew about the fox being sealed inside him and he guessed that it was the secret that he wanted to reveal to Lee and TenTen. Gai was proud that his student trusted both his friends with the truth, and he was certain that both would accept him for who he was. Both Lee and TenTen were curious about what had caused their usually jovial teammate to become so serious. Naruto turned his eyes to his two dearest friends and explained, "Guys this secret is an S-class village secret that I need both of you to swear that you will not reveal to anyone. A law by the Third states that anyone other than me who discloses it will be executed. Do you guys understand?"

Both Lee and TenTen were surprised by the level of secrecy that surrounded this secret, but both nodded their heads for Naruto to show that they understood.

Naruto put on a determined look and pushed away the fears that were rising in his belly. It was now or never. "You see," Naruto started, "15 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village….." Naruto told them everything about how the fox was sealed inside him at birth. Both TenTen and Lee were shocked by the revelation of their friend's life

TenTen spoke shakily, "So that's why you were…" she stopped before finishing.

Naruto nodded before speaking again, "Now that you guys know the truth I'll understand if you don't want to be near me anymore. I…." Naruto's sentence was cut off as he was hugged by TenTen

"Don't be an idiot. You're you and the fox's the fox. We would never abandon you for such a stupid reason." she said into his shoulder without letting him go.

"TenTen is correct Naruto; we are your friends through and through. Anyone who can't see past the fox is the epitome of unyouthfullness." Lee stated while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Naruto could only smile as he returned TenTen's hug, "Thank you." he whispered softly. His friends only smiled as TenTen released her hug.

Gai was proud of his students, and he sorely wished they had gotten to form a team together. They would have made a perfect combat trio. Lee could have handled the close range fighting and TenTen handling mid to long range with her weapons. Naruto was the perfect support member moving between close range with his own taijutsu and mid to long range with his skill with ninjutsu. He had even gone so far as to complain to the Hokage himself about letting Naruto take a make-up since it wasn't the boy's fault he'd missed the test, but Sarutobi had been adamant about not showing favoritism to his grandson and forced the man to take the Hyuuga onto his team in Naruto's place. Gai didn't have a problem boy, and he wouldn't begrudge him for taking Naruto's spot, but he was sure the boy's arrogance would negatively affect their teamwork.

"Now that that's out of the way, I wanted to tell you guys about what happened the night I was attacked." Naruto started speaking again and everyone's attention was again riveted to the blonde boy as he explained Mizuki's attack on him with the other ex-chuunin, getting an angry look from the others, and how he'd been told the secret. He then told him about the First Change, how he'd met Luna and the Kyuubi. When he explained what had happened between him and the Kyuubi, everyone else was shocked. He asked Gai not to tell the Hokage unless he was directly ordered to, and he agreed trusting his student's judgment. As he finished explaining his new bloodline and the abilities it had the others were amazed.

"YOSH!" shouted a now excited Lee, "This new bloodline of your is surely an embodiment of you youthful spirit my friend. I can't wait to face it in a sparring match."

"Me too Bushy Brows," agreed Naruto before continuing, "but I want to wait a while until I can master how to use it." the blonde explained, getting an understanding nod from his friends.

"Well, if you need any help practicing with those new weapons let me know okay." stated TenTen smiling

"The same goes for both me and my youthful apprentice, if you want to practice your new forms taijutsu." said Gai in his good-guy pose, which Lee soon followed.

Naruto only smiled and nodded at his friends. The three continued to talk, with Gai occasionally adding his opinion but otherwise simply happily watching his three student talk, about changes that had occurred over the past two weeks, and on how Naruto's next term in the academy would go. Naruto had accepted the fact, and stated that he could use the time to completely master his new bloodline. His friends agreed that it was a good idea. He also explained his plan to enter the Shadow after he got the basic down to earn some new gift and Gai told him it would be best to tell the Hokage about his plans beforehand so the old man wouldn't send anbu on a needless search. Naruto agreed reluctantly. Both his friends and Gai understood about the fallout between him and the old man, and agreed the Hokage had no right to keep the Kyuubi a secret from the blonde. As the four continued their discussion and planning meeting to train together, even if they weren't an official team they were still friends and wanted to continue practicing together, Naruto's nose picked up a scent approaching them. He alerted his friends and the three stopped their discussion and looked toward the incoming presence.

Out of trees came a figure about the same height as Lee, maybe a bit taller. He had shoulder length black hair, and a calm face. He wore a short-sleeved jacket and a pair of black shorts. He had bandages across one of his legs and arms and had a kunai/shuriken holster strapped on the same leg. **(AN: Again Shippuuden body with canon clothes)** The most shocking part of him were his eyes, they were slate gray with no pupil visible, announcing him as a Hyuuga, one Neji Hyuuga to be exact. The Hyuuga looked at group before scowling at the blonde, "What are you doing here failure?' he asked in a snide voice.

"I have just as much right to use a training ground and speak to my friends as you do Bug Eyes." Naruto responded coldly, using his favorite nickname for the arrogant Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga's scowl deepened, "Be that as it may, we have a team meeting to attend, so I believe a failure who couldn't even show up for the exams should simply leave. Though I am not happy being placed on a team with a talentless fool who can't perform even the most basic of jutsu and a girl who relies solely on toys to win her battles." the Hyuuga responded icily.

TenTen and Lee both growled at the insults but Naruto chuckled and stated, "That's some big talk from a weakling who believe that everything is predestined and doesn't have the strength to fight it." With that said he turned and bid his goodbyes to his friends and teacher, who all returned the gesture before the blond took off, and leaving behind a very pissed Neji and a snickering TenTen and Lee.

As Naruto continued to leap through the woods on his search to find a private spot to train in his new powers, he noticed something. It was an odd tingling in the back of his nose, like a scent without a smell. 'Kyuubi what's going on?' he asked his totem. The fox spirit quickly answered, "You're picking up the scent of a locus nearby." Naruto grew excited then replied, 'Should we investigate?' "Yes, but be cautious locus in the physical world are often guarded by spirits who make them their homes to draw power from the essence they generate. So you may have to fight for it. Don't worry about harming an innocent spirit, any spirit that spends a lot of time in the material world, is either corrupted by it or is corrupting it." the fox responded. Naruto nodded, Kyuubi had explained earlier how spirits that enter the mortal world were usually either corrupted by their surroundings and driven mad, or they were manipulative beings that stayed there to help empower themselves by affecting and controlling mortals. Either way it was his duty to take it down before it attempted to harm his home.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**First Cliffhanger**

**End Chapter 3**

**Read and Review Please.**


	4. Staking a Claim and Training for Shadows

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_Note: Just to let you know there will be heavy Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Kakashi bashing in this fic. I'm also changing the academy's teaching style since the crew would be older to deal with elemental jutsu in the final year._

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

**TheDragonBard****: **I understand your feelings, I feel the same way about Sakura X Naruto pairings, but I want to try this. I implore you to at least give it a chance. As for your harem suggestion: Koyuki is planned for a different fic, but I may put her in this one as well. Haruna is also possible. Sakura, as I stated earlier, is out of the question. She is a stuck-up brat with Uchiha on the brain.

**Irishfighter: **Thanks for the support

**hellblack: **Thanks for the support and as for the suggestions: Tsume and Kurenai are both out. Tsume and Hana wouldn't work together in the same fic, and while I like it as a one-shot pairing, I just can't seem to stabilize it in an ongoing story. Kurenai has never been one of my favorite Naruto girls and I prefer her being with Asuma. Lastly Mei is an idea I've been toying with a lot recently, and I promise if she's not in this harem she'll be in one of the others.

**Fenrir187:** I appreciate the support, I plan on making a few chapters on the final academy year with the annoying Uchiha attempting to take Naruto's power, and I plan on including the tribes, but I won't tell you just yet and I'll only say it'll be answered during his trip to shadow.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought'_

"_Speech in First Tongue"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**FIC TO LAUNCH IN 5….4…..3….2….1….IGNITION**

**Chapter 4: Locus Fight X Uchiha X Shadow Training. **

Naruto followed the scent of the locus to a nearby expanse of open land. Naruto didn't recognize it as a training ground, so he decided it was one of the open construction areas that the leaf had. You see when the First and Second Hokages had created the Leaf Village and the surrounding walls; they had planned for the village to continue to grow through attracting new clans and new ninja. Even after five generations of growth since its founding, Konoha still had many open areas available for new clans to create compounds or the village proper to expand into. This looked to be one of those areas located near the infamous 'Forest of Death' that Anko had trained Naruto in several times. The area was mostly an expanse of flat solid land surrounded by trees in a circular ring. The only defining feature was what appeared to be a small spring in the center. Naruto focused on the spring. It was that point that was giving off the weird unscent that Kyuubi said indicated a locus. As he approached he caught a strange scent in the air. It was wet, like a pond or river, but there was something more to it, a smell that Naruto instinctively recognized as _spiritual_. Approaching cautiously, his reflexes didn't fail his as a part of his mind sensed something wrong and he leapt backwards.

_WHISH_

Just in time to avoid a lash of water coming from the spring.

Instantly a column of water burst upward from the spring and reshapes itself into an almost human-like form. The being made of water appeared to be a human woman except for the fact that its arms ended in long tentacles instead of hands, it had no legs instead it was supported by a serpent-like tail, and its face was a blank mask except for two eyes that glowed a dark blue. Naruto adjusted the **Crescent Glasses** on his nose and activated their power to get a better idea of what he now faced.

_**TYPE**__: Water Hydrana_

_**RANK**__: Greater Gafflings_

_**NATURE**__: Corrupted Water Spirit_

'_Greater Gaffling, does that mean I can beat her Kyuubi?'_ asked the blonde to his totem guide. **"Yeah pup, you can take her. I know her species, they're a common breed of elementals in the Shadow and they're on the lower end of the power totem pole in their category."** confirmed the Fox. Naruto nodded before asking, '_You've mentioned corrupted spirits before Kyuubi, but I don't know what a corrupted spirit is.'_ questioned the blonde. **"Explain later, dodge now!"** shouted the Kyuubi as her container ducked and rolled under another lash of the Hydrana's whip-like arms. The blonde returned to his feet with a kunai in hand. He didn't draw **Wolf's Fang **yet because he hadn't got a chance to train with it. Anko's lessons on weapon use came rolling into his head, _"Don't get cocky and try to fight with a weapon you've never used before. In those circumstances the blade will be more of a hindrance than an aid." _

"**Filthy half-breed,"** hissed the Water Hydrana its voice echoing out of nowhere, **"I'll enjoy peeling the flesh from your bones!"** the spirit laughed maniacally as she continued to lash at the blonde with both tentacles.

The boy dodged both strike with a side jump, but the left tentacle manage to rip through his shirt and leave a light gash on the side of his chest. His combined Uratha and Kyuubi healing factors instantly healed the minor wound as he threw his kunai before performing a pair of quick handseals. "**Kunai Kage Bunshin!**" shouted the blonde as one kunai became a dozen. The serpentine spirit was able to slip under most of them with a flowing dodge but two caught her in the tail. The spirit's hiss of pain showed that he'd hurt the creature with that one, but not by much. The pain only seemed to egg the spirit on and her face seemed to ripple where her mouth should have been and soon fired a stream of highly pressurized water at the blonde.

Naruto jumped to the side barely avoiding the blast of water that dug a deep trench into the earth. '_Well since physical attacks don't seem to slow her down, let's see how she likes a dose of elemental jutsu.'_ thought the blonde with an evil grin. The blonde then charged forward quickly going through some handseals and shouted, "**Lightning Style: Wave Current**". As he closed in he brought his hands together in fists before quickly pulling them apart. As he did a several currents of lightning seemed to connect his fists before they lashed out in a spreading wave toward the Hydrana. The area was too wide for the spirit to dodge. As the wave of electricity hit her the Hydrana shrieked in pain and quivered before launching her whip-like arms at Naruto in a desperate attempt to stop the blonde's approach. One Naruto easily side-stepped but he caught the other on his right shoulder. Grunting in pain, but still moving, Naruto finished closing the gap and formed another set of handseals before shouting, "**Wind Style: Blasting Pressure Palm.**" He brought his open palm, now glowing bright green, directly into the creature's chest. A blast of condensed wind chakra hit the creature and blasted it backward and into the ground. The creature coughed weakly a couple of times before it collapsed in on itself and turned into a puddle of water.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief before he got a grin on his face, "Easy win." he stated proudly. **"Don't get cocky cub, those things are barely better than Lesser Gafflings and that's only because of their intelligence, which that one lacked since she was driven mad by her corruption. So in reality what you just fought was one of the weakest spirits. You're gonna need to get a lot stronger then you are now if you want to survive in the Shadow." **Naruto nodded his head, he remembered how often Anko, Gai, and Iruka had drilled into his head that getting cocky meant getting himself killed. '_Kyuubi, I know I asked earlier but what do you mean when you refer to some spirits as corrupted?'_ the blonde asked curiously. Kyuubi sighed before explaining, **"Corrupted spirits are spirits that have lost sight of their nature. Spirits are highly connected to their nature; it's a part of us, a part of our soul. If we lose touch with it we can go mad, or be turned into true monsters. It's what every wise spirit fears."** _'How does a spirit become corrupted?'_ **"It can happen for a number of reasons, but there are three common ways: the focus of the spirit's nature is destroyed or damaged in some way, the spirit is exposed to some kind outside stimuli or surrounded by strong negative emotions for a prolonged period of time, or the spirit gets power hungry and does it to itself in order to become stronger."** Naruto only nodded his head slowly in understanding; in any case these corrupted spirits were dangerous. As he thought of it noticed a soft glow emanating from one of his pouches. Opening the pouch he noticed that one of the **Spirit Catcher** gems had changed. Instead of iridescent silver it now glowed a deep sea blue with the kanji for 'Water' now sitting in its center in a near-black blue. **"It appears that you've captured your first spirit, Naruto-kun. Water spirits are very useful in crafting fetishes that deal with healing, fluidity, and of course water. It should prove very useful."**

Naruto continued to study the stone for a minute before putting it into another pouch. He then approached the locus again warily, prepared just in case the Water Hydrana had any friends lying in wait. Sniffing the air and noting no other creatures in or nearby the pond that had the same _spiritual _scent that he'd detected earlier, he finally approached the spring. As he got closer he could feel the energy radiating from the spring. It was like stepping into the warm steam right after you got out of the shower, relaxing but at the same time energizing. When Naruto reached the edge of the spring and stepped in, it felt like a bolt of energy just hit him. It was the same rush he felt when he experienced the first change, only more serene and less savage. When he finally reached the center of the pond he sat into a meditative posture, leaving him submerged up to his shoulders, and just breathed in and out. As he breathed in, a transparent blue mist seemed to rise from the water's surface, and flow into the blonde's mouth in streams. As he breathed in the mist he felt his energy restored. Once he felt as if he couldn't contain anymore he stood and left the pond. As he left Naruto felt better than he had felt since the First Change had taken place. Like he'd just eaten a big meal and was completely stuffed, but that only described it to a level, this was something deeper, like a more important need than simple hunger had been fulfilled. Kyuubi smiled at her charge as the thoughts rushed through his head, **"That pup, is how you feel when your essence has been fully restored. After the First Change you were left with only a partially full reserve, but now you're running with a full tank. So how does it feel?"** Kyuubi already knew the answer but wanted her ward to speak it in his own words. "I feel…" the blonde's whisper paused as if searching for the right word before smiling and finishing, "complete." Kyuubi could only nod, that was probably the best word the kid could use to describe the feeling. **"Well now that you've absorbed your fill of essence, we should head home and look at those scrolls you've gotten, not to mention take a better look at that Book of Rites and see which ones we should use right away."** Naruto only nodded and used a quick water jutsu to remove the excess water from his clothes before heading home.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

**(Later that evening)**

Naruto stood in front of his kitchen table with his new clothes laid out in front of him and a kunai in one hand. The Book of Rites was laying on the nearby countertop. Naruto was in Dalu form at Kyuubi's suggestion, since this form allowed him to tap the primal, natural energy easier than his Hishu form. He looked most the same except he'd shot up another half a foot to stand at about 6'5" and now had broader shoulders, his hair was thicker throughout his body, his teeth and nails were sharper, and his face now seemed more bestial with larger pointed ears and more feral features. He was wearing only a left-over pair of loose-pants. As Naruto slowly concentrated he cut his palm with the kunai and let a bit of blood smear onto the blade, then while slowly chanting under his breath in First Tongue he drew a small circle on the nearest piece of clothing. Instantly the clothing absorbed the blood and now stood fresh and clean. Naruto continued the process with each article of clothing he'd bought and owned, rewetting the kunai with his palm when he had to, until every piece of clothing he now owned had been marked. With that he finished the ritual and thought to himself, _'Now I don't have to worry about buying new clothes every time I use my shapeshifting ability.'_ **"A very useful rite this **_**Rite of Dedication**_**, allows the user to bless his clothes so that they either grow with him or merge into his new body when he changes."** Kyuubi stated. Naruto only nodded as he return to his Hishu form and began to put his new clothing away. After finishing he moved to sit down on the couch and continue his study of the **Book of Rites** when he heard a knock at the door.

'_Wonder who that is?'_ thought the blond as returned the book to the **Ghost Keeper Box** before placing it under the table. He then stood and went to the door and looked through the peephole. Standing in front of the door was a familiar figure that brought a smile to the boy's lips as he opened the door to let the individual in. As he did so he smiled and said, "Hey Itari-chan, how have you been, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

As the woman walked in, Naruto couldn't help but stare at the 21 year old. She was tall, about the same height as Lee at 5'8" and statuesque in her build. Her skin was pale like most Uchihas but her strong limbs showed her efforts in her training. Her hair was raven-feather black and fell to her shoulders, her lips a soft red even without the makeup, and her features were strong but held a softness to them. Her eyes were a deep but soft black. She was well built with a pair of C-cup breasts, and a well toned body. In every sense of the word Itari Uchiha was beautiful. At least that was what Naruto always thought and had told her on a couple of occasions. This had always caused the Uchiha to blush, and respond with a "Baka" and a friendly tap on the head.

Itari smiled at her younger friend's greeting. Secretly she'd developed feelings for the blonde over the years she spent keeping an eye on him while in anbu. They had started as feelings of respect for a person only 6 years younger than her that strongly carried a burden that she knew would cause a normal man to break. Despite all the pain and hatred the boy received he still always moved forward and never let the darkness consume him. To Itari that alone was worthy of her respect, but the feelings she harbored for the blonde had grown over the years. She and the blonde started speak and she began to understand him better. She saw the wounds that the isolation and pain had placed on his soul and mind, but how he refused to let them stop him. Two years ago an event occurred that forced her feelings for the blonde into the light. While on watch that night someone had attempted to attack her, but Naruto had put his own life on the line to intercept the blow for her. The attacker turned out to be a ninja whose family had been killed by the Kyuubi; the man had hoped to make Naruto suffer by forcing him to watch someone he cared for die in front of him. Itari had easily dispatched the man and rushed Naruto to the hospital, but the attack and Naruto's actions forced her to realize something. When she was carrying him to the hospital she was begging for anything to keep him alive. After the boy was announced safe she had felt like meaning had returned to her world. She thought of these emotions throughout the next few days and was forced to realize their source. It wasn't friendship, gratitude, or even sisterly affection; it was love. She was in love with Naruto Uzumaki. For the next year she had attempted to deny it, tried to reason her way out of it, but to no avail. A year ago when the blonde was getting closer to his friend TenTen, Itari had felt an emotion that she couldn't deny: Jealousy. That had pretty much cleared any doubts in her mind about her feelings for the blonde. Now the only problem was how to tell him and see how he felt for her. That problem was still vexing Itari.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, annoyed but fine." Noticing the curious look Naruto was giving her, Itari explained. "Father has been attempting to convince me into a marriage contract with one of the members of the clan so I 'can start acting like a _proper_ Uchiha woman.'" She practically spat the word proper. To most of the Uchiha clan a female Uchiha's place was in the home popping out little Uchiha babies to either earn the clan greater renown or create more Uchihas depending on their gender. Itari hated that sexist attitude of her clan, and while her mother would accept it, she had no plans on doing so. Beside the only guy she ever really wanted was standing in front of her, and he was no Uchiha.

Naruto growled at the statement about her father's course of action. "The old bastard is just a sexist prick." he growled out. Itari only smiled at this.

"Agreed." she said before continuing, "Anyway, moving away from my rotten family, the reason I stopped by was to check on and catch up with my favorite blonde, since I heard you had just been released from the hospital." she said smiling, before she became serious, "I've also heard that you've learned a very big secret and have taken to defending yourself in a more vigorous way?" she asked.

"If you're referring to the Kyuubi then yes I do know about it being sealed inside me. As for my new attitude toward being attacked, I'll just say that now that I know why I don't intend to let anyone hurt me for something that isn't my fault." answered the blonde.

"Glad to hear it." Itari said while smiling, "and I'm sorry for not being able to tell you but…." Itari tried to explain but she was cut off.

"I understand Itari-chan; the old man's law forbade you from doing so under the penalty of death. I've already told the old man exactly what I think of his 'protection measure'" Naruto finished irritably.

"Guess that explains why Hokage-sama is in such a poor mood." Itari responded, thinking to her meeting with the old man a few hours ago, the man had seemed quite depressed. "I hope you'll forgive him in time. Despite the stupidity of his actions, he was trying to help you."

"I know and I will in time," Naruto stated solemnly before a mischievous smirk crossed his face, "but the old man is going to have to pay for it out the rear."

"Still the trickster." stated Itari chuckling.

"I am who I am." responded the blonde cheekily "By the way how is Shisui doing?" asked the blonde.

"Sadly he's becoming more like the rest of the clan each day. I've been trying to keep him from losing himself to the arrogance, but the clan seems to be offering him something he truly desires."

Naruto nodded, he'd never liked Shisui but he tolerated him for Itari's sake. "Oh you'll never believe what happened to me after the attack. You see…." Naruto then started telling her everything he'd told his friends in Team Gai, and she was just as astounded by the blonde's new skill set. After that the two talked for another couple hours until Itari noticed the time and decided it was time for her to head home, although a part of her wanted to ask if it would be okay for her to spend the night. Then she could….Itari shook away those thoughts as she left bidding her blonde companion good night and much luck with his upcoming training. Naruto returned the feelings while waving goodbye, before heading to bed. Tomorrow his training for his journey into the Shadow began.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**(Timeskip: 1 month later)**

A month came and went quickly for Naruto, as the young wereninja trained thoroughly to gain a mastery of his new powers. His days quickly developed into a steady routine. He woke up with the sun every morning and did his morning workout, increasing it to coordinate with his physical increases. Two hours later he'd check his equipment before heading off to his locus, where'd he spend the next 10 hours training. First he'd spend an hour in each of his different forms, attempting to fully understand and master each of them: practicing from shifting from that form into one of the other four and vice versa, understanding each form's strengths, and practicing combat and taijutsu in each form with the help of a few shadow clones. He learned that he could control his Gauru form by simply channeling chakra throughout his body after the transformation. This made the form draining to maintain for prolonged periods even with his reserves, but it would be useful in a pinch and he wouldn't have to worry about losing his mind to an uncontrollable rage in the middle of a mission. For the next three hours he'd spend training with **Wolf's Fang **in its different forms, and **Moonlight**. For training in Kyūdō he'd set up a number of targets in the area and even used shadow clones for experience with running and dodging foes using his bow, and for practice dodging attacks while firing. His accuracy was now top-notch at normal distances but his sniping skills still needed some work. His training with **Wolf's Fang** was also going smoothly, he'd mastered the basics of using each of his weapon's forms and was getting good at switching from one to another, but he wanted to master it before he advanced to specific styles with each weapon. He'd found the weapon was better suited for dealing with larger numbers of opponents than for one-on-one fights. The remaining two hours were divided between training in his jutsu and spirit charms. He'd been able to create three new jutsu using his Dalu and Gauru forms: **Wolf Style: Piercing claws**, **Wolf Style: Crashing Howl**, and **Wolf Style: Ripping Talons**. Naruto wondered if the talent he'd shown in creating new jutsus was a side-effect of his auspice like his talent in rites. Kyuubi had even taught him a special technique called: **Fire Style: Fox Fire**, a very useful and adaptable fire jutsu that Naruto learned easily despite his lack of fire affinity. Kyuubi explained it was because the technique was a Kitsune technique and, as her host, he was now part Kitsune so even without a fire affinity he would learn and master it easily. As for the charms, Naruto soon had the image training involved to create each effect down flat and could use them much easier. He had asked Kyuubi about learning more powerful charms and Kyuubi had explained to him about how the techniques he had now were part of Charm Trees. When asked what they were the fox had responded, **"Charm trees are like a self continuing technique. As you master and use more of each technique they will grow stronger until a new technique ''blooms' from the older one. You'll get an instinctive understanding of the technique when it blooms, and I should warn you the can appear at any time, from the middle of a fight or in the middle of a meal, but they usually emerge in sleep and you'll be aware of them when you first awaken. This basically means that as long as you keep training your skills will keep growing, and you'll get progressively more powerful charms."** This had answered most of the blonde's questions on charm training, and he couldn't wait to get to the Shadow to start sowing a forest of these 'Charm Trees' in his mind. After that it was usually dark out and he'd return home to spend the remaining four hours divided among studying the **Book of Rites** and his other training scrolls and practicing his chakra control before heading to bed.

He'd had about five or six more encounters with angry villagers; over half of them led by a Haruno, and each had ended in the same way. With the offending villagers ending up curled up on the ground in a beaten and bloody heap. He'd even started taking after his sensei Anko in adding a little bit of subtle torture to the leaders and more annoying members, nothing they could prove, but painful none the less. He was surprised that no shinobi had made an attempt, until Itari had told him that the Hokage had made it quite clear that any shinobi under his command who he found out was even bothering him now would face immediate execution without a trial at the Hokage's own hand. This has caused a stir from the Civilian council, but they had no power over the matter, despite their protests.

Besides these encounters he'd had a few more interesting events happen as well. He'd met up with both Anko and Iruka. They'd both expressed their sympathies about him failing and when he told both about everything that had happened and his recent change in the way he'd handle the villagers, both teachers were shocked and proud. Anko was glad her gaki had finally gotten something back for the shit he'd been forced to live through, and was prouder than anything when she heard how he was 'dealing' with the more annoying villagers who attacked him. She personally praised his sadistic side as her own creation through training, both her fellow teacher agreed but neither was happy about its creation, and offered to teach him a few new torturing skill to help add to the villagers' pain. Naruto had politely refused saying that, "If I did that then the idiots would try and get me executed for torturing civilians." Anko was forced to agree with the boy's logic but kept the offer open for after graduation. Iruka was also glad his little brother had finally gotten something good out of his life, and, while not so happy about the sadistic parts, was glad he had decided to start defending himself. When both asked about the reason for his change in methods he'd simply responded, "I'm not going to let myself be punished for something that I didn't do just to let a bunch of idiots feel better about themselves for their losses." was the blonde's only response. Both had agreed with the boy's logic. He was trying to meet up with his friends on Team Gai once a week to practice and hangout. Usually he'd spar with **Wolf's Fang** or practice using **Moonlight** with TenTen and practice his taijutsu in Dalu form with Lee; he wanted to keep Gauru a surprise in case of emergencies.

As for his practice in using rites the blonde had used a few more since the night he marked his clothing. The first one was the _**Mark of Territory**_**.** It was a rite that branded something as the property of an Uratha for all the spirits to know. He'd put the mark on both his locus and his apartment. It was a simple ritual that simply involved Naruto smearing his blood onto the object or the entrance to the place that belonged to him in the symbol of his auspice moon while chanting under his breath. Then there was the _**Hallow Touchstone**_ ritual. It allowed him to create storage devices that could hold essence for prolonged periods of time so that the Uratha could recharge his essence when there was no locus nearby. Naruto found this ritual to be extremely useful and created half a dozen touchstones for his use during missions. They were all crafted the same, a leather pouch that looked like a water-skin with one of the large smooth stone's that made up the bottom of the locus spring sown into the bottom of the pouch. Creating them was a simple rite where all he did was take the finished touchstone into the water of the locus with him and sit at its center while meditating and then simply use his will to guide the essence into the touchstone. Recharging them was even simpler; all he had to do was let them rest inside the locus for a few hours before removing them. Last was the _**Rite of Spirit Branding**_ that allowed the spirits in the Shadow to see the marks of his accomplishments. The ritual involved using his claws to mark his shoulders, arms and chest with the First Tongue symbols of the five great virtues of Uratha: Purity, Honor, Glory, Wisdom, & Cunning. Purity represented his dedication to the Oath of the Moon and how well he followed it, and its mark glowed dimly along his body showing neutrality. Honor showed how he kept to his word and followed through on his obligations, and it glowed strongest over Naruto, showing how much the boy believed in following his word and code. Glory was his pride as a warrior and the resolve and strength which he carried with him, and he was surprised to see it glowing bright and strong around his body. Wisdom was his skill as a shaman, his ability to understand the spirit world, and it was the base of the crescent moon auspice, and it glowed faintly showing some progress but not a lot. Lastly was Cunning, Naruto's ability to think on his feet and how he could adapt to changes, and, like Glory, Naruto was surprised by how bright the symbol glowed, but he put it as him being a trickster by nature.

All in all it had been a very productive and enjoyable month and Naruto now felt, and Kyuubi agreed, he was ready for the Shadow. He'd given his goodbyes to his friends and senseis, telling them he'd be back in about two months. Now all that was left was to tell the Hokage of his departure.

_XXXXXXX_

**(The Hokage Tower: Hokage's Office)**

Naruto entered the office to find the old man toiling away at the seemingly endless mountain of ultimate evil known as paperwork. Naruto, being a clever fox/wolf, had already found the secret to defeating the evil threat, but had decided to keep it to himself until the old man earned his forgiveness. The boy passed by the shaking secretary. The woman had at first refused him entry stating that the Hokage "had no time to talk with demon filth." Naruto had given the woman two options: announce him through the speaker or announce him in person after he threw her through the door. The woman, hearing of Naruto's new approach to dealing with those that treated him unfairly, but not believing it until now, had quickly chosen the first option. The Third looked up from his torture…I mean work and smiled at the boy's new appearance. He'd heard about, and seen, the changes in the boy's attitude. Though he wished the boy would try to solve the issues more peacefully, he accepted and approved of Naruto's decision to protect himself. As long as the boy didn't go on the offensive and attack villagers first the boy had his support. The Civilian council had been trying to get the boy arrested or executed for his actions, but each time their accusations were thrown out the window since each of the 'victims' attacked first and Naruto only acted in a fashion to protect himself. It was causing the Hokage some major headaches but he felt his actions were the least he could do to make it up to the boy.

"Hello, Naruto. I like the new look." the old man stated.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said lightly. Old man was the closest the old kage could get to being treated like the past. It showed that while Naruto had forgiven the old man's actions, he still hadn't earned back the young man's trust. The Third would know he'd gotten the blonde's complete forgiveness when he called him ojiji again.

"So Naruto, I've got some good news. Given the facts surrounding your new abilities, I'd say we can convince the council to let you start your own clan." the Hokage stated happily.

Naruto shook his head and said, "Hokage-san, you are the leader of this village and the council exists only to advise you. They can't approve or disapprove anything against your approval. If you want to give me the right to start my own clan it's your decision, not theirs. You're the legendary Hiruzen the Professor, God of Shinobi, start acting like it. If you can't maintain control then maybe it's time to pass on the hat." Naruto finished disapprovingly.

The old man looked a little ashamed at this statement. The boy was right; he was acting like a weak-willed figurehead and not the village's supreme commander. HE WAS THE PROFESSOR DAMN IT!! It was time he started acting like it. "You're right my boy, I think it's about time I show those bastards on the civilian council who wears the hat in this village." the old man stated solidly.

Naruto nodded, it was about time. "Anyway old man we can discuss that when I get back. I just thought I'd give you some warning that I'm going to the Shadow to do some training."

The old Hokage nodded. Naruto had told him in the hospital how he would need to go to the spirit realm to gather these 'charms' he used. "How long will you be gone?" asked the old man.

"About two months give or take. I should be back about a week before the academy starts again, but I may pop in and out every once in awhile to get some supplies." the blonde answered getting a nod from the old kage.

"Then I wish you the best of luck my boy." The Hokage said bidding the blonde farewell.

"Thanks old man." the blonde said with a smile as he left.

_XXXXXXX_

Naruto stood ready to leave, he had a pack along his back filled with the essentials for the two months of staying in the shadow. He had his touchstones at his belt, but Kyuubi had said they were only a precaution since he recovered essence must faster in the shadow. He'd used the **Spirit Catcher Pouch** over a dozen times in the month to stock up for the journey and now had three pouches on his belt full of the crystals. His spear and bow were both sheathed on his body, ready for a fight. He stood calmly breathing in the surrounding air before beginning his journey. He'd already made sure that the local Shadow was clear of spirits to interfere using the _Two-Wolds Eye_ gift to investigate the surrounding area and found no spirit's nearby. Kyuubi had explained that shift from the physical world to the Shadow was disorienting at best and stomach lurching at worst, and it was a good idea to make sure nothing dangerous was nearby just in case. Naruto stood in the center of his locus at night underneath the light of a now gibbous moon. He felt the power surrounding him and, as Kyuubi instructed, forced it to spin and shift. After a few moments Naruto felt his body began to swirl as well until in a small flash of silver, he was gone.

Naruto shook himself after the sudden lurching of the 'sliding' as Kyuubi had called and opened his eyes to find…

_XXXXXXXXX_

_**End Chapter 4**_

**Next Time: Naruto's adventures in the Shadow Begins**

**READ, REVIEW, AND GIVE IDEAS FOR FETISHES AND HAREM MEMBERS**


	5. Greeting Death and Ancient Kin

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_**NOTE: **_Since I've been getting a lot of questions about what World of Darkness: Werewolf the Forsaken is, I thought I'd give you all a brief note on the subject. World of Darkness is a role-playing game similar to Dungeons and Dragons. It's darker with a more horror/occult theme and based in a modern setting and not a new world. Werewolf the Forsaken is one the setting that a player can choose to base their game on. Others include: Vampire: the Requiem, Mage: the Awakening, Changeling: the Lost, Promethean: the Created, Hunter: the Vigil, and Geist: the Sin-Eaters. To learn more visit the official website.

_**NOTE**_: Spirits that are of Jaggling rank and bellow are identified by species. Spirits of higher ranks are unique individuals that are identified by a title.

_**NOTE**_: To make all you Itari haters feel better I'll let you know that her personality will be, except for a few parts, different. So you can think of her as an OC replacing, and based on, Itachi if it helps you feel better.

_**NOTE**_: I'll have the final harem decided at the end of the 'Shadow Adventures' arc which should last for the next 1-3 chapters.

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

**BNGwarrior**: That depends on the votes on my poll on the profile page. Even if they're not on the same team I plan on having co-op team missions before the Chuunin exams. I personally think the Chuunin exams came too quick and they needed a few more high-ranking missions before it started. Some will be from the anime, taken out of the timeline, and other will be OC. I appreciate the support regardless.

**CrazySasori**: Thanks, I agree. Orochimaru gender bending is freaky, and I'm not usually into gender bending, but I've wanted to try this one for a while. I don't have anything against Kurenai, I just think she goes better with Asuma than Naruto and I don't want to screw with that romance. Yugito is a definitely a possibility and I plan on having at least one other Jinchuuriki in the harem so it's either her or Fu. Samui, and Karui by extension, are both possible member of the harem and if I don't use them now I'll use them in another fic

**WhiteFang316**: Thanks I try

**Seimika**: Sorry, but just try to roll with the gender swap, I thought about using the whole twin sister idea, but it didn't fit with the surviving Uchiha idea.

**Fenrir187**: Thanks, and I understand your point with the elements, but how do you explain Sasuke being able to use fire jutsu right after the Genin exam? I doubt he learned elemental training at such a young age. I think elemental training is only a requirement if you're creating new jutsu like how Naruto was trying to create a Wind-powered Rasengan. As for the elements I explained that due to his Kitsune connection he could learn that technique _despite_ his lack of affinity.

**warprince2000**: Thanks and here it is. As for your harem choices: Sakura…NEVER!!! (Sorry but I hate her), Ino's planned for over half my other fics so don't worry if she's not in this one. Tayuya is a definite possibility.

**a fan**: Thanks, and Shion could definitely work in this story. I could turn her mission into an earlier version on the missions and have the 'demon' be an ancient spirit.

**fanofmany**: Sorry but I'm pretty detail oriented in my writing style. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought' _

"_Speech in First Tongue"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**FIC ON YOUR MARKS….GET SET….GO!**

**Chapter 5: Shadow X Shinigami X Wolf Tribes**

Naruto felt like he was going to vomit. Kyuubi had warned him that 'sliding' into the Shadow, even through the locus, could disorienting, but he felt like he'd just stepped out of a tornado! _'Damn,' _mentally cursed Naruto_, 'if this how it feels sliding through a locus I don't want to even think about how it would have been without one.'_"**If you did that you'd be on the ground either vomiting or unconscious about now."** Kyuubi responded before suggesting**. "Don't worry though, it gets easier with time and patience, but I wouldn't suggest trying to slide without a locus until the vertigo and nausea is settled into only a slight queasiness." **Naruto had to agree, not only would it be uncomfortable, but it would leave him vulnerable if he was in a state like this, or worse, after a shift. As the blonde felt the world stabilize around him he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the landscape of the shadow.

Naruto had seen the general area a couple times before using the _Two-World Eye_ gift to examine this area, plus most of Konoha in general, over the past month while training for the trip. But seeing it through his charm and actually being there were two totally different things. Everything seemed to be darker and less focused, like looking through a dirty, tinted piece of glass, but besides the color everything else seemed to be taken to the extreme. The spring he stood in, that in the material world was only clean and bright, now practically glowed, and the normally cold water now felt icy. The clearing now seemed as flat as a plain of glass, and the grass seemed to have grown another inch. The trees that surrounded the clearing seemed taller and more angular. Everything in the entire place had a feeling of increased primal power. Like the forest had grown wilder and less tamed. It _FELT_ like it was more of a forest than it was before. Kyuubi decided to explain as her vessel analyzed his surroundings. **"This pup,"** Kyuubi stated**, "is what the Shadow is. It's the world's twisted mirror, everything here is the world taken into the purest, most primal form. It is where emotion and memory impact the terrain just as much as physical factors do. The forest feels and looks more primal, because, at its essence, that is what the forest is. A place of wild and primal energy. That is how the Shadow knows and remembers it and that is how it will remain until it is forced to change by the forces of the physical world. A place that is calming in the real world will be as serene as a monk's garden in this place." **

Naruto could only nod his head while taking it all in, before asking, _'What now?'_ The Kyuubi though for a moment before answering, **"We should head into Konoha, there will be a lot of spirits congregating there since that is where humans, creatures, and other sources of essence gather. The first place we should check is the Hokage's tower, since the leader of the village stays there, the ruler of this realm will probably take residence there as well. We can speak to him and pay the proper respects, and then ask to be allowed to use this place as a hunting ground for spirits to teach you gifts."** _'Sounds like a plan to me.'_ agreed the blonde starting to leap toward the village.

As Naruto approached Konoha he began to notice the place was affected in the same way as the forest. The building were taller and more threatening, the streets broader or narrower depending on where you stood, and the shadows of the buildings seemed longer and seemed to follow him. There were also some key differences between this place and the real Konoha: vines and plants seemed to cover half the city's buildings, the areas uncovered seemed worn down and weathered, and several new buildings seemed to appear. Some buildings appeared the same as in the material world only a shade darker, but others were altered. Some appeared brighter and better well kept, and others seemed to have been twisted and turned monstrous. Kyuubi explained these events as resulting from the effect that emotions and memories could play on the shadow. The darker places were host to bad memories and dark events: murders, beating, or other events of great darkness twisted the building into places of darkness and evil. Shallower and more depressing places were the result of events that had caused great sadness and sorrowful emotions. Naruto continued his journey to the tower as he studied the landscape and noticed something. _'Kyuubi,'_ he asked, _'where is everybody? I though you said this place would be filled with spirits._' **"It is Naruto," **Kyuubi answered, **"but remember what I told you about how spirits grow stronger?"** _'Sure, by eating other spirits…oh.'_ **"Exactly, they won't wander the streets like you humans do in case some spirit decides they'd make a good snack. They're in place where they draw their power, but we can find them. Once we get the lord of this spirit domain's approval they'll start to make themselves known. While most spirits don't like Uratha, they still know that they are useful allies. We'll also be able to find some on our own and challenge them, but that has to wait until we meet the head spirit."**

The young Uratha soon arrived at the Hokage's tower. It appeared similar to the normal one but had a few key differences: it looked taller and more impressive than the original, and it seemed to look more like a tree than a tower. Naruto pushed open the door to find a room filled with spirits of all shapes and sizes. Naruto couldn't even begin to describe the variety of spirits he saw. Some appeared to be walking skeletons clothed in robes of silk and wearing hundreds of jewels: Greed Spirits. Some appeared to be living suits of samurai armor: spirits of honor and battle. Still more appeared as giant books mounted on bodies made of paper: Knowledge spirits. There were dozens of different spirits moving around the room. As Naruto entered a room one of the living suits of armor approached and spoke to the boy **"What is your business here Uratha?"** it questioned. Naruto was surprised that the spirit knew what he was. Kyuubi answered him** "Spirits can tell you're an Uratha since your body is a blend of spiritual essence and human chakra. Now answer him, and show no fear or you'll get no respect from the spirits." **Naruto nodded before returning a hard look at the armored spirit. "I am here to pay my respects to the ruler of this domain, and request his permission to gain spirit charms while in his domain." he answered calmly and evenly, showing respect without fear. "Where can I find him?"

A voice suddenly rang out, **"I am here child of the Uratha, and I accept your greetings and grant you leave to seek your gifts within my realm, but first I have something to speak to you about."** As the voice rang out the main doors into the Hokage's office popped open and out stepped one of the most terrifying creatures Naruto had ever seen. It was gigantic, at least 20 feet tall, and wore a giant white robe. Its skin was a light purple in color and its hair was bone white. Its face was that of a traditional han'nya mask with blood red horn sticking upward from its forehead, a pair of small blue eyes in pitch black where the usual whites would be, and a mouth full of yellow fangs. Naruto's Crescent Glasses instantly activated and read out:

**TITLE: Shinigami, Devourer of Souls**

**RANK: Greater Incarna.**

**NATURE: Death Spirit**

Naruto's eyes widened at this information. This was the Shinigami, the death god, and he was only a Greater Incarnae rank? Naruto instantly gave a low bow, showing his respect to the powerful spirit out of instinct more than anything. "What do you wish of me Shinigami-sama?" he asked

The Shinigami smiled, **"Be calm child. I have two things to offer you. First is a gift for the part I have played in the misfortune that has surrounded your life. So I grant you the first gift of the path of lives ending."** said the spirit reaching out his hand to touch the blonde's forehead with one clawed finger. Instantly a new gift tree took root in the young blonde's mind and he learned the first of the **Ending** gifts: _Fear of Death_

**[**_Fear of Death:_ Level 1 of the **Ending** Gift Tree. Through using imagery of different means of death this charm allows the wielder to see the method of death that their subject fears most. This allows them to gain insight on what the subject fears. It is very useful for intimidation tactics. Requires great concentration and can be mentally draining.]

Naruto shook his head to clear it from the sudden dizziness and lightheadedness that always followed the granting of a spirit gift before bowing to the Shinigami and saying, "I thank you for the gift Shinigami-sama, but I must ask, what part did you play in causing my life to become like it was?" asked the blonde curiously.

The Shinigami looked at the blonde and answered, **"It was through my summoning and power that the seal on your belly was forged child. If your father hadn't summoned me he could not have placed that seal on your stomach and sealed away the Kyuubi."**

Naruto nodded slowly before suddenly stopping and looking up at the Shinigami with wide eyes, "Wait! You said my father summoned you to seal the Kyuubi inside me, but that means…" the boy's voice trailed off as he looked at the Shinigami who only nodded his head. "I'm the son of the Fourth? My own father cursed me with this life?" the Shinigami merely looked at the blonde. The boy looked at the spirit before saying calmly, "Would you excuse me for one moment?" The Shinigami only nodded his head and the blonde walked out of the tower slowly. After a moment a sudden howl of, **"CURSE YOU FATHER!!!"** shook the tower. The roaring howl lasted for a moment before fading away and the blonde returned inside. He again bowed to the Shinigami before stating, "Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest. You spoke of a second topic."

The Shinigami nodded his head yet again before speaking, **"Yes, spirits arrived here shortly after your change occurred seeking you. They await an audience with you on top of the stone face of your father. They said they will meet you there soon after you arrive."** The Shinigami said while pointing out a nearby window to the Hokage Monument. **"They asked me not to reveal who they are, but only the fact that they are ancient allies of your people. I can assure you of the honesty of this statement, since one of these spirits I know very well."**

Naruto nodded and bowed once more in thanks before leaving the tower and heading for the Hokage Monument, wondering who these spirits are that wished to speak to him.

_XXXXXXXX_

Naruto soon arrived at the location the Shinigami had indicated and stood waiting for the spirits he had mentioned to arrive. As Naruto waited he looked downward at the head of his 'father.' _'How can a guy curse his own son to a life of being hated like that Kyuubi?'_ Naruto mentally asked his spirit guide. The Kyuubi answered softly, **"From what I've learned of the Fourth from your memories the man was a very noble one, he probably couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if he couldn't sacrifice his own."** the Kyuubi answered sadly. **"Remember what the Hokage said about his dying wish, Naruto. The Fourth wanted you to be seen as a hero for what you contain, but the fools in the village failed to follow that request. If you have to hate him, hate him for being an overly trusting and noble fool, but not as a man who threw away his son."** Naruto thought for a moment, Kyuubi's answer sounded right, and the old man had mentioned the Fourth's final wish for him to be seen as a hero. The man was a fool for trusting those bastards, but Naruto found he couldn't hate the man for his decision. It was a decision born of desperation, an overblown sense of honor and duty, and a misplaced faith in the village that he had called home. He couldn't hate his father for trusting the village he'd loved even if they did betray his memory. _'I guess I can understand how my old man felt, but I'm still going to beat his ass in when we meet again in the afterlife.'_ the blonde mentally stated, with Kyuubi nodding her head in agreement, before a frown crossed his face, '_The old geezer probably knew about, guess it was another secret he thought he needed to keep "for my own good."'_ thought the blonde angrily. The Kyuubi decided to put in her own two cents worth, **"True, but at least this one is understandable."** she replied only to get a questioning response from Naruto of, _'What do you mean Kyu?'_ **"Think for a moment Naruto."** Kyuubi stated ruefully, **"You don't get a powerful as your father was without making a lot of powerful enemies, both inside and outside your home. If those enemies had known you were his son, it would have put an even bigger target on your head."** Naruto could only nod in understanding; it made a lot of sense. The old man couldn't even tell Naruto since the boy may have let it slip when he was angry or sad in hopes of getting some form of respect. _'Guess I can forgive the old man for that one,'_ though the blonde before an evil smile crossed his face, _'though he doesn't need to know that right away.'_ Kyuubi could only chuckle at that statement before saying, **"You know kit; I think you're more a fox than a wolf."** Naruto only flashed her a foxy grin and chuckled to himself. Maybe she was right.

Suddenly Naruto caught the scent of five large and powerful creatures approaching him. He was preparing to either fight or flee, when their scents hit him full on. Each had a different scent, but all shared a common factor in it. It was a dark and musty scent; the scent, Naruto instinctively realized, of a wolf. _'Guess they're the allies Shinigami-sama told me about.'_ the blonde thought as he awaited the spirits to make himself known. He didn't have to wait long. Soon the five wolves entered into Naruto's line of sight. They were huge, each stood taller than most of the building in the village, and they all had the basic forms of wolves, but that is where the similarities ended.

The first to enter was the largest of the group, standing a good 330 feet, and covered in thick brown fur that didn't seem to cover the large number of scars visible beneath and through the fur. One of the creature's eyes was closed with a large scar showing it had lost the eye in battle. The beast gave off an aura of power and strength, a true warrior in every shape and meaning of the word. His scent was that of blood and battle mixed with the thick scent of a wolf. Naruto's **Crescent Glasses** quickly read off. His

**TITLE: **_**Fenris-Ur **_**(Destroyer Wolf)**

**RANK: Lesser Incarna**

**NATURE: War/Wolf Spirit**

The next to emerge was about the same height as the rest at about 300 feet, and covered in deep red fur that looked like it was made of steel or iron. His body was solid and stiff, but still held the grace of a hunting beast. Its fangs and claws caught Naruto's attention, they weren't the normal fangs and claws of a beast, but looked like polished and edged swords instead. The creature gave off an aura of calm, despite its obviously dangerous appearance, and creativity, like that of an inventor or artist. His scent mixed the thick wolf scent with that of metal and machines. Naruto's **Crescent Glasses** read out:

**TITLE: **_**Sagrim-Ur**_** (Red Wolf)**

**RANK: Lesser Incarna**

**NATURE: Metal/Wolf Spirit**

Next to emerge from the surrounding woods was a wolf that stood slightly smaller than the rest of her kin at only about 280 feet. Her, Naruto could tell she was female by her scent, was pitch black with small dots of glowing white that made her look like a piece of the night sky come down to the earth. Her eyes startled Naruto the most, they were simply pools of glowing silver; no pupil, no whites, no irises just pure silver. Her scent smelled of dusk and shadow mixed with the smell of a wolf. She gave off an aura of subtlety and silence, just like a thief or a ninja. Again Naruto's glasses gave off information:

**TITLE: **_**Hikaon-Ur**_** (Black Wolf)**

**RANK: Lesser Incarna **

**CHARACTER: Shadow/Wolf Spirit**

Next was a wolf with that stood slightly larger than the rest, but not as large as _Fenris-Ur_, at about 320 feet tall. His fur was pure snowy white and seemed to be coated in a constant layer of frost that seemed to crack and fall away as he moved, only to reform moments later. His fangs and claws were icicles and his breath frosted in the air like it was the middle of winter. His aura was that of confidence and strength, the aura of a leader and commander. His scent was the sharp, cold, and frosty scent of a winter storm mixed with the strong scent of a wolf. Naruto's glasses read off:

**TITLE: **_**Skolis-Ur**_** (Winter Wolf)**

**RANK: Lesser Incarna**

**CHARACTER: Weather/Wolf Spirit.**

The last wolf to emerge was the oddest one Naruto had ever seen. She was at least as tall as her siblings standing at about 300 feet, but then she grew completely different. Instead of fur she was covered in a light gray mist that was partially translucent and beneath it was only a giant wolf's skeleton. Her eyes were hollow black pits filled with only a dim red glow. She radiated an aura of endless calm and a frightening silence, she felt like death itself. Her scent was that of grave soil and mist mixed together with only a lingering trace of the wolf scent. Naruto's glasses glowed a final time:

**TITLE: **_**Kamudis-Ur**_** (Death Wolf)**

**RANK: Lesser Incarna**

**CHARACTER: Death/Wolf Spirit**

'_She must be the one that the Shinigami knew, considering they're both death spirits.'_ Naruto concluded mentally.

The wolf spirits gathered in a half-circle surrounding the boy's front as they each took a moment to study the blonde, before Death Wolf spoke.

"**So you, little pup, are the last of our father's Uratha children."** spoke the wolf spirit in an ancient and whispery voice.

"**He doesn't appear to be much of a wolf siblings."** spoke Destroyer Wolf. His voice was rough and harsh.

"**Appearances can be very deceiving elder brother." **spoke Black Wolf. Her voice was sibilant and soft.

"**You would know wouldn't you sliest of sisters?"** argued Red Wolf. His voice was somewhat metallic and grating.

Black Wolf growled at her sibling spirit but before she could speak Winter Wolf broke into the argument, his voice filled with authority.

"**Enough of this bickering, my siblings, we came here with a purpose, and now we need to fulfill it."**

The other spirits nodded their heads at their sibling's statement. Red and Black Wolf both growled and glared at each other but kept their tongues in check.

"If I may be so bold to ask, but what is this purpose that you have called me here to speak of? I was told that you were ancient allies of my kind, but I was not told how or why?" asked Naruto, his voice calm and respectful to the mighty spirits that stood before him.

"**Ah, yes. I had almost forgotten you young pup."** stated Winter Wolf while returning his attention to the pup that stood before them. **"You see youngling; we too are Father Wolf's children, only we were the children of his time with other spirits and not mortal flesh. When your ancestors first slew Father Wolf in their foolish pride and Mother Luna first took them under her wing, your ancestors sought us out and asked for our aid in accomplishing their self-appointed task. Three of our siblings refused the request outright, but we five each agreed to test their skills and see if they were worthy of our patronage. Those who passed our initiations began the five great tribes. Mine became the Storm Lords, leaders of the werewolf people. They took responsibility as the guides and political leaders of the other tribes."** spoke the icy wolf and each of his siblings spoke after him speaking of their own tribes.

"**Mine were the Blood Talons. They were the fiercest of the Uratha warriors, deadliest in combat, and most honorable on the battlefield. They were the greatest soldiers to have walked among the Uratha." **spoke Destroyer wolf, his voice heavy with pride.

"**Mine were the Hunters in Darkness. They were the stealthiest and most subtle of our kin. Much like the ninja of this age. They were tasked with stalking and hunting the enemies of the Uratha and Father Wolf, and protected the sacred places of the tribes." **spoke Black Wolf.

"**Mine were the Iron Master. They were the creators and inventors of the tribes, and the protectors of the cities. They lived apart from the others; preferring the cities to the forests of the past. They were the protectors of their territory and the guardians of the homes of the tribes."** spoke Red Wolf.

"**Lastly were the children I took in, the Bone Shadows. They were the lore-keepers of the Uratha, and the ones who dealt with the spirit world most often. They took the jobs of interacting with the spirit world, keeping the balance from within the Shadow while the others kept the Physical in balance."** finished Death Wolf.

"**Now young Uratha,"** spoke Winter Wolf again taking the lead for his siblings in the discussion, **"the children we once protected are gone to a single member, and our tribes long forgotten to the annals of time. You, however, offer us a chance to regain the glory that we once held. So we come to you with an offer, last of the Uratha. We once again offer our patronage to you, and so we ask whose tribe shall you serve?"** asked the ancient wolf.

Naruto thought for a moment and remembered Luna's advice, _**'**__**The five wolf brothers will seek you out. Respect them and offer all five the honor of your clan in the future and you will gain strong allies and teachers.'**_ A grin split Naruto's mouth as he began to speak again, "Honorable wolf siblings, I have another offer to propose. Instead of serving only one of your tribes, my clan can serve all five. In the physical world those who inherit unique abilities like the ones I have gained are allowed to form clans. I offer my future clan's honor and respect to all five, so that they may become the greatest leaders," this said with a look to Winter Wolf, "warriors," this to Destroyer, "hunters," to Black, "guardians," to Red, "and lore-masters" this to Death, "among all the clans of the world."

The five great wolf spirits seemed to be surprised by this statement and each looked to the others, before hungry grins passed along their wolfish snouts. _**'This pup has guts.'**_ was the shared thoughts of the wolves. In a silent discussion among themselves, the wolf spirits came to an agreement and Winter Wolf spoke again, **"You are brave pup, I trait valued among all the tribes. We agree, but you must pass each of our tests in kind. Do this and we will each bestow upon your two blessings, one a Gift and the other a fetish of our own crafting. If you are capable of passing all five, we will grant you a final honor. one we have bestowed upon none in the past." **

"I agree, what comes first." Naruto agreed, a determined look settling in his eyes.

"**Since I tested his ancestors first among us when they came, I believe it only makes sense that I test him first**." stated Destroyer Wolf.

The other wolf spirits nodded in agreement as Destroyer steeped forward.

"What is your test mighty _Fenris-Ur_" asked Naruto.

"Mine is a simple test," stated the war wolf as he began to shrink and compact himself to the size of bull. "Simply this: Fight Me." he finished and launched himself at the blonde.

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter: The Trials of the Five Tribes have begun.**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Tests of the Five Wolves

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_**NOTE**_**:** Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been trying to balance out this story with my others so there could be some pretty long delays between updates of one story.

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

1**fenrir187**: Thanks I think that it could work and the tribal bans aren't that difficult to follow, so I doubt they'll cause a problem.

2**crazymexican**: Thanks and the fight scene is going to be something. Harem is listed at the end of chapter 2 with three open spots for voting that ends after the next chapter or two.

3**NoLifeKing666**: Thanks for the votes, and yeah Sasuke and Sakura are both going to be bashed, and I know FemItachi is a pretty odd choice but I've had the idea stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted to give it a try.

4**BNGwarrior**: I know MWHAHAHAHAHA….anyway here's an update.

5**ladywatertiger**: To respond to each of your reviews by chapter: 1) Thanks, I just don't get why people always paint Naruto as a saint when he finds out he's been deceived his entire life, anyone would be pissed, saint or not. 2) Sorry no other weres will appear. (At least I don't think any will but you never know) 3) I know I like those two as well 4) I don't know but it could work for the fetish, 5) Read and find out.

6**Rezuvious**: Thanks and I explained what WoD is last chapter in a note on the top.

**7Amras Black-Fox**: Thanks I like to think I have a unique style of writing that separates my work

8**Kazua**: I get that a lot, but I'm glad you like the story even without understanding World of Darkness.

9**FenrirCrinos**: Gracias por el voto, Tayuya definitivamente posible, y el apoyo. Creo que usted no comprende bien la fuente es Mundo de Tinieblas World of Warcraft (PD: Gracias a Dios por el software de traducción en línea)

Just to translate that says: Thanks for the vote, Tayuya is definitely possible, and the support. I think you misunderstand the source is World of Darkness World of Warcraft (PS: Thank god for online translation software)

10**Nighetray**: Thanks and I'll do my best

**11Summon Shadows**: Appreciate it.

12**Xdeath-godX**: Sorry but I've always believe writing a good story is like painting a portrait: details are a must to properly convey what you want. Yes Hinata is in the harem, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna' include lemons yet.

13**Anubis of the Highway Road**: Thanks and they are taken from the game with some slight modification

14**Pie-was-here**: Oh stop you're making me blush :) and I do tend to run on in the paragraphs I'll keep an eye out for that.

15**ookamikiba**: Thanks and why kill them off so quickly when I can have fun torturing them first (insert maniacal laugh of your choice)

16**Kira440**: Sorry about the delay, just been working on my other stories for a while, but here's your long awaited update.

17**a fan**: No problem and Shion could easily fit into this story, and glad to have your support

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought' _

"_Speech in First Tongue or Animal Speech"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Chapter 6: Tests X Rewards X Wolf**

"_What is your test mighty Fenris-Ur" asked Naruto._

"_**Mine is a simple test,"**__ stated the war wolf as he began to shrink and compact himself to the size of bull. __**"Simply this: Fight Me."**__ he finished and launched himself at the blonde._

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU: RELEASE**

Naruto again thanked Luna for his newly enhanced reflexes as he quickly leapt to the side and rolled away from the now bull-sized wolf's lunge.

'_Okay Naruto think,'_ Naruto mentally instructed himself as he moved, _'How the hell am I supposed to beat a war spirit that's on the same level as a Kage?!' _he thought desperately.

"**Remember Naruto-kun he said you only had to fight him not beat him**." reminded Kyuubi, the fox had stated she couldn't help him in the tests, but that didn't mean she couldn't offer him her support.

'_Right so I just have to fight him and not worry about winning.'_ mentally agreed the wereninja. "Oh well, if he wants to fight like a beast I'll match him fang to fang." softly growled out the wolf ninja as he charged his foe while shifting into his _Urshul_ form.

His body expanded as his lupine features overrode his human one. His arms and legs distorted into powerful limbs each ending in a large strong paw and each paw armed with a set of razor-sharp claws. His shoulders expanded to become stocky blocks and his head became a massive wolf's head complete with a fanged maw filled with a nice set of sharp fangs. His body grew and distended until he stood about five feet tall at the shoulders on all fours and was about seven and a half feet long from his newly formed tail to his now wolfish snout, and was covered in a coat of light brown fur with a few streaks of golden blonde going down his back and neck. Most shocking were his eyes, the natural cerulean blue of his _Hishu_ state merged with the canine yellow that had overshadowed his eyes during the first change to create a bright and venomous green. Naruto had become a wolf the size of light riding horse, the War-Beast or Near-Wolf Form: _Urshul. (__**AN**__: Think a supersized wolf, but a little blockier for the appearance.)_

As Naruto's new wolfish senses kicked in he continued his charge on four limbs with his fastest form's full speed. Howling out a battle cry Naruto lunged at his opponent fangs bared to bite into the larger wolf's neck.

Instead of dodging the attack, _Fenris-Ur_ turned and rammed his shoulder into the leaping wereninja's chest. This sent the blonde flying backward until he landed and rolled on the ground before quickly getting back onto his paws and charging forward again. The other wolf ran forward to meet the charge head-on.

They met in flurry of claws and fangs. Fenris launched a massive claws the young wolf's head, but Naruto moved under it to launch a lunging bite to his foe's neck. _Fenris-Ur_ quickly back-pedaled away from the lunge and countered with a lunge of his own at Naruto's side with both clawed forelimbs. Naruto barely avoided the deadly lunge but still earned a trio of claw marks to his side, but was able to counter with a clawed swipe of his own directly to the older wolf's snout, leaving a trio of fresh red lines along the older wolf's already scared face. The two broke the confrontation for a moment to lick their respective wounds.

The moment quickly passed as Naruto lunged forward yet again to meet his foe, He lead with another lunging bite to the throat. Fenris moved to counter the same way as before, but this time the lunge was only a feint as the wolf ninja jumped to the side before he finished his lunge and the older wolf had begun his counter-strike, directly into the old wolf's blind side from his missing eye. In his new position, Naruto barreled forward and was about to bite out the wolf spirit's throat, until _Fenris-Ur_'s paw slammed into the side of his head sending the younger wolf flying backward from the force of the blow. Rolling on the ground at the end of his flight Naruto shakily rose to his legs and growled at the old wolf god.

The old battle-scarred wolf god studied the young werewolf for a moment before smiling, at least Naruto thought it was a smile you can't really tell on a wolf's snout, and let out a growling chuckle while saying, **"Enough young pup, you've passed my test."**

This caused Naruto to stop before he could even finish preparing to charge forward again, and he asked in the Canine tongue, _"What do you mean mighty Fenris? Our battle is not yet over."_

This caused the war-wolf to laugh**. "Pup," **he stated,** "it took your ancestors over a hundred warriors to fight me when I first created the Blood Talon tribe, and even then I fought at reduced strength. Now do you honestly think you could finish a fight with me one-on-one?**

Naruto thought for a moment before reverting to his Dalu form, just in case he had to fight or move quickly in one of the other challenges, before answering, "Your point is well made mighty _Fenris-Ur_-dono, but, if I may ask, how did I pass your test?" asked the curious werewolf.

_Fenris-Ur_ returned to his full size and looked down at the young pup and stated, **"You passed because you fought. You didn't run to try and form a plan or hide to ambush me, you simply fought me. Anyone who doesn't have the courage to face my challenge head-on like you did does not deserve to bear the title Blood Talon. You also fought both with fierce strength and a keen mind. At first you merely charged and fought without any true plan, a worthy enough act, but you were able to form a combat plan on your own during the heat of battle and that marks a true Blood Talon warrior."** finished the ancient warrior before speaking again, **"Now young Blood Talon you must swear our tribe's oath."**

What is the oath _Fenris-Ur_-dono" asked the blonde

"**Our oath is this, **_**Dedi**__**Haud Trado ut Vos Non Recipero**_**, or 'Offer No Surrender that You Would Not Accept.' To follow my oath you must do one thing, and one thing alone: NEVER GIVE UP! As long as blood flows through your body, as long as breath passes through your lungs, as long as the heart of a Blood Talon beats in your chest, and as long as the cause is worthy, never give up. Do you accept my oath?"**

Naruto merely smirked at the older wolf, remembering a lesson Iruka had taught him, and stated calmly, "If that is the oath of a Blood Talon then I have been one since the day of my birth. I never give up, I never back down, and I never break my word. That is my nindo my ninja way. So I gladly accept the oath of the Blood Talons with honor." finished the blonde

The Destroyer Wolf only grinned and stated, **"Then accept these two gifts youngling. First, the seed of my personal path of charms as your kind called them, the path of war and battle." **With that _Fenris-Ur_ placed the tip of one his massive paws onto the blondes forehead and imparted the first gift of the **Battle** path: _Visage of Fenris_

**[**_Visage of Fenris:_ Level 1 of the **Battle** gift tree. Through focusing on an image of _Fenris-Ur_ the Uratha is capable of drawing on a connection with the wolf to add some of the Destroyer Wolf's intimidating visage to his own. His eyes will blaze with primal fury and flame, and the snarl of the great wolf itself will appear on his face. Most foes will flinch back in fear of the werewolf halting their actions for a moment. This technique requires no essence but requires great concentration and willpower to use and could be mentally draining if used to often.**]**

As Naruto recovered from the assimilation of his newest gift tree, _Fenris-Ur_ held out his other paw before the boy and dropped a pair of objects at his feet. As Naruto looked down he saw a pair of bracelets resting at his feet. Both were simple metal circles about two or three inches thick and the color of dried blood. As Naruto picked them up and placed them on his wrists just below where his own bracers began _Fenris-Ur_ spoke again, **"Those are the Blood Talons, named in honor of our tribe. Merely focus on them and will them to activate and you will see how they earned their names."**

Naruto did as instructed and after a moment's concentration a drop of blood fell from each band. As Naruto watched the drops fell connected by other droplets to form a chain connected to the bracelets. As the chain formed the first droplet extended and changed, it grew into a long handle then a claw-like blade burst from the surface of one side of each handle. After only a moment Naruto held a matched pair of kusarigama in each hand by the sickle end with the chains linking them back to the bracelets. The handles appeared to be made of wood the color of dried blood and the claw-shaped blades of the sickle seemed to be made of a metal with a reddish tint to it, and appeared to be double-edged. The chains seemed to be made of the same reddish material as the blade and each link was made to appear to a single blood droplet.

Naruto stared at his new weapon in amazement for a moment before testing it. He'd learned the basics of using the kusarigama from TenTen and he figured that these were designed to be used only with the edged end. Twirling one of the sickles over his head on a slightly extended piece of chain for a moment he then released it at a nearby tree. The back of the blade easily cut through the thick bark of tree and as Naruto pulled back the chain began to quickly recede back into the bracelet. This caused the handle to fly quickly toward him but instead of flying at a random point on his body as it usually would with the sudden lurch, it flew straight into his waiting hand. Naruto could only let loose a low whistle. _'Guess I'm going to need to get TenTen to sell me a scroll on how to wield twin chain-sickles._' thought the grinning werewolf. _'At least I don't have to worry about money since I've been able to save most of the spending money I've received over my life, since no one will sell me anything other than the essentials, and even then I sometimes have to get the Hokage to force them to. Even when they are willing to sell me stuff they try to overcharge me at least twice or even three times what it's worth, until I threaten to report them to the Old Man._'

After a moment Naruto willed the weapons to return to their inactive state, causing the sickle to reduce to a small amount of blood that soon flowed back into the bracers. He then turned to _Fenris-Ur_. "Thank you _Fenris-Ur_-dono, I will wield them with the respect and honor such a weapon deserves." he said with a box.

_Fenris-Ur_ gave the young werewolf a short nod of respect and acceptance and spoke the ancient salute of his tribe, **"May your fangs and claws forever stay sharp young **_**Suthar Anzuth"**_ finishing with the first tongue name of his tribe, before returning to his seat among the semicircle of the five wolf siblings. After he sat down the next wolf decided to step forward to give him her test.

That wolf was _Hikaon-Ur,_ the Black Wolf.

She slowly strolled forward and stood in front of the young werewolf. She spoke in her soft, sibilant voice,** "Are you ready for my test now young Uratha?"**

Naruto bowed his head, "I am ready cunning _Hikaon-Ur_. What is your test?"

"**Like my brother I too have a simple test. I will hide within the woods behind us, you simply have to find me and touch me without letting me escape."** stated the Black Wolf, and with that said she disappeared in a whirlwind of shadows while her whispery voice seemed to echo on the wind, **"You have until the dawning of the sun."**

Naruto looked above his head, from what Anko and Iruka had taught him the position of the moon meant he had about five hours. _'Time to get to work.'_ was his determined thought_ I think I should use my Urhan form, not only is it fast and has the best senses, but it's smaller and stealthier than my Urshul form.'_

With that thought Naruto began to once again shift; only this time instead of growing his body began to contort and shrink into a smaller size. After a moment in Naruto's place stood a normal sized wolf with light brown hair except for a set of golden streaks along its back and neck and a pair of bright green eyes. This was Urhan the Wolf Form.

The now transformed blonde leapt into the woods and began his search while using all the tricks Anko-sensei had taught him for staying hidden, combined with his new wolf instincts for hunting.

_(3 hours later)_

The hours ticked by quickly as Naruto searched for the shadow wolf, but the blonde couldn't seem to find her. Even with his enhanced nose and eyes he couldn't catch a glimpse of the older wolf spirit. His nose had led him to a general area that he sure the Black Wolf was still hidden in but he still couldn't determine it any better with his nose, and his eyes just couldn't find her among the shadows.

'_DAMN IT!'_ mentally screeched the frustrated wereblonde from still within his wolf form, _'Why can't I find her? I've been using my nose or my eyes, but I can't seem…to…detect….THAT'S IT! I've just been using my nose and eyes, I'm a wolf now and wolves use more than their senses of sight and smell to find their prey; they also rely on their ears too and combine them all at once. To find her I've got to use my improved ears, nose, and eyes all at once.'_ With that thought the blonde began his search anew.

The effect of trying to use all three of his newly enhanced senses at the same time was confusing to say the least, but after another hour of practice the blonde had it down, the searching area had been narrowed down yet again and finally he was nearing his prey. He had found her hiding place in the woods; it was a large waterfall that had a cave hidden behind the fall itself, not large but an excellent hiding spot since it blocked sight, sound, and smell all at once. Naruto had only been lucky enough to find out she was in there because this particular section of the forest was one of his personal favorite spots to come to relax and think, and he had used this particular hiding spot himself a time or two to escape the angry mobs that sometimes formed to chase him down when he younger. He knew the area was too small for the full-sized wolf to use, but Naruto presumed she had shrunk herself down like _Fenris-Ur_ had in their battle. Now all that was needed was a final lunge.

Naruto positioned himself within a few feet to the side of the cave and shifted into his _Urshul_ form, he would need every bit of speed he could get for this strike and _Urshul_ was the swiftest of the forms he possessed. His _Urhan_ form swiftly expanded, each piece growing and shaping itself into a larger, stronger version of its former form. Now the werewolf tensed every muscle in his body, building up all the strength he could. _'Got…to…wait…for…just…the…right...NOW!'_ thought the wereninja as all his senses suddenly clicked as his muscles met their maximum limit and he shot forward like a bullet. He pierced the veil of water that hid the cave from view while and rammed directly into the hiding _Hikaon-Ur_.

"Found you!" howled the excited young wolf as he reverted back into the _Dalu_ form yet again.

"**So you did pup, so a you did."** stated Black Wolf, while giving the pup an approving nod. **"Now we should rejoin the others so you can take your next test."** with that the two were surrounded by another tornado of shadows and disappear only to reappear a moment later in the spot where the other Wolf Siblings lay in waiting.

"**I take it the pup passed your test."** stated Red Wolf

"**Indeed dear brother, he is quite the clever hunter."** agreed Black Wolf with a smug grin, getting a blush from the blonde.

"I was just lucky." stated the embarrassed blonde, "You chose a hiding spot that I used myself in my younger days. If you'd chosen a different location I might not have found you/"

"**Luck is just as important to a hunter as any other skill, youngling**." responded _Hikaon-Ur_, before she became serious again, **"Now young Uratha you must take my tribal oath: **_**Permissum Haud Sanctus Locus en Vestri Tractus Exsisto Ledo**__**, **_**or 'Let No Sacred Place in Your Territory Be Violated.' To follow my oath you must protect what is precious to you no matter what. Guard your home, your kin, your family with all you have and hunt down all who would dare threaten them, and you will follow my oath." **

"You have my word Hikaon-Ur-dono." answered the blonde with a bow, thinking that he was always protective of those he viewed as precious, so this vow wouldn't change much.

"**Then I grant you the first gift of the path of the hunter."** stated _Hikaon-Ur_ as she extended a paw and again touched the blonde's forehead granting him the first gift of the **Stalking** gift Tree: _Night Sight._

**[**_Night Sight_: Level 1 of the **Stalking** Gift Tree: Allows the wielder to enhance their eyes to be able to see in utter darkness as if it were filled with the bright light of the full moon. NOTE: Doesn't affect supernatural or jutsu based darkness. No Essence cost for activation, only minor focus required.**]**

"**I also give you this fetish of my own crafting. It is called the Shadow's Cloak."** stated the ancient wolf god, and with that a long piece of black cloth fell into Naruto's hands.

'_I would have preferred a trench coat to a cloak,'_ thought the blonde, _'but I guess…'_ his thought was stopped midsentence as the piece of cloth began to reshape itself into a long black trench coat with wolf and moon symbols emblazed on it in silver.

Black Wolf smiled at the young werewolf's stunned expression before speaking, **"I see you've already found the first of the Cloak's powers. It can change into any piece of clothing it's owner desires with but a thought. The cloak also possesses two other abilities as well. First, you can store any item of reasonable size into the inner lining of the garment by merely pressing it into the area and it will be hidden from detection and the storage space within them is nearly limitless. To recall a specific item merely concentrate on the image of that item as you reach inside the coat and you will grasp it. The second power is that as long as you remain immobile while wearing it you can merge into the shadows that surround you, but this is broken by even the slightest movement. I should also mention that it is nearly indestructible, any burns, tears or rips will restore themselves by daybreak the next day, and even if completely destroyed it will restore itself from its owner's shadow at the next dawn."**

Naruto thought for a moment as he thought of the application of this new gift. He could carry any number of weapons on his person and no one could detect them on him, or he could carry messages and packages without anyone ever being able to find them. Add to that he could hide in waiting without any risk of detection as long as there were sufficient shadows. It was truly a tool designed for a shadowy hunter or assassin. He bowed his head to _Hikaon-Ur _and stated, "Thank you _Hikaon-Ur_-dono I will bring honor to the Hunters in Shadows as long as I live."

"**Be strong young **_**Meninna**_**. Hunt forever in the shadows of your prey and let none escape your fangs**." responded the Black Wolf as she returned to her seat in the semicircle.

The next to step forward was _Sagrim-Ur_, the Red Wolf.

Naruto bowed to the great spirit as it stepped forward and stated, "I am ready for whatever test you give me."

"**Good pup, then my test is but one simple question: You face an opponent whose power far exceeds your own, while you stand in unfamiliar territory, and are unable to use many of your gifts. How do you win?"**

"If I can't overpower them I'd trick them." answered Naruto quickly, "I've never been extremely smart, but I'm quite clever, so I'd try to use whatever came to my hand as a tool. If I don't know my surroundings I'd use whatever I found and try to keep my options open. If I wasn't able to use all my abilities I'd use the ones I had left to either distract my foe or find a way to recover the lost ones.."

"**Is that your final answer pup?"** asked Red Wolf incredulously.

"Hai." stated a now nervous Naruto.

"**Then…you pass."** stated the smirking wolf. **"An Iron Master's true strength lies not in their speed and strength, but in their ability to adapt and think on their feet, in answering that question you showed an ability to use your mind in the true way of an Iron Master. Now you must swear to our tribal oath: **_**Veneratio Vestri Tractus en Totus Res, **_**or Honor Your Territory in All Things. Like the oath of the Hunters in Darkness you must protect your chosen territory, but simply not just that which is precious to you alone but the territory as a whole. Seek to protect and improve it, build it up to be greater than it was before and honor its ideals."**

"I humbly accept the oath of the Iron Masters and swear to protect and follow their ideals." stated a bowing Naruto. Konoha was his home and his territory, which meant he'd have to protect it all not just the parts and people he cared for. That didn't mean he was going to protect those bastards that tried to harm him, though; after all they were a rot to the ideals of equality and acceptance that were a basis of what Konoha stood for.

"**Excellent. Now accept your gifts. First, the first step on the path material shape and form."** stated the wolf as it reached out a sword-like claw to touch Naruto's head, imparting the first gift of the **Shaping** path: _Straighten_

**[**_Straighten_: Level 1 of the **Shaping** Gift Tree. Through a simple touch and infusion of Essence into an object while focusing their mind on an image of a simple straight line, the wielder can will any piece of nonorganic material to straighten and smooth out, removing any kinks, warps, folds, or other imperfections.. It could repair a bent sword, smooth away dents in armor, or restore a crushed object as long as it remained in one piece. Useful for either repairs, by restoring damage, or sabotage, by unbending and straightening parts or tools that needs bends like wheels or pipes.**]**

As the Red Wolf removed its paw from Naruto's forehead he dropped a necklace onto his neck. Naruto took a moment to analyze it. It was a simple iron thread decorated with fangs, claws, and small bits of fur wound into knots. What amazed Naruto was that every piece was crafted from what appeared to be finely polished steel; even the fur knots appeared to actually be an unusual type of steel wire or string.

"**That is the Iron Wolf Talisman. As long as that necklace is wrapped around your neck, your skin will harden to assume some of the protective qualities of steel. Granted you won't be able to take a sword slash without bleeding, but nicks and scratches won't even affect you. Also it will harden your claws and fangs in your **_**Gauru**_**, **_**Urshul**_**, and **_**Urhan**_** forms to be as strong as steel." **stated _Sagrim-Ur_.

Naruto thought for a moment. It would be a useful gift to have in a fight. Most ninja didn't wear any more armor than a bit of mesh over their vitals. Even if the armor boost from the necklace wasn't awe inspiring it would still put him in a better situation than most ninja. As for his claws and fangs, it meant even if he didn't have a blade, though that seemed unlikely given how many weapons he'd gained so far, he'd be able to match an armed opponent blade for blade…or should I say blade for claw. He once again bowed to his new tribal spirit and stated, "I thank you for the gifts Sagrim-Ur-dono, and I vow to do the Iron Masters of the past proud."

"**Stand strong and resolute as steel, **_**Farsil Luhal**_." speaking the ancient salute of his tribe, completed with the First Tongue name, before returning to the semicircle for the next sibling to step forward.

That sibling was _Skolis-Ur_, the Winter Wolf.

As the icy wolf approached, Naruto couldn't help but shiver, but if it was due to the cold the great wolf generated or the equally icy look that filled the wolf's cold blue eyes, bet he bit down the urge and stood strong..

"**My test young Uratha is one of your endurance. The Storm Lord's prided themselves on their ability to withstand anything that nature could throw against them. I will use my power to trap you within a blizzard of ice and snow, you must stay within for one hour without fleeing and when it is over you must stand strong. Are you ready?"**

"I am" stated Naruto, he'd always prided himself on his near endless stamina so he believed he could pass this test.

"**Then the test shall begin."** then Winter Wolf drew in a deep breath and released it in the form a freezing gale of ice and snow that soon began to spin around Naruto forming a dome of ice and snow.

Within the newly formed dome Naruto stood in the cold. His body already beginning to feel the numbness the icy winds brought, but he stood resolute. _'I can do this'_ he mentally growled, _'I've lived through beating, attacks, and everything else those bastards in the village could throw at me, so a little snow isn't gonna' stop me,' _With that thought he began to breathe in and out, slowly and surely, letting his body remain calm.

As the hour came and went, _Skolis-Ur_ finally released his snowstorm. As he breathed in again the snow and ice began to flow back into him. Standing in the center of the storm, the exact same spot as where he began was one Naruto Uzumaki. His hair and clothing showed bit of ice and frost on them, his breathing was slightly heavy, and his skin was now slightly pink due to the exposure, but otherwise the boy seemed to be fine.

As he shook of the last bit of cold and numbness that had entered his body, Naruto couldn't help but notice that it had faded quicker then he thought possible. He briefly wondered if Skolis-Ur was somehow helping with his recovery, but shook the thought away as the Winter Wolf began speaking again, **"Congratulations,** **you have passed my trial, so be proud youngling for now you must only swear to my tribal oath:**_**Sino Nemo arbitro arbitror vel excolo Vestri Infirmitas**_**,**** or 'Allow No One to Witness or to Tend Your Weakness.' To follow my oath you must stand strong and firm in all your decisions, never doubt the choices you've made, never falter on the path you've chosen, and be proud in who you are. This doesn't mean you must be stubborn or pompous without listening to other, but you must have faith in yourself.**

Naruto nodded, it had always been a part of his nature to never look back on the decisions he's made in his life. "I take the oath of the Storm Lords and vow to uphold it as long as I draw breath."

"**Then I grant you the gifts of the Storm Lords. First the first gift of the path of authority, the path of the alpha."** Like the others Winter Wolf's talon reached out and touched Naruto's forehead and in a flash of icy light the gift of the **Alpha** tree was planted: _Sense Guilt_.

[_Sense Guilt_: Level 1 of the **Alpha** Gift Tree. By locking eyes with another being, channeling essence, and drawing on the piercing gaze of Winter Wolf himself a character is capable of sensing if the target holds any guilt on their conscience. The exact source of the guilt is impossible to detect with this charm but by channeling even more essence into the gaze the wolf can get a general idea of what the guilt is focused on, such as a 'crime against their family', or a 'crime against a stranger,' or a 'crime against Konoha']

As Winter Wolf removed his talon from the boy's head a blade dropped to the floor. It was still sheathed in a light gray leather sheath, but the handle was of ivory bone and it had three small gems set into it: a bright green emerald, a deep blue sapphire, and a golden garnet. As Naruto unsheathed the blade from the leather he noted it didn't have a guard, but rather the blade jutted down to block the hand from sliding forward while the top held only a slight bump. As the blade came fully out Naruto let out a low whistle as he examined the blade. It was a broad, single edged blade with only a slight curve to it, and a slightly rounded but still sharp point. (**AN: Think a machete grown to the size of a longsword or katana for the basic build of the blade**.) The blade itself was inscribed with runes and symbols in the first tongue that Naruto knew all referred to the power of storms, lightning, wind, and rain. Naruto could almost feel the power emanating from the blade. _'Note to self: Add a kenjutsu scroll to the shopping list.'_

"**That pup is the Storm Fang an ancient weapon of the Storm Lords. Not only is the blade sharper and truer than any normal sword it also hold a few other secrets. Through concentrating your essence into the blade you can either wreathe the blade in a sheath of crackling lightning or cutting wind, or to release an emanation made of lighting, water, or wind to strike at your foes from a distance. A weapon truly fit for one of our tribe."** stated a proud Winter Wolf.

Naruto resheathed the blade and hung it on loop on his belt where the blade rested easily. He then bowed and stated, "I am honored by your gifts _Skolis-Ur_-dono and I will do my best to prove myself worthy of them."

The icy wolf bowed his head in acknowledgement before stating; "Stand strong in the face of any storm that crosses you young _Iminir." _stated the wolf in a calm voice. As he returned to the semicircle the final one of Naruto's testers came forward

_Kamudis-Ur_, the Death Wolf

As the wolf slowly moved forward to sit in front of the blonde he calmly asked, "What is your test wise _Kamudis-Ur_?"

"**Riddles."** breathed the most ancient of the wolf siblings, **"A Bone Shadow's strength is defined not by strength but by guile, nor by intelligence but wisdom,. They are the ones who hold these attributes above all others."**

Naruto nodded his head slowly and waited for the ancient spirit to begin.

"**What creature walks upon four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon three in the twilight and lies dead at night?"** started Death Wolf

Naruto thought for a moment a creature that lives for a single day was rare, but then a thought hit him, what if the times of day are referencing something else. As Anko had inscribed into his head, _'Never take anything at face value.'_ That still left the ideas bubbling in his head until an idea hit him.

"You are man, who crawls on all fours as an infant in the morning of their lives, walk on two legs in their adulthood, or afternoon, and uses a cane as a third leg in the twilight years of their lives."

**(AN: This is actually the riddle of the Sphinx in ancient mythology, I don't any of that either.)**

"**Correct. Loyal brother, fearsome friend, leader, follower, loner and many more faces you wear. Brothers to servants of man, kin to trickster kings. Raise your voice to your silver lover hidden in the endless night. What are you?"** she asked.

Again Naruto thought for a moment to consider the riddle until again he thought of a solution. "You are a wolf." he stated calmly. "Loyal beyond anything to your pack, fearsome in all regards, a leader or a follower depending on your place in the pack, alone if you choose, and many other ways to live. Brother to dogs who serve man and kin to foxes who are the royalty of the tricksters."

"**Correct. Now for the final riddle: Loving mother always watching from above, her eye slowing blinking over the season's course, but even closed she hides above, sometimes closer and sometimes farther but always watching over your wayward children's path. What are you?"** asked _Kamudis-Ur_.

Naruto was again lost in thought until he glanced up at the sky and noticed something which brought a grin to his face, "You are Mother Luna, the Moon." he answered, "She always watches over us from above, and though her eye closes by going through its different phases throughout a month, she is always there. She comes closer and farther away during the equinoxes of the moon, but she will always watch over us."

"**Correct for the final time young wolf. Now for the final part merely swear my oath: **_**Persolvo Sulum Phasmatis en Pius**_**, or 'Pay Each Spirit in Kind.' This oath means you must follow the spirits in regards to the way they treat you. If they attack you, strike at them, if they offer you aid and you accept, return the service. I believe an old human saying that is similar is, 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth.'"** finished Death Wolf.

Naruto nodded his head, it seemed a fair deal. "I take the oath of the Bone Shadows as my own and swear to follow it with my life."

"Then take these gifts with you. First is the first gift of the path of wisdom and insight two things that our tribe values above all others." stated the ancient wolf as she reached out a bony claw to touch the blonde's forehead and in a dull gray flash the first gift of the **Insight** chain was planted: _Sense Malice_.

**[**_Sense Malice:_ Level 1 gift of the **Insight** Gift Tree. Allows the user to sense the negative emotions of those he's near, at least close enough to catch their scent so usually those in the same room. This power does not detect all negative emotions just those strong enough to have a grip on a being's mind. Affects humans and spirits and allows wielder to detect spirits whose nature reflects these negative emotions, Usually the wield can only detect the basic type of emotion the person is emitting like anger, sorrow, or envy, but by taking time and channeling essence the wielder can get a vague idea, though they are tinted from a wolf's perspective, like 'my mate betrayed me' or 'my pack-mate died.']

As she withdrew her paw she dropped four rings onto the ground in front of Naruto. As Naruto picked each up he noticed they each had wolf head on the top, snout facing outward with the jaws opened like it was preparing to grasp a jewel or something. Naruto put one onto each of his ring fingers and the other two on each index finger. As he continued to examine them _Kamudis-Ur_ spoke again, **"These are called the Rite Sheathes. Each can hold a single rite after the preparations and rituals are done to release it at another time of your choosing." **

Naruto nodded his head as he thought of his newest gift. They could be quite useful, the rites' he'd already learned all had the same major weakness of taking a great deal of time to cast or prepare, but with these rings he could prepare some of the more useful ones ahead of time for emergencies. 'Overall a very useful gift.' he thought as he bowed to Death Wolf and stated, "I thank you for the gifts _Kamudis-Ur_-dono and vow to use them as best I can."

The ancient wolf nodded her head as she returned to her seat in the semicircle while saying, "**May the spirits of the past guide you along your chosen path, young **_**Hirfathra Hissu.**_**"**

After she had returned to her spot Winter Wolf stepped forward and stated, "**You have passed each of our tests in kind you pup, and now for our final gift we bequeath to you…"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**End Chapter 6**

**Phew! That was a long one, but I like it. Stay tuned cause' the next chapter will be out soon**

**Final Harem is: Itari, Hinata, TenTen, Anko, Haku, Temari, Isaribi, Hana, Kyuubi, Tayuya, Shion and Yugito.**

**Read and Review**


	7. Contemplation of the Past

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_**NOTE**_**:** I've received a few emails asking questions about the current state of the Uchiha clan so I thought I would take a minute before starting the next chapter to explain: The Uchiha Massacre did still happen, but not the same as in the canon. The Uchihas actually attempted a coup on the Hokage, but thanks to information provided by Itari, it was halted. However most of Uchiha clan was slain during the attempted coup. The survivors now number only a quarter of the once bustling clan's former population. The remainder includes: Fugaku (who managed to talk his way out of his leading the coup saying that he was under a genjutsu placed by his own brother in an attempt to gain power over the clan), Sasuke, his mother Mikoto, Shisui, Itari, and a few dozen other Uchiha's, mostly civilians, but about a dozen other active shinobi. Sasuke is still spoiled rotten as, 'the last Uchiha heir' because he's not only the heir to the clan but the only male child of the strongest Sharingan bloodline with the best chance of bringing back the Uchiha to their former power. He holds a deep grudge against his sister for 'betraying the clan,' and still desires to surpass her using any means necessary.

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

1**fenrir187**: Thanks and I do believe that it does fit better for the Storm Lord's, but it was difficult coming up with an Iron Master Challenge so cut me some slack.

2**kaijukage**: I've been thinking of that, and I do believe I have a suitable plan in mind. It will probably happen in the next chapter or two so keep reading.

3**The Elemental Dragon Emperor**: Thanks man and I'll try to keep on updating

4**jmg1988**: Thanks, and I'm not sure if Nibi will be in or not. It's highly possible once I release Kyu that he'll be able to release Nibi, but I'm not making any promises yet.

5**Raven Marcus**: Double Thanks

6**kihakuhage**: Thanks and here's some more for you.

7**golden-dragon-queen**: Thanks

8**atlantisatlan12**: Here some more for you then.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought' _

"_Speech in First Tongue or Animal Speech"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Chapter 7: Contracts X Tools X Changes.**

_Winter Wolf stepped forward and stated,__** "**__**You have passed each of our tests in kind you pup, and now for our final gift we bequeath to you…"**_

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU: RELEASE**

…**the Summoning Contract for our children: the Wolf Clan." **stated the ancient wolf holding out its paw holding a giant scroll with the symbol for 'WOLF' stamped plainly on the front in blood red ink.

Naruto was dumbstruck. He was going to receive a summoning contract? Summoning contracts were considered one of the most prized possessions a ninja could possess. They allowed a lone ninja a nearly limitless number of allies to aid them in whatever means they needed. Hell, the three Sanin earned their titles through their mastery of the art of summoning. His daydreams of a fierce pack of fanged allies were quickly brought under control when a question popped into his head.

"_Skolis-Ur_-dono," questioned the blonde, "what do you mean, 'our children?'"

Death Wolf decided to answer this question **"Tell us child, do you know the origins of the creatures your people call 'summons?'"**

Naruto shook his head and the ghostly wolf continued, **"The creatures that your people summon are actually similar to yourself in a number of ways. They are the children of spirit and flesh, but where Father Wolf bedded with humans, the summons are born of high-ranking spirits bedding their representations in the physical world. That is how the creatures your people call summons were born into this world. The Wolf Clan is descended from us five and other wolf spirits mating with regular wolves and combined with the chakra of the world that you humans use. They are not spirits, but creatures of the flesh gifted with bits of our own power."**

Naruto nodded his head slowly. Death Wolf's explanation explained how the summons gained their abilities, but another question rose into his mind. "Since they're related to spirits, does that mean they live in the Shadow Realm?"

"**No child,"** responded _Kamudis-Ur, _**"as I told you earlier they were creatures of Flesh and Flesh alone holding no more Spirit than the average beast. No purely flesh creature can live for long in the Shadow, only those born of Spirit or, in the case of the Uratha, Spirit mixed evenly with Flesh. They reside in the Mortal Realm, but their homes are hidden beyond what most humans are capable of finding. Only one who is guided or already knows the way will find a summons' home."**

Naruto nodded his head at the explanation. After picking up the contract and placing it on his back, he bowed and stated calmly, "Thank you, Wolf Siblings, I vow on Mother Moon and all that I hold precious and sacred that I will prove myself worthy of the gifts and trust you've given me."

The five great wolf spirits stared at the blonde werewolf for a moment, looking at the future of their father's legacy. Then slowly each raised their heads to the sky and let loose a howl. It wasn't a howl of mourning or loss, but one of glory and battle. It was a salute to the future of Uratha, a show of respect, pride, and confidence in the boy that stood before them.

Naruto understood the emotions in the howl on an almost instinctual level. The feelings that these five great beings were putting into him were so strong that they brought tears to the blonde's eyes. Lifting his own head back he let his own voice join theirs as a show of respect and thanks.

The howling chorus echoed throughout the Shadow Realm and leaked into the Mortal Realm as a message of the Uratha's return. Hidden in both the mortal and spirit realms many creatures shivered at the howls, somehow knowing what they represented.

The Forsaken had returned and any who made them their foe would soon feel their fangs.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**(Timeskip: 3 Days Later)**

Naruto sat on the roof of the Shadow Hokage Tower. It had been three days since the Wolf Siblings had given him the tribal challenges and he'd just returned from a trip to the Physical realm yesterday. He'd decided that it would be best to take care of the shopping for his new weapon styles as soon as possible so he could practice with his new weapons when he wasn't hunting for new gifts.

After the wolf siblings had left, Naruto had decided to hold off signing the summoning contract until after he returned to Konoha. He figured that if he tried to summon one of them in the Shadow it would have been bad for either the creature's health or his standing with them since they might not like being summoned outside their native realm. He'd decided to wait until after he'd returned to Konoha and then summon them in the Forest of Death. Not only would the forest suit a wolf's taste, but it would also ensure their privacy since no one outside himself and Naruto actually entered the Forest unless they had to.

After making his decision Naruto had returned to the physical world the next morning after recovering from the exhaustive trials of the wolf spirits.

_Flashback No Jutsu_

The first thing that the blonde noticed, after overcoming the slightly lessened feelings nausea and vertigo, was that he felt like he hadn't eaten or drunken anything for the past few days. After a moment's thought the blonde realized that he hadn't, and questioned Kyuubi on the subject.

The fox spirit answered that,** "While in the Shadow Realm your body can survive by absorbing the Essence that fills the area, but that doesn't remove the physical needs your body requires for food and water. It only suppresses them. Once you return to the Physical Realm they come back at full force. That's why most mortals can't survive in the Shadow for very long, they can't survive on the Essence like your kin can. They either starve to death or die of dehydration within a few days, and that's if a spirit doesn't decide to turn them into a snack."**

Naruto only nodded his head in understanding before heading to his favorite place to answer his physical needs: Ichiraku Ramen. While Gai had managed to get the boy to eat a wider selection of foods to improve his health, the man had been unable to completely quench the boy's habit. When the man had attempted to ban the boy from eating the noodles he loved to help overcome his desire and stated that the boy could only eat them again once the boy was able to beat him in a full-on taijutsu spar he'd met an obstacle that not even the most powerful flames of youth could counter: the _FLAMES OF RAMEN_. Gai had been left a twitching pile of broken bones and bruises under his charge's relentless assault and had learned the most valuable lesson of all time: Never get between Naruto and his ramen. Gai still swore to this day that the boy had somehow managed to open seven of the eight gates somehow during their fight. So while the boy did eat more healthily than before, nearly forsaking instant ramen, he still spent nearly half his time eating out at the small ramen stand.

As Naruto took his usual seat at the center of the small stand he was greeted by the smiling face of the girl he viewed as an elder sister: Ayame Ichiraku. The girl was pretty in a girl-next-door kind of way, but Naruto knew he could never think of the kind-hearted brunette in that way. The two had practically grown up together with him visiting the shop on a near daily basis, and he could never see the girl as anything else than a kindly older sister.

The feeling was mutual between the two. Ayame smiled at her annoying younger brother and said happily, "Hey Naruto, where have you been the past couple of days, we haven't seen hide or hair of you."

"Been out of the village training Neesan." answered the boy with his usual foxy grin. "I'll start with a beef and a pork ramen and keep them coming."

"Got it." she said quickly turning to her father to give her dad the order before returning her attention to her little brother. "What kind of training if you don't mind me asking?" she asked while they waited.

"Some special jutsu and weapons training to go with my new bloodline." answered the blonde honestly. He'd told the ramen chefs the same stuff he'd told the rest of his precious people when he'd first come to eat after his little transformation. Ayame didn't understand most of it being a full-time civilian, but Teuchi had gotten the gist of it. The older man had been a Leaf Shinobi for the first thirty years of his life and had gained a special jounin ranking and earned the nickname Konoha's Striking Lightning for his skills with lightning jutsu and the spear he still kept stored under the counter, before a wound to his right leg during the Third Great Shinobi War that made it impossible for him to continue as a shinobi. Now the old man could still fight but any prolonged periods of exertion left the older man barely able to stand on his injured leg. Despite his retired and slightly crippled state he was still viewed as one of the best in Konoha when it came down to lightning ninjutsu, a number of which he'd passed on to Naruto once he found the young man had a lighting affinity as well. This fact and his large number of friends still within the active shinobi fields, including his old genin teammate Morino Ibiki head of the Torture and Interrogation Department, had kept away most of the Naruto haters in Konoha who thought they could hurt the blonde by attacking them or their store. Those that were stupid enough to try were soon found in the hospital with multiple stab wounds and electric burns.

"So are you done or just taking a break?" asked the ramen girl.

"Just a break, I needed to pick up a few new training scrolls and some other stuff from Ten-chan's shop."

"Oh. Going to visit Ten-chan are we. Are you just trying to make an excuse to go see your little girlfriend?" teased the older girl. She knew about Naruto's crush on the weapon mistress, as well as the fact that the feeling were evenly returned by the brunette. The boy had somehow managed to spread his ramen addiction to his friends and, to a lesser extent his senseis. Now both Tenten and Lee were regulars at the stand and Iruka was becoming nearly as bad as the blonde. Not that she minded see the kind-hearted academy instructor on a daily basis, she actually had a bit of a crush on the man.

"The same way you always like seeing Iruka-kun." responded the blonde with a grin. He may be oblivious when it came to a girl's feelings for him, but he could still notice his sister figure's crush on his sensei. Not that he minded, he actually thought the two would be nice together, and he wasn't above teasing both about that fact.

This got a responding blush from the girl. Before the teasing match could continue Teuchi rang the bell with a shout of, "Order up." He then noticed his blonde son-figure and grinned. "Hey runt," he greeted normally, even with his sudden growth spurt the old man refused to call him anything else, "good to see our number one customer is back."

"Glad to be back old man." agreed the blonde as he set to his meal.

As the blonde wereninja ate his meal he let his mind wonder to how his changes had affected his abilities in a fight. Before his change he'd guessed himself to be pretty much a taijutsu and ninjutsu based fighter. His taijutsu training from Gai-sensei made him a pretty dangerous close-ranged combatant. Combining his improved chakra control with his triple affinity made his ninjutsu abilities his best skills. Anko had taught him the basics of elemental manipulation techniques along with some non-elemental ninjutsu. For his elemental techniques he'd had three great teachers: Anko taught him wind techniques; which she had a strong affinity for combined with her high fire affinity, Iruka taught him water techniques: which were his affinity, and Teuchi had taught him more than a few lightning jutsu. He also had the basic of most weapon skills thanks to Anko and Tenten, but he had never really clicked with most weapons. The one exception had been knife fighting, for some reason the training and practicing with a matched pair of knives really worked for the boy, so Naruto had focused there for his weapon training. He'd also learned the basics of Sealing from Anko, nothing really advanced but enough to make his own storage scrolls and explosive notes, and a few more open skills and techniques. Lastly when it came to Genjutsu his skills were abhorrent. From what Iruka had taught him, Genjutsu mostly took only a small amount of chakra but precise control which was the exact opposite of his own high reserves and relatively low control. Naruto had accepted the fact long ago that Genjutsu would never be his forte, but he did manage to learn the basics of detecting and dispelling them from Iruka, which he could now do with a passable level of skill.

Overall his skills were pretty high for a genin that had been sabotaged for most of his life, but with the introduction of his bloodline he now had a whole lot of new abilities to combine with his old. Combined with his taijutsu and knife abilities his close-ranged combat now included **Wolf's Fang** and** Storm Fang, **not to mention combining his new claws and fangs with his old taijutsu style. The **Blood Talons** now gave him an impressive option at mid-range, and **Moonlight** opened up a whole new avenue of long-range combat. And those were only the klaives and fetishes he'd been given if he decided to craft more on his own he'd have near limitless options at weapons combat. As for his new _Gifts_ they were varied but most seemed to mostly have utilitarian purposes with a few having combat purposes. Some, like the _Visage of Fenris_, even worked in a manner similar to Genjutsu. His new abilities also granted him advanced senses so he could act as a tracker and, from what he'd read, there were a few rites in the book that would let him serve as an emergency medic if need be.

Overall his abilities had changed in some major to minor ways. He had started out as a close-to-mid-range combat focused Nin that specialized in ninjutsu and taijutsu with a small amount of training in weapons, and with minor skills in both tracking and sealing. He had changed into an open-ranged combat and tracking Nin specializing in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and weapons combat with minor skills in medical techniques, sealing, and genjutsu.

As the blonde finished his final bowl and paid for his meal while bidding a happy goodbye to the Ichirakus, he noticed the looks he still received from the civilians. Most still openly glared at him, but for the most part they left him alone. When one attempted to get in his way and intimidate him, the blonde had merely growled at the man while flexing his fists. The fool had quickly backed down, losing whatever courage he'd gained when he realized the blonde intended to fight back if he tried something. As he continued his walk, he couldn't help but grin at the changes that his First Change had also brought onto his mentality as well. The old Naruto would have been the one to back down in hopes of avoiding people hating him more, but now he didn't give a crap what the bastards thought of him. _'If these fucktards are too stupid to see the difference between me and Kyuubi then who gives a crap about them.'_ mentally growled the blonde. **"Couldn't agree more Naruto-kun."** mentally agreed the fox within his mind.

As he continued on his way to the Sumisu shop he noticed something odd about the way most of the shinobi and even a few of the civilians were treating him. A lot of the shinobi and civilians that weren't against him in his youth had mostly just ignored him, but now he saw a few looks of respect in the eyes of those he passed and an occasional brief nod. _'What's happened to them Kyu?'_ mentally asked the blonde. **"I think it's because you've actually started to fight back Naruto-kun. You used to act like an annoying kid who craved attention, but now you're acting like a real warrior and the other shinobi, and some of the civilians it seems, respect you for it."** answered the fox. Naruto could only nod his head, a little surprised by the actions but still enjoying the newfound respect even if it was overshadowed by the old hatred he still received.

_Flashback No Jutsu: Release_

Naruto smiled at the memory even now. He then laughed remembering TenTen's reaction when he showed her his new weapons. The girl was so jealous it wasn't even funny. Even as she showed him a few of the different training scrolls for both his new chain-sickles and sword, plus a more in-depth scroll for his polearm and bow, the girl kept ranting on about how 'blondes get all the best toys.' He then thought of the particular styles he'd chosen. If there was one thing that the Sumisu shop prided themselves on, besides the variety of weapons they sold, was the level and diversity of the weapon styles they sold. Each one was a ninja style complete with special techniques and attacks, requiring special one-handed seals or simply proper chakra manipulation to use, since it would be nearly impossible to use the techniques in combat it the user had to drop their weapon to perform a specific technique. The Sumisu clan made it a point of carrying a number different styles based on the level or rarity of the style. For common styles they carried a large number of copies of the different levels, but they also carried rarer styles that only shinobi trusted by the clan would be offered access to. Luckily for the blonde wereninja, he was one of those trusted few.

For his sword style he'd chosen a rather versatile style that allowed the user to either wield a single sword in one or both hands, or wield a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. The **Kurotsume Ryu** (Dark Claw Style), as it was called, was a fast and fierce style capable of being used for most circumstance. Then there was the **Tsuin Shinkushikon Ryu** (Twin Crimson Fang Style) for his double chain sickle. It was mostly used for ranged offensive attacks, but it did hold a few close-range defensive moves and a couple offensive ones as well. For his polearms TenTen had shown him a style that could be applied to most polearms called **Odorugetsuei Ryu** (Dancing Moon Style). It focused on moving quickly and fluidly through opponents and was ideal for facing larger groups of foes, but was still quite capable in a one-on-one fight especially when facing larger, more powerful foes. Lastly was a style for his bow. He'd taken quickly enough to the basic Kyūdō techniques and now he wanted to start on a real style, but ninja archers were rare and the styles of combat they used were hard to come by. Luckily the Sumisu clan did have a scroll on a style called the **Karubikou Ryu** (Hunting Shadow Style). It was quite the diverse style with techniques ranging from sniping from shadow to fighting while in constant motion.

He had chosen all four styles because they were both fast, matching his speed-based combat style, and shared a quality that he viewed as the most important quality in a ninja: adaptability. Each one of the four styles allowed the wielder to adapt to threats instead of staying focused on a single type of combat: **Kurotsume Ryu** could alter from a single to dual blade style without effort as well as change from a single to double hand style, **Tsuin Shinkushikon Ryu **had techniques for both wielding the sickles in close range or extending their chains for mid-range, **Odorugetsuei Ryu **allowed him to change the different blade heads without hurting the base of the style, and **Karubikou Ryu** was based on being able to adapt to the circumstances the archer was in. If there was one thing Naruto had learned from his early life was that if he couldn't adapt to the dangers that surrounded him he'd be killed. That was true whether in a fight, surviving in the woods, or escaping a mob of idiot villagers out for the blood of the 'demon brat.'

Naruto sighed shaking his head to rid himself of those less than happy memories of his youth. Those times were over and done with by his perspective. If the villagers tried to form another mob on him he'd show them what it meant to try and corner a wolf in its den.

As Naruto finished that thought he quickly leaped of his back and onto his feet_, 'Guess it's about time I get started with the main reason I came here.'_ thought the blonde werewolf as he made a quick overview of his gear. His weapons were all sheathed and ready. The **Storm Fang** rested lightly on his hip while **Moonlight** and its quiver were strapped onto his shoulder over the **Shadow's Cloak**. **Wolf's Fang** rested in its sheath hidden in the small of his back. The **Blood Talons** were on his wrists, the **Rite Sheaths** were resting easily on both his ring and index fingers, the **Crescent Moon Glasses** were sitting on the end of his nose, the Spirit Catchers were all stored in his belt pouches, and the **Iron** **Wolf Talisman **rested easily on his throat. His other tools and weapons were easily hidden across his belt pouches and in his coat.

Naruto gave a savage grin as he silently growled, "Time to start the hunt."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**End Chapter 7**

**Sorry if it was a little short, I've been having a bit of writer's block recently.**


	8. Gift Hunting Part I

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_**NOTICE: After this chapter and completing the 'Training Arcs' in my other stories, which should take a chapter or two each, I'm going to be altering the way I update. Usually I update one chapter each for each of my fics, with a few exceptions, but recently I've found that method stifling and hurting my productivity, I lose ideas in my head for the next chapter as I try to create them for another fic. So, after I'm done with this overdue batch of updates, I'll be focusing on each story as I get inspiration. That means it could be a few days between updates or half a year depending on my creativity and inspiration, but don't worry. I promise to abandon none of my fics no matter what.**_

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

1**Kazua**: Thanks for the support, hope you like how it progresses.

2**devin**: Thanks, I'm just trying to put in my own style.

3**a fan**: I know, the next couple chapter will really show him what being a werewolf ninja's all about.

4**Fenrir89**: Thanks, and I'll do my best to keep it up.

5**The 000Ghost**: Thanks for the support, and I've been rereading most of my fics, and I've found a few problems in how this one flows, I've been thinking of redoing some of the earlier chapters from the beginning in the future, but that'll have to wait until after I'm done with my updates.

6**Mr. Eclipse**: Harem's already been decided bro, but luckily Tayuya and Yugito are already in. Nibi, I'm juggling ideas for.

7**call015**: Nope that won't come for a few more chapters.

8**Moscow2009**: Thanks. As for Kiba and Kakashi, I bash Kiba, because of his loud and brash nature, and the fact that he and cannon Naruto are similar allows for a good contrast, and in case you forget dogs and wolves don't always get along. Kakashi's a character I've got mixed issues about, any bashing of him is mostly him being a favortist or just being arrogant in most cases, both of which he kinda shows in the cannon. By the way what's command 8?

9**CerberusX**: I take that as a compliment, mate.

10**thymistacles**: Thanky, you get update now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought' _

"_Speech in First Tongue or Animal Speech"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu **or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Chapter 8: Gift Hunting Part I**

**Note: The next few chapters will be a collection of mini-chapters based on Naruto's quests to gain new Gifts while in the Shadow.**

_**Testing Strength**_

It had been a couple of days since our blonde's hunt for spirit gifts had begun. Kyuubi had instructed him to wander around the Shadow Konoha in search of spirits willing to offer gifts in exchange for favors, she said that some spirits would seek him out, but he'd have to seek out others. So the blonde was currently walking on a street on the outskirts of the village in hopes of finding spirits.

"**Hey you there, Uratha."** came a shout from behind him.

Naruto quickly turned to find the speaker, hand instantly going for Storm Fang, which was currently resting easily on his hip, and body going into a battle stance. He was more than a little shocked as he saw the spirit that had called him.

It was humanoid in general, though incredibly large. It stood at least seven or maybe even eight feet tall, and was built pretty heavy, with thick limbs and a pronounced gut. It had dark red hair on the top of its head, small dark eyes, and an unusually large mouth along with a pair of red markings on each cheek. He, at least Naruto guessed the spirit was a he but you could never be sure with spirits, wore a dark red shirt and pants, with bits of armor covering his arms, chest and lower legs, and carried a large halberd in it's off hand. The spirit would've appeared as a normal human being, albeit a particularly large one, except for two factors. One, its mouth was filled with a mismatch of different teeth, from normal human molars and incisors to fangs that looked like they belonged to a tiger or a wolf. Second in the center of its stomach, below where its chest armor ends, is a large, fang-filled maw.

"Yes, who are you, and what do you want from me?" growled the blonde as he activated his Crescent Glasses.

**TYPE: **_Akimichi Clan Spirit_

**RANK:**_ Lesser Jaggling_

**NATURE:** _Clan/Gluttony Spirit _

"**I am Chouzaku, one of the Akimichi Clan Spirits. From what I've heard the Uratha are supposed to be mighty, and I wish to challenge you to test and prove my own strength."** stated the spirit.

"I see," responded the blonde, removing his hand from his sword and easing his posture, "and why should I accept your challenge? My kind already has a reputation for strength." asked the blonde.

"**If you defeat me I'll grant you my clan's favorite Gift Tree: Strength." **answered the Spirit

Naruto thought for a moment before Kyuubi's voice echoed in the back of his mind. **"Accept the challenge pup, the Strength Gifts are some of the most useful gifts around."** came the echoing voice of his totem.

'_Why's that Kyuubi? I mean my Gauru form's already incredibly strong, why should I bother getting gifts when I'm already strong in that form.'_ responded the blonde.

"**That's the point Naruto, your strength is only truly impressive in Gauru form, and in your other forms you only get slight boosts. The Strength gifts will not only boost your strength in other forms, but also, make your Gauru form even stronger."** answered the fox spirit

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright, so what's the challenge?" he asked the spirit.

The spirit nodded before turning and walking away while indicating for Naruto to follow him. The two soon came to a large open square. Chouzaku took up his halberd and used the tip to draw a large circle in the center of the courtyard. After he finished the large spirit plunged the halberd into the ground outside the circle and stepped into the center. **"The rules are simple. We start in the center and push each other. First one to either knock the other down or push the other out of the circle wins. No weapons or tools, just brute strength, but you can change your form if you wish."** explained the large spirit.

Naruto nodded his head and removed his coat and laying it on the ground before he began to shift. His muscles enlarged slightly as his body grew taller, his body hair grew thick, and his nails and teeth sharpening slightly. His face grew longer and more canine-like, his hair becoming bushier as thick facial hair covered his usually smooth cheeks, his nose extending and widening slightly, his ears elongating and tapering into long points, and his eyes narrowing as a bright yellow overcastted and mixed with the usual deep blue creating a vicious green. He'd entered the state of _Dalu_, the Near-Man.

Stepping into the circle and approaching the large spirit the blonde was glad he shifted; even with his new form's height the large spirit had a good foot on him at least, if he hadn't shifted he doubted he could easily reach the spirits shoulders. Shaking away his doubts the blonde stepped forward and grabbed onto the larger spirit's shoulders and got into a ready position, with the larger spirit doing the same. As soon as both were in the set position the two shouted "Hajime/**Hajime**!" and the contest had begun.

The blonde inwardly thanked Mother Luna that he'd entered his Dalu form before the match had begun. If he hadn't he was pretty sure the initial surge would have knocked him off his feet. Instead he was merely pushed back a few inches by the larger spirits greater strength. Digging in his feet the blonde pushed back with everything he had, only to find he was barely matching the larger spirits. Sweat poured from both as they continued to push against each other with all their might. It was a slow fight, but Naruto could tell his opponent was winning. Chouzaku was stronger, and despite the blonde's efforts he was slowly being pushed back. Growling to himself the blonde came to a decision. _'Guess I'm gonna have to go all out if I want to win, but I hate shifting into that form. Not only am I barely able to control myself, but my muscles hurt like hell afterwards.'_ thought the blonde as he shifted again.

The blonde's already tall frame grew even taller so the blonde could stand nose to nose with the large spirit as his muscles literally doubled in size. His body-hair grew into a thick coating of light brown fur, streaked with deep golden along his back, chest and neck. His hand and feet widened and developed vicious sets of claws, though his hands still retained their rough shape while his feet became more paw-like. His shirt and the rest of his upper-body clothing, along with his sandals, seemed to meld into his skin as the fur grew over his body. The blonde's head, as always, was the most affected. His ears turned fully into broad, cropped, canine ears sticking up and out the sides of his head, his nose and mouth seemed to merge into a snout, filled with a double row of razor-sharp teeth as his head became enshrouded in the same light brown fur, save a stretch of gold across the back of his head and below his snout. Finally his normally cerulean blue eyes were overshadowed by a bright yellow tint. This was the Gauru form; the Man-Beast, the Wolf-Man, the Form of Rage.

AS the blonde shifted he felt his mind overtaken by a fierce and feral will, the mind and instincts of a savage wolf fighting to take control. Forcing the feral intellect back the blonde channeled his chakra throughout his form granting him at least a small semblance of control. Coming face to face with his opponent, whose push had been momentarily stalled by his transformation, the blonde grinned, well as much as a werewolf could grin anyway.

"**My…Turn…Now."** snarled out the blonde, his voice turning into a rough and gritty growl, before he suddenly pushed back against the Akimichi spirit with a renewed vigor and greater strength. His sudden boost in strength threw the larger spirit off balance and nearly sent him tumbling to the ground. Luckily, the spirit maintained his footing, but the direction of the contest had shifted. It was now Chouzaku who was slowly but surely being pushed back. It wasn't long before the Akimichi spirit's foot slid out of the ring.

As the two separated Naruto's body deflated back into its Hishu form. "Looks like I win." stated the blonde with a slight grin. Inwardly the blonde was resisting every urge to groan out in pain. Shifting to Gauru form wasn't a pleasant experience for his muscles, they always ended up extremely sore after the fact. "That was an incredible match though." he added while rubbing his aching arms.

"**Indeed it was. It seems the legends of the Uratha's strength were not misplaced."** agreed the large spirit with a bow of his head. The spirit stepped in front of the blonde and rested his head on the blonde's forehead. **"In honor of your victory, I grant you the first gift of the path of might and strength. Use it well."** with a flash of light Naruto felt a new gift tree root itself into his mind.

[_Crushing Blows_: Level one of the **Strength Gift Tree.** By focusing the mind on image associated with strength and focusing essence into their limbs, the wielder enhances their muscles for a brief time, greatly increasing power and force of their blows for the duration. Takes no essence expenditure to activate, it merely channels and focuses the essence already inside the body, it does take a moment of concentration and mental effort to activate. Multiple uses can be mentally draining.]

"Thanks, I'll use it well." stated the boy and the two bowed to each other in a final show of respect.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hunting Predators**_

Naruto leapt through the massive trees that filled the Shadow's version of the Forest of Death in his _Dalu_ form. Despite being used to training in the regular version, thanks to Anko's constantly dragging him in to 'train,' the Shadow version really creeped him out. Maybe it was how much darker and creepier it was in the Shadow, or the fact that he knew that the beasts in this forest were a lot more dangerous than the ones back home, or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that half the trees in this place were made of bones instead of wood. Yeah the bones trees were probably it.

*Sigh* "How did I get talked into this again?" asked the blonde to himself.

"**Because you wanted the Predator Gift Tree that Tiger spirit offered you if you'd hunt down that **_**magath**_** that's invaded his territory."** answered Kyuubi.

"Curse my lust for cool new powers." cursed the blonde. "Anyway Kyuubi, what's a magath?" asked the blonde curiously.

"**The magath are spirits that have defied the natural order of the Shadow. Normally spirits only consume spirits of the same choir or order. Elemental spirits only eat elemental spirits; nature spirits only hunt nature spirits. However the magath are spirits that defy this law and devour all breeds of spirits. This causes them to change and mutate, becoming amalgamations of different spirits thrown together. They are feared and hated by the other spirits, since becoming a magath shows a fundamental disregard for the Rules of the Shadow Realm, and often leads to madness." **explained Kyuubi.

"So basically, I'm hunting a cannibalistic, possibly psychotic, spirit criminal that defies even the Shadow's twisted laws of nature?" asked Naruto.

"**Pretty much."** responded Kyuubi.

"Twice damn my lust for cool new powers." sighed the blonde as he continued the hunt.

It wasn't too long after that that our blonde wereninja caught a strange scent. It was a heavy musk of snake, mixed with smoke, snow, ice, dirt, and a sharp stink Naruto recognized as acid. Guessing that it was the scent of his prey, Naruto began to stalk the scent. It was pretty easy to follow, mostly because the mismatch of smells stood out in the chill smell of wood, bone, and death that emanated from the forest. It wasn't long before the blonde found his quarry.

And what a beast it was. It mostly resembled a snake, but only in general. It had a long serpentine body, stretching nearly forty feet long from tip to tail. Along its back were ridges of stone jutting up from long patches of dull green scales. About thirty feet the creature's body split into three equally long necks, each ending in a long snake-like head, only each seemed to be coated of some kind. The head on the left resembled a match head, coating dull red scales in a sheet of pure fire, with more long lines of flames forming mane-like streaks going down its long neck. The central head and neck was nothing more than a skull and spinal cord connected to a stump of flesh that seemed to excrete a dull yellow-green fluid that spat and sizzled as it hit the ground. The final head on the right had dull white and gray scales that seemed crackle with fresh frost as it moved and a crown-like ring of icicles emerging from the back before growing downward to form an icy mane of frozen spikes.

Naruto's Crescent Glasses quickly read out:

**TYPE: **_?_

**RANK:**_ Lesser Jaggling_

**NATURE:** _Magath (Primarily Snake Spirit mixed with several Elemental & Artificial Spirits.) _

Sitting on a tree branch a good distance away Naruto couldn't help but grimace at the sight of the creature. '_No wonder most spirits don't like those magath things. That is one creepy snake.'_ thought the blonde. _'I'd rather not tangle with that thing up close and personal if I don't have to; guess it's time to see if all that practice was worth it._' thought the blonde as he drew out Moonlight.

After unsheathing the bow quickly went through a short set of one-handed handseals before reaching back grabbing one of the piercing arrows, not wanting to risk snaky's scales being too tough for a broadhead to pierce. Taking aim the blonde felt his chakra surge through the arrow as his jutsu took effect, forming a small cushion of chakra at the arrows base. Taking careful aim the blonde waited for his shot. Soon the snake came to a stop and its central head rose slightly, revealing a long black tongue to taste the air, and giving the blonde his shot.

"**Nin Shahoujutsu: Daibingu Taka Shotto** (Ninja Archery Technique: Diving Hawk/Falcon Shot)" breathed out the blonde as he let his arrow fly. The arrow exploded forward in a small burst of chakra, creating a sharp screeching sound as it cut through the air. The arrow covered the distance between Naruto and the magath in less than a blink of an eye before piercing through the back of the skull-like central head and rocketing out the other side in an eruption of bone, brain, and several other substances that sizzled on the forest's floor.

Sadly losing one of its heads didn't seem to be enough to kill the creature as the remaining two rounded on the source of the attack. Both seemed to catch Naruto in their sights. Hissing in concert the two heads both pulled back before lurching forward and spewing attacks at the blonde; the left head releasing a long torrent of flames while the right fired out a barrage of icicles.

Naruto quickly jumped back off the branch, barely avoiding being flash frozen and fried. _'Damn it. I shouldn't have used that jutsu, it's too loud, but I needed the extra power. Oh well, no use bawling now, time to fight.'_ Reaching back behind his back while forming another set of handseals, the blonde caught hold of another piercing arrow and brought it to his bowstring. Not having enough time to aim carefully with his large slithery friend approaching quickly the blonde pulled back and fired his next shot.

"**Kage Ya Jutsu** (Shadow Arrow Technique)" shouted the blonde as he let the arrow fly, instantly one arrow became a dozen as they flew toward the snake.

Hissing angrily the magath sweeps its massive tail forward knocking the arrows out its way as it lunges forward, remaining two heads baring their fangs as they approach the blonde. Luckily the creature's immense size slowed it down enough while crashing through the tree limbs to give the blonde enough room to dodge. Jumping to the side the blonde dropped Moonlight, activating the small retrieval seal(1) he'd placed on it. As the seal activated the longbow disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in a similar puff sheathed in its normal spot next to his quiver.

Naruto's hand quickly fell to his side gripping Storm Fang's hilt, before drawing the weapon and holding it in a double-handed grip for extra strength. As he drew his weapon he calmed his mind activating his newest gift to give hime an edge. "_Crushing Blows"_ he breathed out as he felt his essence surge and muscles bulges with new found might.

Howling out a battle cry the blonde rushed forward bringing his sword to bear. The serpent magath lashed out with its tail, but the blonde werewolf jumped over the sweeping strike to launch a broad slash at the creature's icy head. The blade connected with the side of the creature's skull but was unable to penetrate the frozen scales, but the force of the impact was enough to knock the creature's head to the side and into the trunk of the massive bone tree the two were doing battle in.

Sensing an opportunity the creature's fiery head flew forward, intent on devouring the blonde whole. Naruto rolled to the side in an attempt to avoid the creature, but was still burned slightly by the creature's blazing mane. Growling under his breath the blonde channeled essence into his sword and called out "_Kiba no kōtō: Ame_ (Surging Fang: Rain)" while bringing the sword down in a heavy downward slash. Instantly a massive amount of water engulfed the sword's blade before rushing forward and expanding as the swing ended. As the massive rush of water moved forward it took the form of a snarling wolf's head before slamming into the fiery head of the snake, engulfing and then slamming the creature into the trunk

The flames on the serpents head were extinguished by the sudden jet of water and the creature began to thrash violently while shrieking/hissing in pain at the loss of its flames before falling still, dead. Naruto's brief moment of victory was cut short as he heard the whistling of incoming projectiles. Barely able to dodge in time the blonde was able to avoid the barrage of icicles, but he didn't escape unscathed. Most of his left arm was covered in lacerations ranging from shallow cuts to some pretty deep gashes. It seems our hero had forgotten snaky's third head, but it hadn't forgotten him.

Jumping backward and leaping to another tree the boy began to channel his Essence into his arm, accelerating his healing factor. Luckily for the blonde losing two-thirds of its brain capacity seemed to slow the snake spirit down, but the creature was still pursuing him, dragging the remains of its two former heads along with it. Remembering what happened with the fire head, he instantly got an idea. _'If fire was beaten by water, maybe I can kill frosty with a little heat.'_ thought the blonde. Impaling Storm Fang into the wood near his feet the blonde quickly went through some handseals _"Tora – Matsu – Ne – Tora – Inu"_ whispered the blonde as he ran through the seals for his only fire jutsu.

"**Katon: Kitsune-bi** (Fire Style: Fox Fire)" shouted the blonde as he drew in a breath before blowing out a blast of blue flames at the snake. The flames rushed forward and the snake's slowed reflexes didn't even give the creature a chance to dodge as it icy head was immolated. The creature thrashed for a few moments in a vain attempt to extinguish the flames on its head before falling forward, dead. With the final head slain the body thrashed for a few moments before falling into the quiet dormancy of death. As it died the creature's body began to evaporate, parts of its main body turning to dust while others withered away, the flaming head dissolved into ash, acid head melted into a puddle of slightly smoking goo, and the ice head shattered into a fine white snow.

The blonde let out a breath and rubbed his forehead with the back of his arm before grabbing and resheathing Storm Fang. "That was one tough fight." growled out the blonde.

"**True enough Naruto, but you handled yourself very well for you first true fight since you learned to control your abilities, and you'll only grow stronger with experience. Though you'll have to learn to stay focused, those wounds on your arms wouldn't have happened if you hadn't let yourself get distracted."** came Kyuubi's critique. **"You used your jutsu and gifts well though, especially in the end when you realized each head was weak to its opposing elements."**

"Thanks, but I wonder why that thing's heads didn't work together. I mean they're part of one creature, so they should have worked together pretty easily right?" asked the blonde.

"**You have to remember Naruto, that creature was a magath, and magath are chaotic at best and psychotic at worse. Normal reasoning and thought don't apply to them."** answered Kyuubi

Nodding his head a little the blonde suddenly noticed a rather large glow emanating from his Spirit Catcher pouch. Opening the pouch the blonde found five jewels, each glowing in a different shade. One was a fiery red with the symbol for fire in its center, another was white with the symbol of ice, another was a bright yellow-green with the symbol of acid, another was brown with the symbol of earth, and two were a dark mottled green with the symbol of snake. _'Cool, bonus!'_ thought the grinning blonde. _'Now let's go get our reward from our friend the Tiger Spirit.'_

Gift Gained: _Bestial Fellowship_

[_Bestial Fellowship_: 1st Gift of the **Predator Gift Tree.** Normally predatory creatures view the Uratha as either higher predators or competition and are thus either afraid or aggressive toward them. This gift overrides that impulse. By channeling Essence while focusing his mind on an image of a variety of predatory creatures, the werewolf exudes the essence from him in a calming aura that affects all predatory creatures until the moon next rises or sets, making all predatory creatures more comfortable and willing to work with the werewolf. Minor Essence cost.]

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sky Tag_

We find our blonde sitting atop the roof of one of Konoha's many towering buildings, waiting for a spirit to arrive. The Tiger Spirit had been quite impressed with the blonde's abilities the previous day, and had given him a slight bonus in addition to the gift. He'd told the blonde where to meet a bird spirit that could give him another gift tree that he'd heard about: the Weather Gift Tree. Kyuubi had told the blonde that that particular gift tree gave him the ability to manipulate the weather in many ways, calling on winds or fog to aid him in battle or even calling down lightning bolts or blizzards to harm his foes. After hearing that it wasn't too surprising that we find our blonde hero waiting where the Tiger had claimed the spirit came on a regular basis.

"**What are you doing on my perch, Uratha?"** came a booming voice behind the blonde. Getting up and turning to face the speaker, Naruto once again activated his glasses.

**TYPE: **_ Grand Hawk_

**RANK:**_ Greater Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Bird Spirit_

The creature standing before him resembled a hawk the size of a human being. It had dusty brown feathers covering most of its body, save for a bed of white coating its underbelly. Its head was a show of avian ferocity, a curved and sharp beak and small dark eyes in a bed of brown feathers. It's talons were large, and tipped with claws that Naruto had no doubts were capable of leaving some severe cuts.

Bowing his head to the spirit the blonde spoke respectfully, a habit Kyuubi had beaten into his head during training for this trip. "Greetings Hawk-san, I apologize for entering your home without permission. I've merely come here today to see if I can earn a gift from you. The Gift of Weather." stated the blonde calmly, showing respect without fear. Kyuubi had taught him to act respectively to all spirits, while not showing any fear. When he asked why she'd simply told him that spirits were prone to attack those that didn't show them the proper respect and she didn't want her container killed because he smarted off to an extremely potent spirit. Not showing fear was to remind them that while he respected them, the blonde was an Uratha, meaning he could fight if they tried something.

The avian spirit studied the blonde for a moment before what the blonde could only describe as a smirk crossed its beak. **"Very well, but if you wish to gain it, you must compete with me."** stated the hawk spirit

"What sort of competition?" asked the blonde carefully.

"**I believe you humans call it 'follow the leader,' but with one additional rule: your feet can never touch the ground. I'll lead you on a chase around Konoha, and if you can keep up, I'll grant you your gift." **answered the hawk.

"Done, as long as I'm allowed to change my form during the race." agreed the blonde

"**Very well."** stated the hawk. **"Are you ready?" **it asked as the bird spread its wings.

Meanwhile Naruto shifted. His body contorted and seemed to compress, while thick light brown and gold fur stretched across his body. A moment later, where a blonde human teen had stood, now stood a wolf. His long and sleek lupine form was coated in light brown fur, save for streaks of gold on its chest, back, neck and head. His paws were tipped with a set of razor-edged claws. Finally, his head had the normal wolf's snout; complete with fangs, large cropped ears pointing upward out of the sides of his head, and small vicious green eyes that seemed to mix the blonde's typical deep blue with a bright canine yellow. This was _Urhan_, the form of the Beast, of the Wolf, and the swiftest of his forms.

"_**Ready"**_ snarled the blonde in first tongue, his canine throat unable to form words in the typical human speech.

What followed soon after was a chase that Naruto could only describe as one of his finest moments. The hawk spirit was good, he wouldn't deny that, but he was better. After all, the blonde had spent the majority of his childhood out running chuunin, jounin, and even anbu on occasion as he fled the scene from his latest prank. That, combined with his _Urhan_ form's enhanced speed and reflexes, made this kind of race, the blonde's element.

That didn't mean the hawk spirit made it easy. Far from it, the hawk's chase had the blonde hopping from rooftop to rooftop, across streets, even running across a telephone wire on a couple occasions, but the blonde eventually won out in the end.

At the end the spirit had returned to its roost and, while still breathing heavily, the blonde had arrived shortly after.

"**I must say I'm impressed young Uratha. Very few are capable of keeping up with me in flight, let alone while running on four limbs."** stated the hawk spirit, slightly impressed.

"Thanks." huffed out the blonde as he returned to his _Hishu_ form. "I've had a lot of practice chasing and being chased. You could say that it was my favorite game, and you certainly didn't make this an easy win."

"**I thank you for the praise. Now it's time for your reward."** stated the hawk extending a wing so the tip rested against the blonde's forehead. **"I bestow on you the first gift of weather's ebb and flow. Use it wisely."** In a flash of white energy the blonde werewolf gained the first gift of the Weather Gift Tree: _Call the Wind_.

[_Call the Wind_: 1st gift of the **Weather Gift Tree**. By calling on images of blowing winds the Uratha summons up a brisk wind (approximately 25mph) and bends it to his will. A useful technique for dispersing or directing flames, dispersing clouds of gas or flying insects, and causing distractions by causing a sudden wind to divert attention. No essence cost or even direct will, merely directing thought.]

The blonde quickly recovered from the mental jolt the gift had given him before bowing to the bird spirit. "Thank you for the gift, and the excellent sport. I'll be sure to use it wisely."

The hawk returned the bow. **"If you ever wish for another game, just for fun, please let me know."** came the hawk's grinning reply.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ability Identification:_

**Nin Shahoujutsu: Daibingu taka shotto** (Ninja Archery Technique: Diving Hawk/Falcon Shot): D-ranked weapon based ninjutsu. One of the simplest bow based ninjutsu, the wielder first forms the necessary handseals before gripping the arrow. The user then focuses a small amount of chakra into the base of the arrow, acting a s a cushion against the string. When the arrow is released the chakra expands and explodes outward forcing the arrow forward at greater speeds, greatly increasing the arrow's speed and damage. Unfortunately the acceleration causes the arrow to release a shrieking sound as it flies, similar to the sound of a diving falcon hence the name, making it less useful for covert combat.

**Kage Ya Jutsu** (Shadow Arrow Technique): unranked weapon based ninjutsu. Using same principles as the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) jutsu the user multiplies a single arrow midflight into a flurry of arrows. Rank and number of projectiles created depends on chakra used.

(1)_ Retrieval Seal_: Basic seal consisting of two parts. When chakra is channeled into one of the seals the object it is inscribed on will poof and appear in the exact location of the secondary seal. Only works for inanimate objects. Most commonly used to quickly sheathe of weapons in the heart of battle.

_Kiba no kōtō: Ame_ (Surging Fang: Rain) Special ability of the Klaive: **Storm Fang.** Focusing Essence through the blade and the blue gem connected to the hilt, the wielder launches a massive burst of water that takes the shape of a snarling wolf's head as it attacks the target. Damage due to heavy pressure of oncoming water, very useful for fighting fire-based opponents.

**Katon: Kitsune-bi** (Fire Style: Fox Fire): A B- to C-ranked Fire jutsu that is extremely adaptable. The wielder forms the hand seals and can then either breathe out the flames, causing a stronger and larger area effect, or launch them from his hands, causing a faster and more controlled effect. This fire jutsu actually contains several sub-jutsu within its ranks that are developed by altering the emission of the flames.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**End Chapter 8**_

_**Hope everyone likes the chapter. **_

_**I'd like to know what everyone thinks on the Ability Identification Section: Like it or Hate it? Useful or Not?**_


	9. Gift Hunting Part II

**Naruto: Forsaken Wolf Ninja**

_**REVIEW RESPONSE:**_

1**kitsune135**: Thanks for the input. As for skills leveling up, I briefly mentioned it but didn't go into any details. It's basically a combination of number of uses to date + experiences gained X stress. So the more he uses a gift in practice the faster it'll grow, added to that is actually using a gift in either a combat or real-life situation will further boost the process much quicker, and finally if a time of stress occurs, such as in the midst of a fierce battle, a needed skill may spontaneously grow. Hope that helps clarify.

2**thymistacles**: thanks, I didn't really plan the snake battle out that much, but I did find a good flow while writing it. Hawk was basically what I thought a hawk spirit would be like, kinda uppity but still with a great love for fun and excitement. Hope you like how I continue.

3**Soulblazer87**: I don't think Naruto's that overpowered. Yes the fetishes are incredible tools, but they so far they don't do anything that couldn't be defined as a C-rank jutsu. The blessings of the wolf spirits are simply extra gifts and a couple new fetishes. The gifts at first level are nothing beyond E- maybe D-rank jutsu and the second levels are little more than C-rank. The transformations are a basic ability with only minor boosts with Dalu, Gauru may be majorly strong but he can't control it for long and it seriously weakens him after use, Urshul is powerful but he can't use jutsu or even most taijutsu, Urhan is a good tracker but no better than a ninken in most circumstances and pretty worthless in combat involving shinobi. All in all I'd say Naruto _is_ strong, but not ridiculously so. As for the spirits, they don't know Naruto as a trickster; they only know him as an Uratha, a fearsome and noble predator. Like most humans know nothing of the shadow realm, most spirits know little to nothing of the Mortal Realm. Plus I've got a whole RPG-based world of antagonists, so I think I can deal without the monster-hunters of old.

4**damrhein**: Good point, but you have to remember it was a choice between losing a little face he could earn back in the future, and getting executed for treason. In those circumstances even an arrogant Uchiha will probably swallow their pride, at least on the surface anyway. The marking isn't likely to happen but you never know. And I have ideas for those clan's origins already.

5**the DragonBard**: Thanks, and I did as you asked and you're right. My bad, I'll make sure to use the correct jutsu title in future chapters.

6**Danin-Of-The-Celts**: Thanks, and it's not a cultural view. It's based off an RPG game similar to Dungeons and Dragons called World of Darkness. Specifically a subset of the series called Werewolf the Forsaken. They're pretty cool if you're into supernatural/horror gaming.

7**Kazua**: Thanks, and for the new fetishes, well you'll just have to wait and see as they come.

8**redfang119**: Poll's been closed for a few chapters.

9**Devilsummoner159**: Here's your chapter and I keep the chapter a good length both to speed the updating process, and to make it easier to read. I've found reading extremely long chapters can be a real pang, so I shorten them up.

10**geetac**: Glad you liked it.

11**death-is-love**: Thanks, and like I explained before it's an RPG game like Dungeons and Dragons.

12**blackhawk4**: Like I said before poll is closed.

13**MusicNinja1010**: Thanks for the support but the poll is closed.

14**The 000Ghost**: Thanks, I do my best, and I think my writing style's improving.

15**T-Biggz**: Thanks, and I'll see what I can do about the examples, but that's not my forte.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, World of Darkness, or anything else for that matter**

"Human Speech"

'_Human Thought' _

"_Speech in First Tongue or Animal Speech"_

"**Demon/Spirit/ Gauru Form Speech**

'_**Demon/ Spirit Thought'**_

"_**Speech in First Tongue"**_

"**Jutsu** or _Spirit Gift_**"**

**Chapter 9: Gift Hunting Part II**

**Note: The next few chapters will be a collection of mini-chapters based on Naruto's quests to gain new Gifts while in the Shadow.**

_**Challenging the Sun**_

Naruto was leaping from rooftop to rooftop in search of more spirits in order to gain new gifts. He'd taken some time off since he'd challenged the hawk spirit for his Weather Gift to practice with his new gifts and improve with his new weapons and styles. So far everything was progressing smoothly; he was focusing on mastering his weapons and charms, but was still maintaining and even improving his other skills.

Right now the blonde was leaping across the rooftops of Shadow Konoha, hunting for new gifts. It had been nearly three weeks since he'd first entered the Shadow, at least he thought it had been two weeks. The sun and moon never seemed to rise or fall in this place, it was like the entire world was paused in a state of eternal twilight. Sensing her container's thoughts, Kyuubi decided that now was as good a time as any for a lesson**. "The reason that the Shadow is caught in a constant state of Twilight is because of something called the **_**Celestial War**_**."** came the fox spirit's echoing voice.

'_Celestial War, what the hell is that?'_ mentally questioned the blonde. While his consciousness questioned the fox spirit within him, his body remained partially aware, enough to sense incoming dangers. It was a trick he and Kyuubi had developed over their month of preparation time as a way to make sure their private conversations didn't get him killed in the dangerous reaches of the shadow or while on a mission.

"**The Celestial War is a war that has been fought since the end of Pangaea between Luna and her brother Helios, who your people call Amaterasu, the sun spirit."** answered Kyuubi, as she settled in to start her tale. **"The war started shortly after the world was split between the Shadow and the Physical, but its origins come from before that. The story begins with both Helios and Luna. Since the two first came into existence they have exemplified similar but opposing forces. Both were spirits of light and the heavens, and both held great power, but they were also empowered by purely opposites. Helios is the spirit of the day, a being of order, law and control, and Luna is the spirit of the night, a being of chaos and freedom. As both the Sun and the Moon, they exist so similar and yet, at the same time, completely different. During the time of Pangaea the two kept their peace and worked together under Father Wolf. Helios as his right hand and second in command, and Luna as his mate and advisor, and for a time there was peace. That is until the Great Divide, when the worlds were split. With Father Wolf dead, Helios believed that he should be allowed to take his position as leader of the Spirit Realm and Guardian of the Divide, instead of Father Wolf's offspring. While Helios was in many ways a great leader, he was also a tyrant who believed in order over free-will. His idea of control was to have all the spirits in the Shadow bowing down to him, following only his commands. To Luna, and most other spirits, this was unacceptable. When Luna stated this to him Helios was infuriated. He claimed that Luna had corrupted the world with her chaos, and vowed to bring it under his sway and Luna vowed to forever oppose him. Thus began the Celestial War, as Hellion and Luna struggle for power. That's why the sky above the Shadow is forever locked in twilight; only when either Helios or Luna claims victory will the Shadow ever know true day or night."**

'_But if that's the case, then why isn't the Shadow realm a constant battle zone?_' questioned Naruto.

"**Most spirits wish to stay neutral in this conflict and Helios's and Luna's battlefield lies in the skies above."** answered Kyuubi. **"You have to remember this fight is between two Celestials, some of the mightiest spirits in the Shadow Realm, normal spirits wouldn't be able to stand against either of them for even a second. Instead of getting involved most spirits stay out of the way and live their lives, hoping the war will never end or drag them into it.**

'_You said most spirits don't get involved, but does that means some do?'_ asked the blonde.

"**Yes." **answered Kyuubi. **"There are two types of spirits involved in the war: the Helions and the Lunes, the lesser spirits of the Sun and Moon who serve Helios and Luna. They serve their masters in the spirit world, acting as their agents and following their wills. Naruto, if you ever meet a Helion be ready to either fight or flee depending on its strength."**

'_Why?'_ questioned Naruto.

"**Because Helios, and by extension his Helions, hate the Uratha with a vengeance. They see them as traitors for their actions against Father Wolf, and will try and kill you without a second thought. Luckily, like the sun, they're not exactly the most subtle spirits, so you should be able to avoid most of them. The Lunes on the other hand are okay. They're not your allies, but since your kind are viewed as Luna's adopted children, they're pretty friendly to your kind but be careful. Like the moon and Luna, they can be a capricious and even a little insane."**

'_So avoid or be ready to fight the Helions and the Lunes are friendly but dangerous. Got it.' _agreed the blonde before something caught his attention.

A bright flaring of light seemed to fill the sky for a brief moment, like someone had set off a flare, and a loud shriek echoed aloud. Looking toward the direction of the light and sound, Naruto noticed it was pretty close by, a few blocks away _'Should we investigate? Could be an opportunity to earn a new Gift or two.'_ came the blonde's mental question.

"**You're already moving baka."** came Kyuubi's annoyed reply. It was true the young werewolf was already jumping toward the roof closest to the explosion. **"Just be ready for a fight. For all we know this could be some kind of trap."**

Naruto nodded before shifting into _Dalu_ form and unsheathing _Moonlight_. If this was a trap he'd be ready for it.

As the blonde approached the source he ducked behind a chimney block closest to the street the sound and light seemed to emanate from. Drawing a broadhead arrow and placing it on a string the blonde looked over the edge to see what was happening. He was surprised to find three spirits cornering a fourth.

Two of the attacking spirits appeared to be simply giant balls, each about four or five feet in diameter, of glowing golden fire. They seemed to be flanking the fourth spirit to prevent it from escaping. The blonde's Crescent Glasses quickly read out

**TYPE: **_Solars_

**RANK:**_ Lesser Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Helion _

The other attacking spirit stood between the two Solars, and was mostly humanoid. Its body, if it had one, was covered in strange golden armor unlike anything the blonde had seen before. (**AN: Think a medieval knight's suit of armor.**) It's head, if you could call it a head, was a miniature sphere of golden light similar to the Solars, only the size of a human head, which floated a few inches over the neck of the armor. From its back the creature sprouted a pair of wings, flaming feathers constantly moving as the being flapped its wings. In the creature's hands was a massive sword. It was clearly a two-handed blade with a wide hilt, a strong cross-guard, and a broad, flat, and straight blade. The blade itself was a bit unusual as well; it was double-edged but lacked a piercing point, making it a primarily slashing weapon. The entire length of the blade also seemed to be wrapped in the same golden flames that made up the creature's head and feathers.

**TYPE: **_Sun Knight_

**RANK:**_ Greater Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Helion _

The final spirit, the one who was being attacked, was also humanoid in shape. This looked like a young woman, except everything about her, from the kimono she was wearing to her skin and hair, was jet black save for her eyes, which were stark white. She appeared to be made out of pure shadow as her form dangled and billowed as if caught in a slight breeze.

**TYPE: **_Shadow Maiden_

**RANK:**_ Greater Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Darkness_

"**Why are you attacking me?"** cried out the Shadow Maiden, her voice sibilant and soft. **"I have done nothing to you or your kind, and Lord Shinigami has forbidden any acts involving the war in his domain."**

"**Foolish demon."** growled out the Sun Knight, its voice rich and full. "**We care nothing for that fool's laws. We serve a greater power, Lord Helios."** the knight spoke the name in a state of utter bliss and respect, like how a preacher would whisper the name of their god. **"Your kind has no right to exist in his realm, and so you shall be cleansed!"** shouted out the spirit as he raised his sword to strike.

However someone else was listening in to the sun spirit's little tirade, and he was less than pleased. Memories of insults and attacks filtered through his head, of people shouting out similar words to him. The Helions had made no friend of Konoha's resident Uratha that day. _'What the fuck!'_ mentally growled out Naruto. _'Where the hell does that sleaze-ball or his overgrown gas-bag of a boss, get the right to say who should exist.'_

"**Sadly, that's Helios's way."** explained Kyuubi. **"Helios was always arrogant and disliked spirits of darkness and shadow, and years of war have only worsened it into full-grown paranoia. He now views all spirits related to darkness and night as evil demons, and his followers constantly seek to destroy them."**

'_That's not right,'_ mentally growled the blonde, _'and I'll be damned if I let them get away with it on my watch.'_ Going through some quick handseals the blonde brought his arrow back and took aim at the charging Sun Knight. "**Ya Kage Bunshin** (Arrow Shadow Clones)" shouted out the blonde letting the arrow fly.

One arrow quickly became a dozen as they flew toward the charging sun spirit, who briefly stopped his charge to look toward the sound of the shout only to be rewarded with a barrage of steel. Most of the arrows bounced off the creature's armor, but a couple lodged into the joints and weak spots in his armor. One even managed to lodge itself into one of the creature's wings.

The attack apparently hurt the creature as it kneeled down onto one knee, before turning his attention back to the source of the attack. Its flaming head seemed to burn brighter as it apparently caught sight of Naruto. _**"Uratha." **_hissed out the spirit. **"Spawn of the betrayers; I thought your miserable ilk were finally gone from this world. It doesn't matter, I'll see you cleansed in holy flames. Solars forget the shadow wench, attack the beast!" **it cried out pointing its sword at the blonde.

The two lesser sun spirits instantly obeyed, floating upward before streaking toward the blonde at dazzling speeds. As they ascended the fronts of both spirits seemed to ripple before launching twin flaming lances at our blonde hero. Naruto quickly sidestepped and jumped backward out of the way. One flaming lance soared by where he'd been a second ago while the other slammed into the chimney he was previously hiding behind, deeply scorching it.

Activating the retrieval seal on his bow the blonde quickly began to go through some more handsigns, before breathing in and holding his breath. As the first Solar crested the edge of the roof, Naruto shouted out, "**Suiton:****Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)." before firing a large orb of water out of his mouth directly at the Solar. The sphere of water slammed directly into the fiery spirit, soaking its flaming body while the force of the impact threw the creature backward a few feet. The creature seemed to shriek for a moment as its flames wavered from the impact of the water. Seeing an opportunity the blonde fired a second shot at the wavering sun spirit, only for it to be intercepted and countered by a lance of flame from the other Solar.

Turning his attention to the other Solar, Naruto let out his final shot at the flaming sphere. The Solar managed to rise above the water bullet before streaking forward at Naruto, seemingly intent on ramming him. The blonde doubted he would come out of being rammed by a living fireball unharmed, so he quickly leapt to the side avoiding the first spirits charge. A rushing of flames from behind him instantly alerted the blonde as he rolled to the side again; barely avoiding a flaming lance fired by the now recovered first Solar. The attack mostly missed, though the blonde's leg was slightly singed.

As the blonde rolled he reached into his coat and drew out a trio of shuriken. As he landed on a single knee he launched them at the first Solar, hoping to finish it off so he could concentrate on the second. The floating creature apparently wasn't fully recovered from its encounter with Naruto's earlier water jutsu as it failed to dodge. All three shuriken ripped through it flaming body causing it to release another shrieking cry before its flames slowing extinguished and it disappeared.

Remembering his experience with the snake, Naruto didn't let his brief victory distract him as he began to search for the second Solar. He soon found it as another flaming lance came directly at him. The blonde again managed to jump to the side, but wasn't able to completely dodge the flaming projectile, earning him a slight burn on his right arm. Naruto quickly ran through a new set of handseals as he jumped away, and as he landed he called out, "**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave)." Breathing in deeply the blonde then breathed out an intense stream of water that quickly reached the floating fireball. The creature screeched as the water crashed into it pushing it backward. Naruto didn't release the chakra on the jutsu for a moment, maintaining the stream and firing it at his foe. The creature continued to screech for a few more moments before finally combusting in a small explosion.

Naruto took a brief moment to catch his breath after maintaining his jutsu for so long, before he drew his sword and ran toward the edge, knowing his fight wasn't quite over yet. As he reached the edge of the roof he activated a spirit gift. Calling on images of strength into his mind he whispered, "_Crushing Blows_" Feeling the surge of power as his Essence coursed through him, the blonde looked down before leaping at his target, sword raised for a powerful strike.

The Sun Knight had managed to regain its feet during his brief battle with the Solars, and was currently removing the arrow that had lodged into its wing, preventing its flight. Before the creature could finish it heard the slight rushing of wind across steel from above him and quickly brought its sword up to block the Naruto's slash. The two met in a brief contest of strength before both jumped back.

"**Filthy mongrel,"** hissed the sun spirit, **"how dare you interfere with our holy quest."**

"Holy?" growled out the blonde. "You attack and kill spirits that have done you no wrong. What is holy about that?"

"**SILENCE!"** shrieked out the spirit as it charged the blonde raising its massive blade for a heavy chop.

Naruto was able to quickly side-step the attack and launch his own; slashing at the creature's armored side. The sun spirit quickly repositioned its sword to block before aiming another slash at the blonde who quickly jumped backwards. The blonde quickly launched to rain blows on the sun spirit who managed to block or deflect most, and those it didn't were deflected by its armor. After violently deflecting another slash the fiery knight launched a sweeping blow at the blonde. The blonde, while caught off balance by the sudden jerking of his blade, was still able to dodge by jumping backwards, but not with receiving a nasty burn/gash across his stomach. Naruto hissed at the brief pain, but luckily the wound wasn't too deep,

The spirit roared out as it charged forward before launching another powerful sweeping slash at the blond, only this time he rolled under it, getting inside the creatures guard. Bringing his sword forward and focusing all of his essence-enhanced strength into his legs and arms the blonde speared his sword through the creature's armored chest-plate. The Sun Knight let loose a wailing shriek similar to the two Solars before it before its fireball head went out in a momentary burst, and its blazing wings fell to the ground snuffing out in a brief moment. Soon after the creature's armor began to fall to pieces, each piece shattering into a spray of sparkles as it hit the ground.

Taking a deep breath the blonde began to send essence to the few wounds he'd earned in this fight. Most of his wounds had healed quickly enough, though the gash to his stomach was still giving him trouble, when a voice suddenly caught his attention. **"It seems I owe you my life Uratha."** came the sibilant tones of the shadow spirit.

Turning the blonde kept his sword at his side, still out just in case the spirit proved less than friendly, before answering. "No problem, besides I don't like arrogant jerks like that." answered the blonde honestly.

The spirit giggled a little at that before it responded. "Be that as it may, I still owe you a gift, for saving me. Take this Gift with my blessings and my thanks." the creature said before it stepped forward and kissed the blonde's forehead, instilling him with the first of the **Darkness** Gift Tree: _Darkness Falls_

[_Darkness Falls_: 1st Gift of the **Darkness Gift Tree**. The Uratha concentrates on images of gathering darkness before activating this gift. Channeling essence and focusing on the target the Uratha is able to extinguish a single source of light. Normal light bulbs or torches are instantly extinguished permanently but larger items, like bonfires and such, are only dimmed briefly. Can be used in rapid succession to deactivate many, but each use costs a small amount of essence.]

_****_

_**To Save a Friend**_

Another week passed as our blonde continued his training. We now find him standing atop one of the larger buildings, practicing his sword katas with _Storm Fang_. As the blonde continued to go through the motions of the **Kurotsume Ryu's **single sword stance, he caught the scent of an approaching spirit. It had a soft lofty scent, like a breeze or something. The blonde instantly stood at the ready as the spirit approached. Soon the spirit came into view, flying directly toward him.

It didn't look like much. It actually looked like noting more than a small cloud with the rough impression of a child's face on the front and a pair of long arms reaching out from its sides. Naruto's Crescent Glasses quickly read out:

**TYPE: **_Clouding _

**RANK:**_ Lesser Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Cloud _

Despite the spirit's unthreatening appearance, Naruto didn't drop his guard. Kyuubi had drilled it into his head that appearances can be very deceiving in the Shadow Realm. As the spirit got within easy hearing distance Naruto shouted out. "That's close enough. What do you want?" he called out.

The cloud spirit instantly stopped and its voice cried out in a child-like tone, **"Please you must help me, she's taken her away!"** cried out the spirit.

This caught Naruto off guard and he slowly approached the spirit. "Settle down." he called out, "Now who's taken what away?"

"**It's that greedy spirit. She likes to take lesser spirits away and use them as she sees fit. She attacked a friend of mine; a medicine spirit called Mariko, and took her away. I'm not strong, and I can't fight, but you're an Uratha, your kind lives for combat. Please you have to help her, if you do I swear on Lord Shinigami's name we'll both grant you a Gift, just please help her!" **the spirit begged.

Naruto grinned at this. Personally he'd have helped out just because it was the right thing to do, but now he had the added incentive of two new gift trees. That was too good to pass up. "Alright, I'll help you." agreed the blonde as he sheathed his blade. "Now lead me to where your friend was taken, hopefully I'll be able to find the scent from there."

The little cloud spirit nodded it's head quickly before turning and floating deeper into the city, our blonde hero close behind.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

The two had arrived at a small square near the center of Shadow Konoha, and Naruto quickly shifted into his massive, wolf-like _Urshul_ form, since it was not only one of the best trackers but could hold its own in a fight if he was caught by surprise. It hadn't taken long for Naruto to catch the scent of the medicine spirit, the creature smelled like medicinal herbs mixed with a slightly chemical scent. Accompanying the scent was another one, a scent reeking of dust, make-up, and decay. Naruto guessed it was the scent of Mariko's abductor, since the two smells seemed to overlay at times, like one was carrying the other.

Following the scent led the werewolf to a slightly ramshackle building. It appeared to be a shop of some kind, with large open windows in the front, thought the glass was completely opaque, and a slightly decrepit sign hanging over the door reading "_Haruno Medicinal Remedies_." Naruto instantly recognized the name. It was one of the many businesses in Konoha that the Haruno clan owned, and it was also rumored that the place operated as a cover for dealing in illegal substances. Naruto shifted his form again, entering into _Dalu_ form before turning to the cloud spirit that followed him. "Stay here." he ordered, "My nose tells me that your friend and whatever spirit took her are inside, and I doubt her kidnapper's going to be happy about me demanding her back. Stay up and out of sight until I come back out, hopefully with your friend in tow."

The Cloudling, who'd introduced himself as Shura, nodded his head before floating up high into the sky.

Naruto nodded his head before approaching the door to the shop, not surprised when he found it locked. Kneeling down onto a single knee in front of the lock, he noticed it appeared to be just a standard lock, not unlike those back in Konoha. Deciding it was best to try and be subtle instead of barging in and risking getting his target killed in the confusion, Naruto's hands dipped into one of his belt pouches before pulling out a pair of long thin rods.

While not a skill he was particularly proud of, Naruto knew he was a talented lock-pick. It was one of the skills he'd been forced to pick up on the streets before the Hokage had been able to give him his own apartment when he turned eight and entered the academy. Before then he'd been a complete civilian and under the jurisdiction of the civilian council, which had forced him to live on the streets instead of allowing him to stay in an orphanage like the rest of the orphaned children. He'd been forced to steal to survive for most of his young life, since begging was out considering his status as the village's #1 pariah and he didn't want to even consider the other options.

Shaking away those bad memories the blonde set to work on the lock. It was amazing how you never forgot some of the things you learned. He hadn't had to use his lock picks since he'd entered the academy, save for a few minor incidents to help prep a prank, but the instant his picks entered the keyhole it was like he'd just done it yesterday. The feel of the vibrations as the picks moved, splitting his focus between listening for someone approaching and waiting for the gentle click of the falling tumblers, the subtle give and take of the locking mechanisms. It all felt so familiar and, in an odd way, calming. Then again, this was a skill he'd mastered completely on his own in order to survive, that kind of thing never leaves you.

After a few moments of effort,_ *click*_ the barely audible sound that Naruto had been waiting for, the sound of the tumblers falling into place. Standing back up the, blonde wereninja slowly pushed the door open. The inside of the shop was extremely dark and musty, appearing as if it hadn't been used in years. Noticing the darkness, and not wanting to risk being surprised where he couldn't see the blonde momentarily closed his eyes to activate one of his gifts. "_Night Sight_" he breathed, reopening his eyes. Instantly the near-total darkness of the shop was replaced with a dull light, the light of a full moon. As the blonde looked around he noticed how cramped the store was, too cramped to properly swing a kunai, let alone his sword or spear.

'_Guess that means I'm gonna' have to stick with good old taijutsu.'_ thought the blonde, before an idea hit him. Focusing on his hands and closing his eyes the blonde activated another Gift. "_Partial Change_" he whispered. Slowly the slightly clawed hands of his _Dalu_ form began to change. The claws grew and strengthened while his fingers became thicker and his hands broadened to accommodate his new weapons. _'Gotta love being a werewolf.'_ thought our blonde hero with a smirk as he moved deeper into the shop.

The shelves were lined with an assortment of bottles, though none had names Naruto could recognize. Ignoring the ominous feel of his surroundings the blond sniffed the air again, hunting for the scent of his target. It was a bit harder to find since his _Dalu_ senses weren't even close to _Urshul_'s, but the blonde managed to catch the scent. Following it while keeping his other senses alert for an ambush he followed the scent to the back of the store. Opening a door the blonde found himself in a small hallway. One of the doors inside was slightly cracked letting a bit of light pass out the door and into the hallway. Sniffing the air from the doorway the blonde caught the scent of the two creatures he'd followed radiating from the doorway. The blonde wereninja slowly approached keeping his movements quiet and subtle as he approached the doorway and peeked inside.

What the blonde found was best described something similar to a twisted cross between doctor's office and a butcher shop. Lining the walls were any number of odd tools that the blonde couldn't, and didn't really want to, identify. Lying strapped to a table, gagged, and looking scared out of its mind, was a spirit dressed in traditional healer's robes. The spirit looked like a teenage girl, only its skin was blood red, and its hair appeared leafy and green like some kind of plant. Naruto's Crescent Glasses quickly read out:

**TYPE: **_Herb Maiden _

**RANK:**_ Lesser Gaffling_

**NATURE:** _Medicine _

Standing near a counter, apparently preparing to start doing whatever it intended to do to the smaller spirit was another spirit. This one was the size of a full-grown woman and dressed in a gaudy, expensive-looking kimono. It appeared nearly skeletal, with only a thin coat of skin covering the creature's bones. Its face was a sunken skull-like mass of flesh, with empty eye-sockets, and shoulder-length stringy pink hair, all covered in a garish amount of make-up. Naruto couldn't help but notice that its fingers looked more like scalpels made of bone instead of actual fingers Naruto's glasses quickly read out:

**TYPE: **_Haruno Clan Spirit _

**RANK:**_ Lesser Jaggling_

**NATURE:** _Clan/Greed (Showing signs of early Magath with medical spirit) _

Naruto forced down a growl at the word Haruno. Soon the Haruno spirit began to speak. It seems that, just like its human counterparts, the Haruno loved the sound of its own voice.

"**There's no need to be frightened you little pest. Sure, you're going to die, but your death will serve a greater good. Me. You see lots of spirits wish to gain strength but don't enjoy hunting for weak little creatures like yourself. That's where I come in. I hunt down little pests like you and then, using my special methods, convert you into raw Essence that I can sell to the highest bidder in exchange for favors or more power. So you should be thankful, soon your pathetic little existence will serve a greater purpose, making me more powerful."** came the Haruno's incessant monologue.

Naruto didn't even bother suppressing his growl now. Even in the Shadow Realm the Haruno Clan was nothing but a bunch of selfish bastards intent on improving their own station, no matter who they hurt to do it. Forget sneaking the little spirit out. He was going to use the Haruno's bones as toothpicks. Drawing back his foot the blonde kicked the door open and leaped in with a snarl on his visage.

The Haruno spirit was undoubtedly shocked at the sudden intrusion. Finding the werewolf standing in its doorway, the spirit instantly developed a scowl. **"What the hell are you doing in my shop mongrel? Leave now or I'll grind you into dust."** shrieked the Haruno

"Afraid that's not gonna happen Haruno-teme. See that little spirit's friend asked me to bring her home safely, and that's what I intend to do. So now either get out of my way or I'll rip you to shreds." finished the werewolf with a snarl, flexing his claws and hoping the Haruno would give him a reason.

And the clan spirit didn't disappoint. **"You dare order ME around? FILTHY MONGREL!"** shrieked the Haruno spirit as it leaped forward blade-like fingers poised to rend the werewolf asunder. Naruto instantly leapt backwards to avoid the slash, barely dodging it. The door he'd kicked in however, wasn't so lucky. The Haruno's claws ripped through the thick wooden construct like it was made of paper. This surprised Naruto more than a bit. _'How can something that boney be that strong?' _questioned the blonde

"**It's a clan spirit and a greed spirit Naruto. That means it grows stronger by feeding off the Greed of the Haruno clan." **came Kyuubi echoing reply.

"Crap!" growled the blonde as he ducked under another swipe of the Haruno's claws, before ramming his own claws forward in an attempt to spear through the spirit. While the spirits skin parted like paper to his iron-hard claws, the spirit's bones seemed to be made of steel as his own claws bounced off. The Haruno spirit took advantage of this and leveled a foot at the blonde's chest, before striking out with a fierce kick that sent the werewolf halfway down the hall.

The blonde was able to right himself midflight and landed in a crouch outside the door. Deciding that his claws wouldn't do much good against a creature that was mostly bone, Naruto let his partial transformation slip. While he was recovering from the blow his opponent launched its next attack. Brining its head back, the creature suddenly launched its head forward while launching a shriek at her opponent. The air seemed to ripple as the shockwave from the sound came crashing toward the blonde who couldn't dodge.

Naruto howled in pain, not only did it feel like he was getting hit by a boulder, but he was pretty sure his ear-drums had exploded from the sheer volume of the sound. Falling to his knees, the blonde's damaged ears heard the sound of the Haruno gloating over its victory. Naruto growled at that, he wasn't about to beaten by a _Haruno_. Using his bent over posture to hide a set of handseals the blonde set to work. Finishing the seals he called out, "**Raiton: Arashi boruto** (Lightning Release: Storm Bolt)" while he brought his hands forward, palms together and facing outward in a cupping motion. From the blonde's cupped hands a large dart-like mass of gold and white electricity suddenly shot forward. The Haruno spirit, too caught up in its own pride-filled rant, didn't notice the incoming attack until it was too late to dodge.

The creature screeched in pain as its bony muscles jerked and shuddered. Apparently Shadow physiology works the same way as living when it came to how electricity affected the body. Not wanting to give his opponent a chance to recover, Naruto was instantly on his feet. Ignoring the pain from the recent blows the blonde charged forward, hands already forming the seals for another jutsu.

The creature, who was still recovering from the temporarily paralysis his lightning jutsu caused, threw a clumsy slash at the blonde's head. Naruto quickly ducked under the blow as he finished his jutsu. "**Fuuton: Burasuto Yashi** (Wind Release: Blasting Pressure Palm)" The blonde's palm suddenly glowed a bright green as he sent a palm strike directly into the Haruno spirit's stomach. The wind chakra condensed into his palm suddenly exploded outward with the strike launching the spirit backwards and into the wall of the room, leaving a deep impression on the wall where it hit.

Not giving the spirit time to recover the blonde charge again activating another one of his gifts. "_Crushing Blows_" he growled before he was on top of his foe. The blonde hammered into his foe with a fierce fury, raining punches on the downed Haruno spirit until the creature shattered into motes of dust.

Standing up the blonde quickly shook himself out of his battle rage before focusing essence for a moment to help recover the wounds the Haruno had dealt him. After a few moments to at least let his ears get back into working order the blonde turned to the still bound medical spirit, who still looked terrified and was now staring at the young werewolf. Taking out a kunai the blonde approached the spirit. The little creature closed her eyes in fear, waiting for pain, only to hear the sound of something cutting through cloth. Opening her eyes she found her gag had been cut off and the blonde werewolf was now working on cutting the binding that held her to the table. After finishing the blonde looked to the small spirit and asked, "You okay to walk?"

"**H-Hai, I think so."** she answered nervously as she stood up and slowly got off the table. She was a bit shaky but after a moment she seemed to be good to go.

"Glad to hear it. Your friend, Shura's waiting for us outside." explained the blonde while he motioned for the little spirit to follow him. The little spirit seemed to light up at the mention of the cloud spirit, and happily followed Naruto out of the shop.

As soon as the two exited the shop a shout from above caught both of their attention **"Mariko!" **shouted the Cloudling as he barreled down from the sky to crash into his friend in a deep hug.

"**Shura!" **cried the Herb Maiden as she returned the hug.

Naruto merely stood back and let the two enjoy their reunion. After a few moments the two turned their attention back to Naruto. **"Thank you. Without your help, I would've lost Mariko forever." **said the grateful Shura.

"**Yes, thank you so much. I don't even want to think about what that Haruno spirit would've done to me."** cried Mariko.

Naruto merely waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I have a personal grudge against the Haruno clan. If I'd known it was one of them I was going to beat down I'd have taken the job regardless of payment." Granted the blonde would have taken the job without any payment regardless, but they didn't need to know that.

"**That's right your payment."** stated the cloudling, before it floated forward and touched Naruto's forehead. **"In thanks for your help I grant you the first gift of the path of winds and skies." **intoned the cloud spirit. In a brief flash the blonde gained the first gift of the **Halcyon** gift tree: _Scent of the Wind_.

[_Scent of the Wind_: 1st gift of the **Halcyon Gift Tree**. Taking in a deep breath of air and focusing on images of storms and weather, the user is able to gain knowledge of the surrounding environment's weather conditions. Within a radius of five miles, doubled in the direction the wind is blowing from, the blonde knows all the current weather phenomenon from light rain and sunshine to tornadoes and monsoons. This gift also allows the user to predict the weather accurately for the next two hours. Requires no overt essence use or will, merely slight concentration.]

Next Mariko stepped forward and placed a finger on Naruto's forehead. **"In thanks for saving me, I grant you the first gift on the path of blood and life."** she intoned. In another flash of light the blonde gained the first gift of the Blood gift tree: Blood Divinitation.

[_Blood Divinitation_: 1st gift of the **Blood Gift Tree**. The blonde meditates on the flow of his Essence and his blood through his body. After a few minutes of meditation the user sheds a few drops of blood and their patterns reveal glimpses of the future, granting the user a momentary edge, in the times to come. Requires no Essence cost, merely a brief period of meditation.]

The blonde smiled as his newest gifts settled into his mind before giving the two spirits a brief bow of thanks, which the two happily returned.

_****_

Ability Identification:

**Ya Kage Bunshin** (Arrow Shadow Clones) [_Note_: Previously mislabeled **Kage Ya Jutsu** in last chapter]: Unranked weapon based ninjutsu. Using same principles as the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) jutsu the user multiplies a single arrow midflight into a flurry of arrows. Rank and number of projectiles created depends on chakra used.

**Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot): C-rank ninjutsu. Concentrates chakra into the user's mouth before kneading it and converting it into water, which can then be fired in multiple shots, depending on the amount of chakra the user put into it. Unlike many Suiton jutsu this requires no nearby water sources, a rare advantage for Suiton wielders.

**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave): C-rank ninjutsu. The user focuses chakra to the mouth and kneads it into water before firing it like a waterfall to wash away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. This is one of the most basic Suiton techniques.

**Raiton: Arashi boruto** (Lightning Release: Storm Bolt): C-rank ninjutsu. Focuses lightning chakra into the users hands before releasing the stored energy in a large dart-like blast of pure electricity. Can both cause some damage and causes momentary paralysis from electrical overloading of nerves

**Fuuton: Burasuto Yashi** (Wind Release: Blasting Pressure Palm): C-ranked ninjutsu. The user focuses and kneads a great deal of wind chakra into the palm of their hand. Once chakra has been gathered the user then strikes the target with the chakra infused palm as either a part of an attack or an individual action. The contact releases the condenced wind chakra and causes an intense blast of wind that throws the opponent backwards. Significant damage can be dealt is the result of an impact with a hard surface.

_****_

**END CHAPTER 9**

**Next Chapter is the end of the Gift Hunting Arc.**


	10. REWRITE

**REWRITE**

**Hello everyone, I've been looking back through the earlier chapters of this story and have been forced to see a large number of errors I have made, both in my writing style, and the story in general that simply do not agree with my ideas or writing style. As a result I have decided to rewrite the entire story, and am putting it on temporary hiatus until I am finished.**


End file.
